Death note Soul eater
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Being dropped into a world that is completely different from home is not something that the team had expected to have happen to them. Now they must walk in this world where things are so different than what they are used to. Those they never thought could be friends are a lot closer than ever to be expected. Things they have never seen before happening before their very eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

There will or might be spoilers if you choose to do what this says. If having trouble imagining the weapons or if I end up not describing a weapon because of too much detail or I forget? Weapon pictures are on Deviant art. Search for on my account as squirreltune. Though at this time it's only weapon form so not the soul resonance form sorry. If I have time I'll try drawing the soul resonance forms but right now it'll just be the weapon forms.

Anything that comes from either the Soul eater wiki or the actual anime or manage does not belong to me and I am not claiming them to be. If you do see them in the story then do remember that I am not claiming them as mine but it would ruin the story line if I added where I got it every time it came up. So stay mindful of that and this note includes anything like things said in anime or manage of Soul eater and Soul eater Not! And on the soul eater wiki. Or even the characters!

Thank you.

Mello.

The task force and the SPK that survived the Kira case are now Near's most trusted team and together they are working on the case of people being found brutally ripped open with their insides ripped out that are still missing.

"Whoever is doing this is completely insane." Matsuda comments looking at some of the photos.

Halle nods. "Though I'm curious why their insides were taken." She says as she reads a sheet of information. "Could it be a black market operation?"

A flash suddenly comes out of nowhere in the middle of the room.

Everyone in the room, which is the team except for Near, look to where the flash came from.

"What was that?!" Matsuda cautiously approaches where it was. He jumps running to behind Mogi when a ball of softly glowing light appears.

Mogi ignores that once again for some reason Matsuda ran behind him as the team get ready to fight if needed.

The ball of light shines brighter blinding everyone and the next thing they know it their vision goes from white to black.

Halle's P.O.V.

"Ugh." I groan as a headache hits my head hard. I open my eyes and I see we are somewhere that is night time with a moon with a face on it, the ground is dark grey that looks like stone but feels softer and it's creepy. I recognize nothing. "Where am I?" I notice the others who were in the room with me, along with two new people, are also here laying on the ground like me, waking up. I get up and I notice a cemetery nearby.

The others get up and look around in confusion some even asking where we are.

"Ukita! Soichiro! How are you alive!" Ide asks noticing the two new people.

"We don't know." Soichiro says. "We are just as confused as you guys." He looks to us SPK. "Who are these guys?"

"The SPK members that survived the Kira case. It seems you two and everyone but Near who survived the Kira case got transported here." Aizawa says though Ukita does look a little confused so it's quickly explained to him of what happened.

I point to the cemetery once that is done. "We need to check out there first. Usually there's the owner of the cemetery somewhere inside."

The others nod but….

Matsuda slowly backs away. "Uhh. How about we avoid creepy cemeteries?" He turns to run but Aizawa grabs the back of his suit making him run in place.

"We need to go in there. We need to find out where we are and the cemetery is the closest place that we can find someone. Now come on." Aizawa drags him to inside the cemetery as they all go in.

The cemetery is pretty creepy so we stick together not just because we don't know where we are but for safety in numbers.

So far no sign of anyone else being here…. Till footsteps are heard making us stop and someone walks out from behind a gravestone maybe five meters in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Scythe meister Light. What's going on with this world?

It's Light and he has shadows over his eyes as he stands there. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He says with a warning in his voice. "If I don't like you're answer then…" He reaches to behind a gravestone so his hand is blocked from view by the gravestone only for a soft glow that's a little darker than sky blue to appear and it transforms into an almost white tan brown metal rod. He pulls the rod out into the open when it stops glowing only to show that a weapon had transformed into his hand, a scythe to be exact. He rest's the handle on his shoulder with the inward curve part of the blade facing his other shoulder.

The scythe has three staked skull shapes on the part where the handle and the blade are attached, the three skull shapes faces are facing us though the backs of the skulls look like the front of the skulls so it's hard to tell what's the front and back. The scythe's handle looks like something was wrapped around the handle before it was painted its almost white tan brown color. Then finally the scythe's inward curved blade is without a doubt really sharp. The blade isn't straight as on the actual blade half way between the center of the blade and the skull shapes there is a bump that is a triangle without the pointy tip; though the bump is as sharp as the rest of the blade which seems to be really sharp. There is another bump on the non-sharp outward curved part of the blade but the one on the outward curve is between the center of the blade and the tip of the blade.

He smirks and let's his eyes be seen as he watches us in an evil and challenging way. "You die." He says not noticing his father at least right away who is a little more to the back.

Matsuda pulls out his gun and shoots but Light moves the scythe out in front of him holding it like how it would be if it was laying on the ground but with the blade facing downwards like it was when it was by his shoulder.

Light let's go of the handle a little slow but fast enough to do it before the bullet makes contact. The scythe starts spinning around his hand on its own and deflects the bullets as if it was nothing.

The bullets don't hit us but land into the ground between us and Light.

We glance at each other then look back to Light, not knowing what to do now as our attacks have become useless without our guns.

Light grabs the handle again stopping the scythe's movements. He quickly moves the scythe so the outward curve of it is facing in our direction.

Matsuda stupidly challenges him. "Hey! If you think you're so high and mighty then why don't you use that scythe better! You can't hit me! Not even those bullets could!"

Light smirks and throws the scythe straight up into the air.

We try to watch it to find out where it'll land but there's a small light where the scythe went then we can't see it in the night sky. We all try to be careful to try to avoid the scythe…. Only it's not a scythe that comes down… A man with a baggy clothes and black messy hair with dark grey eyes lands on Matsuda making Matsuda fall to the ground while the man crouches on Matsuda's back.

"Don't make challenges you don't stand a chance against." The man calmly states.

The Task force, Ukita and Soichiro, except for Matsuda whose face is in the ground, stare in recognition, surprised and confused then Matsuda manages to turn his head so the side of his head is on the ground instead of his face.

He is also surprised along with confused as he also recognizes the man. He asks. "L!? What happened to the scythe?"

No one's P.O.V.

L smirks slightly, other than that he appears practically emotionless, and stands in his usual standing position. His whole body disappears as it starts glowing the soft glow of a little darker than sky blue the scythe glowed when appearing in Lights hand. He jumps towards Light transforming into a scythe as he flies through the air not stopping the glowing until Light catches him and is put on Lights shoulder like before shoulder.

Halle's P.O.V.

We stare shocked seeing the scythe Light had been wielding before is somehow L who can apparently transform into a scythe.

Light decides to explain a little seeing our shocked faces. "You seriously expected me to use a normal scythe? Oh please! I prefer this scythe as it's a lot better than any weapon out there. This scythe is different. Not just some tool and much more powerful." He swings the scythe so the outward curve of the blade is facing the ground at an angle and the inward curve of the blade is facing Light at an angle, he uses one hand to hold the weapon. "Much, much more powerful." He grins as he says this.

White ribbon like bandages come from the scythes handle glowing, as they come out but become white bandages when all of them are in place, though none of the handle is missing. The white bandages appear to wrap around the handle even at the skull's part but it looks like it was caught there by some sort of wind as they float like it's in a breeze or wind. The white bandages also are doing the same to Light's arms up to his elbows. There isn't many on the handle as well as Light's arm and they are well spaced so it actually looks good not messy.

The scythe begins to glow but only on the blade part and suddenly a smaller looking scythe blade forms on the other side of the part of the scythe that keeps the blade and handle together almost making it completely a double sided scythe.

Light begins to raise it a little slowly up to the left and as soon as it is waist height he grabs it with his other hand again as he continues to raise it.

He slightly twists his body until he is holding the scythe up ready to strike.

The scythe grows becoming almost triple but more like double its size on both sides glowing sky blue, it seems to kind of wrap around Light. The skull looking part of the handle wasn't' glowing at first but the handle is softly glowing the same color as the blade except only the skull part grew with the blade as the eyes and noses of the skulls are still black while the rest of it is glowing.

"Soul shot." Light states in a normal talking volume being calm. He shifts just ever so slightly about to attack then he attacks at first jumping towards us only to slam the more powered up scythe onto the ground sending a blue flame like glowing attack straight at us.

We all jump out of the way and the flame like thing leaves a tunnel dug out of the ground to show its path.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Matsuda snaps at Light.

"What are you doing and why would you, L, even go along with this!" Aizawa growls in a demanding voice.

No one's P.O.V.

Maka runs over and stands between L, Light and the others. She has Soul in weapon form with her in her hands. "Light that's enough. These people are not evil! They are not kishin's and are not witches. No need for attacking further."

Light looks to Makas face and still seems dark but just a little less. "Well we can't tell like you can Maka as we can't see souls. Just don't forget about soul protect." He puts L who is still in weapon form onto his shoulder so the handle is on his shoulder with the inward curve part of the blade facing Light's other shoulder.

The white bandages were still there but they now dissipate.

Light turns his back to them then walks away deeper into the cemetery.

Soichiro takes a step forward but pauses as Light and L disappear from view.

"What was all that about?" Gevanni asks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Welcome to the DWMA. What's soul resonance?

Maka turns to the others. "Sorry about that. Light and L are on a mission to find a witch and kishins who have been coming around here. In case you don't know witches and kishin's are both evil. Witches use their powers for evil with a destructive nature and kishin's are those who have strayed from the path of humanity becoming evil human soul eaters. Though the kishin we are speaking of is actually evil human soul eaters that have souls that are kishin eggs, not actual kishins that are much more dangerous." She explains letting Soul transform into human form.

"What was soul shot?" Matsuda asks curiously.

Halle explains something in case the question confuses the two on why they don't know. "Well we aren't from this world you see."

"Soul shot is their weakest soul resonance." Soul tells them. "What you saw was a soul wave length created power that appeared when they did soul resonance. You were lucky that they didn't expand it since they were giving a warning instead of trying to kill you right away. They intended for it to miss just in case you weren't evil."

"Some Kishin's look more human than others." Maka adds. "But they are all evil."

"What's soul resonance?" Soichiro asks.

Maka takes a step back and explains. "Resonating Souls or soul resonance is the foundation of Meister and Weapon relationships. Resonation is the act of linking Soul Wavelengths. A meister matches his or her soul wavelength with their Weapon's wavelength. When the wavelength's are synched, this results in a Super-Technique unique to each weapon and meister pair. Everything about it depends on the weapons and meisters." She kindly smiles.

"A Meister and a weapon are like an electric guitar and an amp. The sound, soul wavelength, that comes from an electric guitar, the Meister, by itself is rather faint... But when you connect an amp, the Weapon, to it, the soul wavelength is amplified, giving it a lot of power." Soul says with a laid back looking posture. "As Lord Death puts it."

The team share a look between themselves thinking they may have been transported to some dream world.

"Come on. We'll take you to see Lord Death. You'll meet more weapons and meisters that are all different. Especially at the academy. Come on." Maka tells them and starts to head out of the cemetery.

"What kind of weapon was L? I mean I know he's a scythe but what kind of scythe?" Matsuda asks.

Maka stops and turns to them. "Well you see like you said there are different types of scythes. Like Soul is a demon scythe." She gestures to her weapon who grins. "L is what's known as a skeleton scythe at least to the humans. A skeleton scythe is said to be created by death itself. So it looks like it's made out of pieces of skeletons and has some sort of skull or skulls on it. However any weapon that has a human form and a weapon form is known as demon weapons despite what type of weapon they may be to humans. Demon weapons actually originated thanks to a witch that murdered other witches sacrificing the souls of her own kind to blend humans and weapons into one. This had consequences though and she had to run from not only Lord Death but also the other witches. These weapons can cause mass destruction or help rid the world of evil that could destroy it depending on how things play out. All weapons eat souls but it depends what kind of soul the weapons eat that can make them evil or good. So be glad that most of them are on our side, almost all of them are on our side actually." She looks to the team. "Do you understand?"

They nod and Matsuda looks to where the two had disappeared.

"Haha! How much time do you spend in the library more than that I know of?" Soul laughs as if it's the funniest thing he's heard.

Maka gets a slightly angry look and holds up a book. "Maka…. Chop!" She slams the book into Soul's head knocking him to the ground seemingly unconscious.

Matsuda takes a step back with a 'don't hit me!' face.

"Good then let's go." Maka says looking like her normal self again and takes the lead as they leave, even Soul follows grumbling about how his head still hurts a little.

"It's the opposite of cool." He growls to himself.

Awhile later…..

They finally make it to the DWMA.

The team stares wide eyed at all the stairs.

"We have to go up those!?" Matsuda swallows harshly.

Maka nods. "It helps strengthen your legs. Fighting kishins and witches is hard. If not careful you can easily lose your life. Especially with witches. Once you make it up there you'll be fine." She starts walking up the stairs with Soul following.

The team follow hoping the stairs will pass by quickly.

Half way up they start to get tired so much so that they feel like the stairs somehow got impossibly longer.

"Man this stinks!" Matsuda whines.

Maka and Soul are waiting just a little ways up the stairs not tired at all.

"Come on you can do it!" Maka cheers them on.

Footsteps are heard behind the team and they glance slightly back to see Mello, Near and Matt also walking up the stairs quickly as if it's nothing like Maka and Soul, the three pass by the surprised team as the team turn to look who is coming up the stairs.

The three of them are silent. Matt and Near are on either side of Mello as they walk up the stairs.

"Ah hello Mello, Near and Matt, I assume you were successful on your mission? You went to Egypt to take down the two kishins that were killing anyone visiting a pyramid. Right?" Soul greets them.

The three stop walking on three steps behind one another that are between Soul, Maka and the team but the team can still see Maka and Soul.

"Yeah." Mello nods as he's on the middle step with Near on the step below him and Matt on the step above him. "You got it right. The two kishins decided they'd get human souls by staying at a pyramid. Eating tourists. We took them out."

Maka nods with a smile. "That's good. Do you think you're close to turning your weapons into death scythes?"

"Death scythes?" Ide asks curiously.

Near, Matt, Mello, Maka and Soul turn to them.

"Death scythes are weapons who have eaten ninety nine kishin souls and one witch soul. They become weapons of Lord Death and they can fight without a meister or with a high level meister. They're the strongest weapons." Maka explains. "Every weapon that goes to this academy works together with a meister to try to become a death scythe one day. They do it by working together. Of course the rare time when a meister has two weapons then they need to collect double the amount. Ninety nine kishin souls and one witch soul for each weapon."

"Wow so even L could become one too then." Matsuda says with amazement.

Soul nods. "That's right any weapon can. As Maka said any weapon can become a death scythe. Once I become a death scythe I'll be the coolest guy in the academy." He points to himself with his thumb and smiles.

Mello tilts his head softly. "So is this group new students at the academy? They sure know little."

"They're new to this world. They may join the academy until they can go back to where they came from. It's undecided right now." Maka explains.

"I see." Near says bringing a hand up to twirl his hair.

Mello looks away back to Maka. "We are well on our way to answer your question." He tells her.

"Ah! This place is magical!" Matsuda swoons dreamily.

Mello glares at Matsuda. "Idiot." He turns away and keeps walking up. "Time to go."

Matt and Near follow Mello continuing up the stairs.

"Say what kind of weapons or weapon is with those three?" Halle asks as the team continues dragging themselves up the stairs.

"I think you'll see soon enough. They're going to be helping Sid with new students today if they got back and since they did you'll see them there." Soul waves off the question. "If that doesn't happen then I'll let you know."

The team try to hurry up the stairs and try to push aside the question but it doesn't go away.

Maka and Soul wait a moment once they have reached the entrance to the DWMA so the team can rest a moment.

"A student of the DWMA doesn't just go up and down these stairs every day. They also travel to many places to battle evil." Soul tells the tired team. "Of course they only travel if there's at least one weapon and one meister together. Though that is only for those in a certain class in the academy and you'll learn about that soon enough."

"I… see…." Soichiro pants.

"By the way you should turn around." Maka informs them.

The team blink then turn around to see the spectacular view with an amazed gasp.

Truly the view is worth climbing all those stairs.

Once the team had rested for a minute they continue on their way.

"Maka why don't you go ahead and get us permission to enter the death room." Soul states.

Maka nods and dashes on ahead disappearing from sight.

"We'll take our time getting there so Maka can get us in." Soul tells the team. "The death room is where Lord Death is. You'll meet him soon enough."

Suddenly BB walks by them stopping in front of them making them stop. He is carrying a light brown wooden bat with nails that are a mixture of straight and bent poking out of the wooden bat sharp ends poking out. He has the bat slung over his shoulder so the handle, that has black rubber grippers wrapped around said handle like you see on normal baseball bats, which doesn't have any nails sticking out of it is resting on his shoulder. He analyzes the team with his red eyes. "I've never seen them before. So you must be new here." He says directly at the team and looks above their heads.

This makes those that know about the shinigami eyes freeze in shock.

"You have the shinigami eyes don't you?" Soichiro asks.

B looks to his face. "Yes. I was born with them. You seem to know about them. Maybe you've seen them somewhere before? Or you studied up on them?"

"There was a case we worked on in our world and by possessing a death note you can make a deal with a shinigami to get shinigami eyes for giving up half your life span." Soichiro explains. "I've never heard of anyone being born with it though."

"I see." B shrugs but has an insane looking grin on his face.

"Beyond and Always. How have you two been?" Soul greets the two new comers.

"Great." B looks proudly. "We were about to head out for some practice."

"So that's why A is in his weapon form." Soul observes calmly. "That's cool. I thought he was a demon knife. Or did you switch partners?"

Beyond glares at Soul with a murderous look making Soul take a step back knowing that they could attack if you get on their bad side. "I would never switch partners. A is a spiked bat and a knife. He has two weapon forms." He explains.

"I see. I don't feel like picking a fight with you so forgive me for not knowing." Soul looks a little worried knowing that you'd have to be Black star to keep trying to provoke BB and A. He also knows he doesn't have a meister right now so what's the point of a non-death scythe weapon to head into battle without a meister at least one as foolish as this as it is highly not recommended for weapons to fight on their own.

It wouldn't be cool of him.

A voice that seems to come from nowhere but it's A's voice speaks up. "Beyond we have practice to do. No point in dawdling here. Besides Soul isn't with his meister he wouldn't be a formable opponent on his own."

B looks away from Soul. "Right. But before we go I want to say something to the new comers."

The spiked bat, which is A, glows red and A transforms into human form standing next to B holding hands with him. "I see. But don't take too long." His light brown hair goes down to just an inch below his ears and his sea blue eyes look bored but have a devilish gleam to them. He has on a navy blue pull over hoodie and slightly baggy jeans with black runners on his feet.

"I'll make it plain and simple." Beyond promises with a smile at his weapon who returns it. He then turns back to the team with a serious look. "Listen up. I don't care who you are but if you flirt with A I will kill you. If you hurt A or Near I'll kill you. You better watch yourselves around A and Near cause if you make a wrong move you're as good as dead."

With that A and BB walk away.

"Scary." Matsuda says from his hiding spot behind Mogi.

"He also mentioned Near. Why?" Rester asks.

"Near, Beyond and A are close friends. That's why. Near may be partnered with Mello and Matt but Beyond and A are still close friends of his." Soul tells them.

"Say there's something bugging me." Halle looks thoughtful. "Meisters and weapons are they teamed up by a teacher picking their partners or do they pick themselves?"

"Meisters and weapons don't get paired up by a teacher or anyone who are not them. It's their own choice of who they pair up with. If someone made you pair up with someone it doesn't work you see. In order to work together and be able to do soul resonance as well as be able to fight together meister and weapon must be able to not only match each other's soul wave lengths but have compatible personalities between each other as well. Without being able to do that a weapon and meister cannot fight together. If you can't match soul wave lengths and are on different pages to put it one way then a meister cannot wield the weapon. But if a weapon and meister stay on the same page the meister won't even need to put any strength into wielding the weapon for the weapon to move." Soul explains.

"I'm curious about what a demon knife looks like." Aizawa asks. "Do you think you can explain it to us?"

"A knife with a dark grey skull shape outlined with black and the eyes along with nose are also black on the blade. There's another skull hat's like the one on the blade but it's light grey and it's on the handle. The one on the handle has the teeth part facing the end of the handle where there's nothing after it and the one on the blade faces the tip of the blade. Both skulls are in the middle of the blade and handle. The handle has the part that separates the blade from the handle that's mahogany it stops the handle from going into someone with the blade. The dark grey with a black stripe that lines up with the sharp side of the blade but on the handle then above and below the skull on the handle there is a red stripe. Satisfied?" Soul tilts his head slightly.

Aizawa nods.

"Then let's keep going." Soul leads the way as they continue walking towards the death room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Enrollment in the DWMA. Enter the meister Mello?

The ones from the Death note world are now in the Death room and they meet lord Death.

"Hello hello!" Lord Death greets. "How's it going?"

"Meister Maka reporting sir." Maka says. "Thank you for seeing us."

"Yeah yeah. No problem." Lord Death's hand appears and he seems to wave off the thanks. "What's up?" He asks putting his hands away again.

"These people who we've brought here are from another world." Maka says. "No idea on how this is possible but apparently it is."

Lord Death looks to the others in the room as Maka and Soul stand to the side to let Lord Death see. "Hmmm. Yes very intriguing." He says analyzing the others for a moment then he claps his hands together as he comes to a decision. "I know! Would you like to enroll into the DWMA? Maybe you'll find out why you were brought to this world." He says.

"Is that a good idea?" Soul asks. "They don't know much about this world other than what me and Maka have explained." He says.

"It'll be fine I'm sure. But it's up to them on what they do." Lord Death explains. "The more the merrier!"

"Might as well." Matsuda says. "There's nowhere else to go and like he said we might find out why we are here."

The others nod in agreement.

"Alright! Then it's official! You are now enrolled in the DWMA! Maka can take you to where the other freshmen's are." Lord Death says happily.

"Yes Lord Death." Maka says with a bow. "Come on." She takes the lead out of the death room. "It'll be ok if you don't feel like you fit in with the elite looking groups here. Not all freshman's are as good as some others you'll see as usually the freshmen are on a lower level than the more elite groups here."

"By elite you mean like Light and L or you and Soul?" Ide asks.

Maka nods. "Yeah like them as well as me and Soul. L and Light are a strong pair but that's to be expected from the "EAT" class. Me and Soul are also a part of the "EAT" class."

The others are confused and Soul lets Maka explain.

"DWMA has two general advancement curriculums. Ninety percent of the student body is placed in the "NOT" class. "NOT" Is Normally Overcome Target. It is for Non-combatants. The other ten percent is the "EAT" class. "EAT" is Especially Advantaged Talent. It is for agents who use their powers to battle evil. But even "NOT" students can be dangerous if they don't learn to manage their powers. Especially or well mainly the weapons. "EAT" class students often become famous or idolized as we continue to fight off the evil of the world. An evil that no ordinary humans could take down."

"Wow that sounds elite alright." Matsuda says with an 'oh man.' Look on his face.

They make it to where the freshman's are gathering.

Maka leads them inside and while Maka goes over to the man, Sid, who is taking names as well as handing out tags that say weapon or meister the others glance around at the freshmen's.

"Alright you guys." Sid says getting the group from the world of Death note's attention. "I'm Sid. Maka and Soul have explained your situation so for now partner up with others in your group at least until you know if you are a weapon or a meister then you can switch partners if you want."

The group from the Death note world all nod in understanding.

"Alright then I'll be taking your names." Sid continues.

"See you guys. We gotta get to class." Maka says.

"Bye!" The team say their good byes as Soul and Maka leave.

They give their names to Sid then they join the freshmen's in waiting.

"Who do you think should partner with who?" Matsuda asks.

"I am not sure yet." Rester says. "This whole partner thing is a little strange still."

"That's everyone." Sid walks to the front. "As I'm sure you all should know by now I am Sid, school staff. We called you here together so we could get a good look at you. Each meister and weapon will get partnered up with someone, but there's no need to rush your decision. Take your time and find a partner who truly suits you."

The freshmen's listen attentively.

"If you are having trouble deciding then go to events such as a bingo tournament." Sid says then picks up a stack of papers. "Here are some sheets with a rough outline of what's coming up on the schedule. Take one and pass them toward the back." He hands the stack to the closest person and they get passed around as everyone takes one until there are none left and everyone has a copy.

They then get an explanation about the two different classes but the team have already heard that so they take a look at the sheets.

The team pay attention again once that's over.

"There's a real variety of uniforms here. You're free to mix and match tops and bottoms or you can just wear your own cloths. What I'm going to do now is teach you how to control those powers of yours well at least begin working on that with you all. In order to help me do that. I've brought a trio from the "EAT" class. You're first day will not be any work on your behalf other than paying attention." Sid explains then turns to the door. "Come on in."

The door opens letting the three people enter.

Mello, Near and Matt walk into the room only to stand in a line beside Sid facing the freshman's.

"This is gun meister Mello, angel gun Near and devil gun Matt." Sid introduces them. "However despite the names that humans have given different weapons they are demon weapons here at the DWMA."

Mello glances to Near and Matt who are on either side of him with Matt beside Sid.

Near starts glowing white with Matt glowing a darker shade of grey but is still glowing.

The two jump into the air and transform into their weapon forms with Mello catching them.

Near's weapon form is a gun that looks to be a grey, white and yellow pistol. It has angel wings on the back that look to be decoration, four crosses on either side of the barrel with the word Angel in between and four crosses on the handle that is the same as the ones on the barrel but there is a light grey skull between the crosses. The section just under and above the tip of the barrel is yellow while the very end of the barrel is black as well as slightly sticking out. The trigger isn't against the handle area instead in the middle of the gap for the trigger. Finally there is a dangle charm that is attached to the bottom of the gun by a short chain, the charm is a yellow cross. The only yellow on the gun is what is mentioned above.

Matt's weapon form is also a gun that looks to be a pistol but the colors are black, grey, red and a white skull. It has black and red demon wings on the back that look to be a decoration. There is black pentagrams that is four in total on the barrel with two on each side of the barrel and between the pentagrams there is the word Devil. The handle also holds four pentagrams with two on each side that is like the ones on the barrel but between them there is a white with black outlines skull instead of the word Devil. The trigger is black and almost seems to be a part of the ring of space for the trigger. He also has a dangle charm but his is a black with red insides pentagram.

Mello holds them both with his pointer on the triggers ready to go into action.

The freshmen's back up to a wall standing in a line ready to watch the three.

The changing to weapon form suddenly makes the freshmen feel like animals backing off another's territory as to not get hurt.

"Alright everyone please sit on the floor by that wall you're standing by." Sid instructs pointing to the one with the windows.

The freshmen do as told and Sid joins them.

"Stay sitting during this demonstration." Sid tells everyone sitting. "And pay attention."

Mello stands facing the freshmen. "I have two weapons but having two is very difficult and very rare to work out. So for the sake of this I will be using the term of one weapon since that is more than likely how you all are going to turn out with; with one partner. Both weapon and meister are human beings. Weapons are not objects or tools." He moves his hands out so the freshmen can see. "If both weapon and meister stay on the same page." He lets go of the weapons until only his finger in the hole where the triggers are is what is keeping the weapons from falling. "Then the meister won't even have to put any strength into wielding the weapon for them to move."

The weapons start spinning on their own around Mello's finger without Mello having to do anything.

The freshmen watch in awe.

Mello stops the spinning and continues on as targets around the room but not in a place that'll endanger the freshmen appear as they are moving up and down quickly like a very advanced challenge. "But for this to happen the meister must recognize the weapons will with the weapon doing the same for the meister." He moves so he turns and shoots at one target making it stop to show he hit it dead on in the middle of the target. He moves around the room like he's in a battle and shoots the targets using both Matt and Near.

Each time a target is hit they stop and show that each shot was dead on the center even the times Mello shot in mid-air while still landing perfectly to move quickly after.

By the time Mello skids to a stop in the middle of the room, all targets have been hit dead on in the center without a single bullet that missed at all.

Mello does a small bow to end the demonstration.

The freshmen clap as they recover from their awe.

Sid gets up and goes over to Mello who straightens to stand properly again. "Thank you for that wonderful demonstration." He says.

Black star comes bursting into the room. "Ya-hoo!" He has Tsubaki in her chain scythe weapon form as he skids to face Mello. "Sid! You should have chosen me for the demonstration! I'm a much bigger star than he is!" He says puffing out his chest. "Well then how about a fight? What do you say Mello? I'll show you who's the better star! ME!"

"Fine by me." Mello accepts.

Sid quickly moves everyone to the front of the room to keep them out of the way of the fight. "Students can get into fights with one another." He explains. "It's the kind of school this is."

Black star charges first. He starts off running towards Mello then jumps up and throws one of the blades at Mello who leaps straight up into the air making the blade dig into the ground as the blonde lands perfectly balanced on the chain.

Mello notices that Black star is going to pull the blade back towards him so the blonde does a backflip just as the chain starts moving back towards Black star with the blade following the chain. The blonde lands gracefully on the ground and Black star dashes forward as soon as he hits the ground but when he lands he makes the floor crack.

Black star gets close enough that he starts attacking with Mello using his weapons to block the attacks.

Both moving to attack and dodge or block in lightning quick attacks; that it almost seems like the clanking of metal against metal that fills the air, is the only sign of their weapons actually clashing proving this is a real fight.

The battle is so fast pace that for the freshmen it's almost a little hard to follow but they are struck with awe about it.

Those from the world of Death note start to think that the two are fighting in a way it almost seems like intense dancing as they move around either backwards or forwards or even to one side or the other almost making or do make small circles as they continue to fight.

Mello and Black star take the fight to the air when Mello jumps to avoid being hit by one of Black stars attacks.

Black star starts to follow Mello. But just as he is a little ways up in the air then Mello points both of his weapons at Black star and fires them at the same time sending Black star flying back into the ground.

Mello lands and Black star charges forth again only for the two to clash weapons in close combat once again.

Black star and Mello are both once again attacking, dodging and blocking with lightning quick movements.

Mello sees an opening and spins sending a kick into Black stars gut making him air born enough for Mello to place the barrel of Matts gun on Black stars stomach and fires.

Black star is sent flying to the side stunned until he hits the ground then as his body does the natural bounce he gets back to his feet. "A weak trick." He says with his big grin. "That's nothing a big star like me can't handle."

"Why isn't Black star bleeding?" Halle wonders out loud.

"Matt and Near don't shoot normal bullets. They aren't normal weapons after all. They shoot compressed pieces of the soul waves they get either from each other or Mello." Sid explains.

"I guess that makes sense." Soichiro says as they continue to watch the fight.

Mello starts shooting at Black star making the other move to try to avoid the attacks but still manages to get hit by some.

Both have been hit by some attacks from the other so far.

Black star growls and charges at Mello with great speed.

Mello stops shooting and deciding to do a closer attack he charges forward also with great speed.

The two jump into the air and clash in mid-air. Black star trying to slice at Mello and Mello pushing Black stars attack back. Mello points the one gun that isn't blocking Black stars attack and uses Near to fire a shot at Black star sending him flying back but not before sending a kick to Mello making the other also go flying back. They crash onto the ground at pretty much the same time and they both landed on their feet even though no one could tell that until the small clouds of dust around the two disappear.

"A tiny star like you cannot defeat a big star like me!" Black star yells then charges forward again. He tries slashing at Mello but his attacks are blocked as Mello uses his weapons to block the lightning quick attacks with his lightning quick movements.

The clanking of metal against metal continues to fill the air.

The two slam at each other in another attempt but they end up acting like springs when they try to push the other away. Both go flying back and skid on the floor in crouched positions.

Black star stands first then he gets Tsubaki to change to a ninja blade.

"You're an idiot. Picking a fight with me." Mello says straightening to a standing position. "Ready?" His eyes flicker down to one of his weapons as both are at his sides since his arms attached to the hands holding weapons are at his sides.

Matt and Near both let out a sound of agreement then Mello smirks.

"Let's go soul resonance!" Mello, Near and Matt say together.

Matt and Near transform into their soul resonance form.

Matt and Near transform into small round cannon looking weapons that are now also on Mello's arm going half way up to the elbow.

Matt's new weapon look is a black cannon looking weapon with a red pentagram on the top and the dangle charm is still on as well as the wings still being attached to the back.

Near's new weapon look is a white cannon looking weapon with a yellow cross on the top and the dangle charm is also still on as well as the wings still being attached to the back.

The new weapon look is almost like a cylinder drum but at the same time it has the cannon look that nicely fits on Mello's arms to no more than half way to his elbow though the end going up the arm is a little closer to the wrist than half way to the elbow.

"That's Mello, Near and Matt's soul resonance form. Soul resonance is when the meister and weapon harmonize. The meister passes soul waves to the weapon, the weapon then magnifies the waves and passes them back. They repeat the process until they create a soul wave more powerful than either is alone." Sid explains.

Mello jumps into the air to avoid an attack from Black star only to point Near at Black star who jumps up after him. "Heavens light." He says and fires the beam that hits Black star.

The beam from Near is a light yellow almost white beam with black electric looking line spiraling around the beam starting from the top and black outline crosses can be seen moving around in the beam.

It sends Black star flying into the wall while Mello lands gracefully on his feet on the ground having to bend his knees slightly as a follow through and skids back a little as he lands.

Black star attacks once more as he leaps from the dust cloud and the two once again begin fighting their close combat fighting.

Mello waits for the perfect opportunity and crouches as Black star leans forward to attack then he spins to send a kick to Black stars gut sending him up into the air. He jumps up after Black start and ends up pretty much right above Black star who turns in mid-air to face Mello.

Black star glares challenging at Mello.

Mello puts Near up against Black star. "Heavens light!" He fires Near sending Black star flying to the ground. Mello flips in midair and lands once again gracefully on the ground like last time.

"I'm not done with you!" Black star yells from the dust cloud.

As the dust cloud clears they can now see Black star with Tsubaki in shuriken mode.

Black star throws Tsubaki at Mello. "Take that! You puny punk!"

Mello aims Matt at Tsubaki. "Hells fire." He says then fires making the beam hit Tsubaki so she goes flying back to Black star who leaps backwards to dodge it.

The beam from Matt is a light grey almost white beam with black electric looking line spiraling around the beam starting from the top and black outline pentagrams can be seen moving around in the beam.

Black star lands first on his hands then uses that as a spring to go back into the air so he can land on his feet this time. "Tsubaki!"

"Right!" Tsubaki's voice comes from her weapon form as she changes to ninja blade.

As the transformation completes Black star grabs Tsubaki who is no longer stuck in the ground.

Black star had grabbed Tsubaki as he ran past only to skid to a stop half way to Mello.

Mello points Matt at Black star. "Let's finish this." He says and prepares to fire. "Hells fire."

The beam that is fired from Matt hits right where Black star was as the other jumps into the air.

Mello quickly moves to the side and spins around to avoid being landed on by Black star who is now closer to him again. He blocks an attack then points Near at Black star as soon as he gets a few steps away.

Black star dashes forward so Mello jumps into the air, turns and points Near at Black star once again.

"Heavens light." Mello says as the shot is fired from Near straight to Black star causing a dust cloud as expected. The blonde lands gracefully on his feet. "That should do it." He says as his weapons change back to guns.

Black star laughs. "You think something like that would defeat me?" He steps out of the dust cloud. "Think again." His looks shows that he has been battling like Mello but neither has lost yet. "I'm the biggest star this world has ever seen!" He boasts.

"If that's so. Would you stop giving me child's play and get on with the real fight?" Mello says. "Or are you too scared to admit that you don't actually know how to fight?"

Black star glares. "I am the greatest! You are nothing compared to how big of a star I am! You will be sorry that you ever challenged me!" He says. "Speed star." He uses his speed star technique to dash around Mello. "Haha! You can't see me can you!" He shouts as he appears in one spot for a second then another.

Mello stands and waits as if expecting something to happen.

"Feel lucky you get to see such a big star like me perform my awesomeness in front of you!" Black star then lets out a laugh.

Mello closes his eyes a moment then he opens them and jumps into the air.

Tsubaki lands, in ninja blade mode, into the ground right where Mello was just a few seconds ago.

Black star appears in front of him just as he reaches the peak of his jump. He slams into Mello and they slam into the ground causing cracks on the ground as well as dust. Black star lands so he is standing where there is less dust and stands with his chest puffed out now holding Tsubaki again. "Ha! You can't defeat me! I'm Black star!" He throws his head back laughing.

"Black star." Tsubaki speaks concerned. "Something doesn't seem right. It's too quiet."

"Of course it is! I have silenced him in awe of my greatness!" Black star responds with a big grin he watches as the dust cloud, that's the biggest right where the impact happened, to first reveal a dark figure that's standing that turns out to show it's Mello standing as the dust clears.

"Are you done with your games Black star?" Mello asks.

"I'm just getting started." Black star responds. "And when I win all these freshmen can have my autograph! They'll be begging for it!"

Mello smirks softly. "Then I guess it's good I saved the best for last." He crouches standing on his toes a little, enough so his heels are off the ground. His hands holding his two weapons move out to be straight as well as facing the ground at an angle.

"You sure are being submissive to me. That's good. It means you know your place." Black star says.

Near and Matt transform into their soul resonance forms again.

Mello brings them up once they are in their soul resonance forms and connects them, the wings not getting in the way, by just putting them against each other facing Black star. "Harmony cannon." He fires, causing himself to be moved back a millimeter or two when he fires.

The beam that comes out starts as the two different beams from each weapon swirling around each other.

Once the beam is combined, a few centimeters from where it was fired, it is a beam that is mixed with grey and yellow so both colors show and the black electric line is still the same with both black outline pentagrams along with black outline crosses can be seen moving around in the beam. It is also double the size of the one of the original beams.

The beam hits Black star causing what seems like an explosion with some smoke made skulls appearing in the smoke though a lot of smoke in this world appears to have some smoke skulls in them.

Then when the smoke clears they see a crater in the floor and a hole in the wall where he blew Black star away off to somewhere in the distance outside that, him flying off to somewhere, can be seen by looking out of the hole though Black star seems to be gone like he had been blasted too far to see.

Mello stands with his weapons still in soul resonance form. "Idiot." He stares at where Black star used to be but was blown away when hit. "I was only making sure I wouldn't be sent flying back when I fired that attack at you." He waits a moments as his weapons go back to gun form. He moves his arms up at the same time so his weapons are facing the ground at an angle, as his weapons glow to show their changing back to human form, so it's in perfect sync and once he reaches his shoulders he throws his weapons into the air so they change back to human form.

Matt and Near change in midair behind Mello and their forms look to be slightly crouched as soon as they change but they straighten their legs at the right moment so when they do then it is the second before they actually land. They land and very slightly crouch as if a follow through then they straighten to normal standing positions a moment after.

"That is just an example of the kinds of battles you may see in the DWMA when the students challenge each other to fights. In order for a fight to continue though there must be a teacher present. It's the kind of school this is so you'll see more fights as you continue on in this academy." Sid explains. "Harmony cannon is only one of Mello, Near and Matt's more powerful soul resonance attacks. Now remember that wielding two weapons at once and be able to sync their soul wavelengths is usually close to impossible and only about three pairs have managed to pull it off with one of them being Mello. And another being a grim reaper whose name is Death the kid. He is the son of Lord Death. The third is also a EAT student named Kiriku Rungu. Do not feel discouraged even if things seem too tough around here. To become good weapons and meisters it is about knowing your skill and controlling your abilities. Especially with the weapons."

Those from the Death note world swallow heavily at what they had witnessed. They hope that they won't be getting into any fights until they are much better at it.

"That's it for today!" Sid closes the class as Mello, Near and Matt leave. "You will be shown to your dorms."

Once everyone now has a room in the dorms they get to relax a little.

Halle has a room to herself and feels lucky she does. She plops down onto the bed and thinks about everything she saw today. "How can Mello and Near work together in this world? I would have thought they'd be the same as from our world." She sighs softly. "I wonder if we are just reported missing in our world. How did they become partners anyways?" She rolls over to her side. "Man this world sure has a lot to take in." She then begins to wonder if they will be able to return to their world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Following the footsteps backwards. The beginning of the trio's partnership?

The team meet together the next morning for breakfast.

Maka joins them. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Matsuda responds.

"Thanks." Maka responds.

L and Light walk into the cafeteria and walk past the table the team and Maka are at.

Maka turns to them. "Hey L and Light you back already?" She greets them.

L and Light stop walking then turn to her.

"Yeah we just got back. We collected the kishin eggs but the witch didn't show up. We'll be doing another patrol tonight as well as visiting that place when we can for a few days to make sure she still isn't hanging around there." L explains.

"Ah. Well it's good that you guys were able to collect the kishin eggs at least." Maka says.

Light nods. "Yeah it is. Especially with a few being close to becoming kishins."

"That would have been horrible had it been left alone. Well good job." Maka says.

"Thanks. You and Soul keep doing a good job too." L responds.

"We will." Maka nods then the two notice the team so Maka explains. "They are from another world."

"Oh I see. Well good luck here." Light says.

"We should get something to eat." L says. "We will need to fuel up and rest before we head back to do the patrol since it'll be an all-night patrol if we want to have any chance at catching the witch. We need to be ready at full strength if we run into the witch."

"Right." Light says as he looks to L then nods. "Well see you guys." He says turning back to the group.

L and Light leave to get something to eat.

"Say Maka. Do you know how Mello, Near and Matt became a trio?" Halle asks turning back to Maka.

"Yeah. It's almost like a legend here because something like it never really happens in the way that it did for them." Maka nods as everyone at the table turns back to what they were doing which is talking. "You see they didn't become partners while at the DWMA. It was before they came here. It was quite a while ago. You see they actually grew up on the streets pretty much most of their lives and that's where they met when Mello was thirteen, Matt twelve and Near eleven..….." She begins to tell them the story.

Meanwhile…..

Mello, Near and Matt are riding on Mello's motorcycle as they travel to another mission. Mello is the driver with Near sitting right behind Mello then Matt right behind Near. All three of them can fit as they have found a way to squish in together without being too cramped.

Near has the map. "Next left." He tells Mello.

Mello takes the next left and they can see the city coming up in the distance. "Almost there." He says making Near look up from the map to see the city.

Near puts the map away while keeping one arm around Mello to keep himself from falling off as he puts the map into his pocket. He puts both arms around Mello again once that's done. "We'll take a look at the city map once there." He says.

Mello nods and speeds up a little.

They make it to the city but something doesn't seem right as very few are outside.

The few that are outside look scared walking around tensely as if the kishin himself is going to pop out from nothing and rip them apart.

Mello goes through the city a little. "The locals are scared of something." He points out the obvious as he finds a place to park his bike.

"It must be whatever is attacking this place." Near says.

Matt nods as they get off the bike once Mello parks it.

An elderly man comes running over to the three. "Are you from the DWMA?" He asks.

"You got that right." Matt says while Mello makes sure the bike is good then comes over.

"Oh thank the heavens!" The man says. "I am so glad you are here! There are these two beasts that are terrorizing this city."

"That's why we are here." Mello says. "Now what can you give us for information on what is terrorizing the city so we can get a better idea of what kind of enemy you have."

"They are these horrible beasts that look to have been human but they now look like they were experimented on turning them to some sort of human beast killing machines." The man explains.

"We are dealing with two kishin eggs then. Just as suspected." Near says. "This should be a piece of cake."

"Is there any specific location where these beasts might be?" Matt asks.

"They just appear here and there to attack the city." The man tells them.

"That's alright. We'll see what we can find." Mello says and the three begin their search for the kishins.

Later…..

"Why haven't they attacked?" Matt wonders as they have been searching for a while now but no sign of said Kishins with it getting close to mid-afternoon.

"Maybe they are thinking like a ghost. Strangers come in looking for them and they shy away for the first bit." Near theorizes.

"Perhaps." Mello says. "But let's keep looking a little longer. Then we will take a break and decide our plan of action."

Suddenly screams come from the direction they came from not long ago.

They rush over in that direction and find a bloody crime scene but no signs of the kishins.

No bodies were left, not even the souls.

"They were just here." Mello growls a little frustrated.

"Maybe we should try a stake out. They seem to be shying away from us and maybe in the darkness they might feel braver." Matt suggests.

"Right. We'll do a stakeout and find these kishins hopefully before anymore damage is done." Mello agrees as they walk away from the alley. He walks past another alley way then looks down it seeing a gang surrounding a guy and he gets a flashback of how he first met Matt and Near as another guy helps the guy being ganged up on.

Flashback:

Mello was much younger but not a little kid. He is thirteen and he is a wanderer who has won every fight he's been in….. Until one battle in one of the alley ways of a city.

The gang was heavily armed and had gotten Mello against a wall while being surrounded by the gang.

"This is where you lose." The gang leader says with a smirk.

Mello hates that he can't be armed with the shortage of money and the expensive prices of the black market that don't take him seriously.

"Hey!" A voice says and the gang looks as well as Mello. The new comer is a redhead holding a gun that doesn't look like any ordinary gun.

It is a gun that looks to be a grey, white and yellow pistol. It has angel wings on the back that look to be decoration, four crosses on either side of the barrel with the word Angel in between and four crosses on the handle that is the same as the ones on the barrel but there is a light grey skull between the crosses. The section just under and above the tip of the barrel is yellow while the very end of the barrel is black as well as slightly sticking out. The trigger isn't against the handle area instead in the middle of the gap for the trigger. Finally there is a dangle charm that is attached to the bottom of the gun by a short chain, the charm is a yellow cross. The only yellow on the gun is what is mentioned above.

The red head points the gun at the gang. "Leave him alone."

"Oh yeah you punk? What are you gonna do?" The gang leader snickers.

"I am challenging you to a battle." The red head says.

"Fine then. If I win you must do whatever I say. But if you win then we will leave." The gang leader accepts with confidence.

"Fine by me." The red head agrees.

The gang leader steps forward and the red head gets ready to fight.

"Your move is first." The red head says.

"Alright." The gang leader goes with a switch blade as a weapon. He charges at the red head and begins slashing at him who dodges each attack easily.

The red head grabs the gang leaders wrist keeping the switch blade from landing a hit on him. He points the gun at the gang leader but before he can fire the gang leader pulls out a bigger knife.

The gang leader slashes the bigger knife at the red head with an expectation that it would make the red head lean back to avoid being hit….. But he doesn't do that…. He lets it hit his side and it ends up seeming to go through him cutting him in half but there's no blood instead his insides seem to be just glowing mass that makes up his body as he smirks.

The red head, who had started to transform when hit by the knife to not be hurt or killed, throws the gun into the air and it glows as the red head glows then leaps into the air in a way that he is pretty much a glowing mass that seems to do a jump into the air.

What lands on the other side is a mostly albino boy who catches a gun that seems to have taken the place of the red head.

The gun is what looks to be a pistol but the colors are black, grey, red and a white skull. It has black and red demon wings on the back that look to be a decoration. There is black pentagrams that is four in total on the barrel with two on each side of the barrel and between the pentagrams there is the word Devil. The handle also holds four pentagrams with two on each side that is like the ones on the barrel but between them there is a white with black outlines skull instead of the word Devil. The trigger is black and almost seems to be a part of the ring of space for the trigger. He also has a dangle charm but his is a black with red insides pentagram.

The mostly albino boy, being shorter than the gang leader fires at the gang leaders back making the gang leader gasp in pain then fall forward.

The gang leader gets up and charges at the mostly albino boy who switches places with the red head who lands behind the gang leader, grabs the gun that is the mostly albino boy and fires a shot at the gang leaders head.

The gang leader manages to dodge and spins to slash at the red head.

The red head manages to switch with the mostly albino boy before the gang leader can turn much the mostly albino boy shoots at the gang leaders head this time hitting the target.

The gang leader falls forward and doesn't get up.

The mostly albino boy turns to the gang who is now realizing they have just gotten into trouble with two weapons that know how to fight with each other. "Take your boss and get your sorry asses out of here." He says looking very dangerous.

The gang gather their leader then scurry out of there like frightened mice.

After all the gang leader is much stronger than any of them could hope to be so when the weapons struck their gang leader down they became terrified.

The mostly albino lets his dangerous look drop then let's go of the red head to let him return to human form.

Mello has heard about people who can transform into weapons but he's never seen it happen.

The two turn to Mello.

"You alright?" The mostly albino boy asks.

Mello nods and the red head offers a hand but Mello gets up on his own. "Yeah thanks. You know I've never seen weapons like you guys before. I've only heard of them."

The red head smiles and lets his arm drop to his side. "Yeah well I guess it's not every day you see some kids turn into weapons like that."

"That's true." Mello agrees.

"How old are you?" The red head asks.

"I'm thirteen and my name is Mihael Keehl but you can call me Mello. What about you two?" Mello responds.

"Names Mail Jeevas but you can call me Matt. I'm twelve." The red head responds.

"And I'm Nate River but please call me Near. I'm eleven." The mostly albino boy also replies.

"Me and Near met on our travels and we decided to become a team especially since both of us have nowhere to go back to. You have a place to go home?" Matt asks.

"No. I'm a wanderer." Mello responds. "I have nowhere to go back to either."

"Then why not join us?" Near offers.

Mello nods with a smile. "Sure."

End of flashback.

Mello smiles a little as he remembers this.

"You ok?" Matt asks Mello as the gang leaves the two men alone.

Mello turns to him. "Yeah was just thinking of when we first all started traveling together."

Matt and Near smile.

"That was a good time. I'm really glad that we got to meet. Though I kind of wish that it was under better terms." Matt says.

"It is one part of our past that brought the three of us closer together. It is possible that if it was any different we may not be the team we are today." Near points out.

"Yeah that's good a point." Mello agrees. "It almost seems like a fairy tale now that I look back at it. Moving from place to place and leaving schools that the government paid for us to go in because of the we have to have schooling thing, if at least one of us didn't like it there or couldn't fit in even if it was because you two are weapons. Growing up on the streets. If we had to sleep on the streets in the rain we would do it together. If someone messed with one then they messed with all."

"Doing whatever we had to just to get by and survive." Near adds.

"Or that without knowing it we were doing a form of soul resonance even in our human form, that we can still do. We understand each other almost like we had surgery to get ourselves connected wirelessly. We pass each other strength when they need it in ways that others can't see unless they can see soul wavelengths. I don't understand how it happened but it did and man I am I glad it did." Matt says.

The other two nod in agreement.

"Well we need to find these kishins. So let's get ready to do our stakeout." Mello says.

So that night they did a stakeout.

Matt and Near in weapon form with Mello standing on the top of a lamp post, tall enough to overlook enough of the city, that has barely any place to stand on but Mello thanks the years of practice so he can do this.

Mello glances around waiting for the kishins to show themselves. "Come on. Give us something to work with." He says under his breath.

"There!" Near suddenly speaks and Mello turns in the direction of the side he's holding Near on.

Sure enough there is movement that is most obviously the kishins.

"Bingo." Mello says and jumps from roof to roof to quickly get to the kishins. "You two are going down!" He jumps towards the kishins and starts blasting them with gun fire.

The kishins back up with a small cry as they are hit by the bullets.

Mello lands on the ground and they are facing the kishins.

"Hey…. You guys doesn't it…" Matt starts.

"Yeah it does. It's similar by so much yet not the exact same" Near agrees.

"Our first fight as a trio." Mello finishes that.

Flash back:

Mello, Matt and Near have been traveling together for almost two years now.

If fights happen then Mello doesn't wield either Matt or Near as they do that themselves letting Mello fight the same way he always has.

It works for them all so far.

All three of them have learned a lot about each other and they have become closer as they continue to travel.

Then one night they were traveling through the city streets when two kishins appear in front of them.

"It's the one I've been looking for!" Matt and Near say together as they recognize each one of the kishins as the one that killed their family as well as destroyed their home towns.

"So these are the beasts or well kishins that started it all for you guys. The kishins that in two different towns helped you both make your first transformations." Mello observes.

"That's right." Near glances down slightly as his own little sister wielded him on his first transformation only to get killed. He feels guilty about that but he will get revenge and destroy the monster that caused her death along with the rest of his family's and so many others.

Matt puts a reassuring hand on Near's shoulder getting his attention. "We'll take them down and those that lost their lives because of these two can rest peacefully." He says.

Mello comes over and places an assuring hand on Near's other shoulder making him look to the blonde. "You can do it."

Near smiles and nods. "Let's do this!"

Mello steps back as this is a fight that the two have been searching for ever since the tragedy in their pasts…. The destruction of their homes... Their friends and family…. Everything they knew and cared for.

Near transforms and Matt gets ready to wield Near as the kishins charges.

The kishins are working together and they move in such a way to prove.

Matt would attack one but the other would attack making this just a fight for the two to survive even as they switch from one to the other it was no use as the kishins would move accordingly; making Matt and Near not really having a good enough opportunity to attack to take down the kishins.

Just one gun wasn't going to win this fight.

Mello fears he may just lose his friends lives in this fight and comes to a decision. "Matt! Near!" He calls to the two.

Matt glances to Mello then turns back to the kishin to avoid being attacked. "We're listening." He says then he switches places with Near to avoid being killed.

"What is it Mello?" Near asks as he also continues to try to stay alive.

Both are not being rude as Mello can tell since they are trying hard to not die at the moment.

"Both of you transform and let me wield you!" Mello tells them his idea.

"Will that even work?" Matt says as Near tries to look for an opening to strike since Matt is in weapon form now.

"We should try it." Mello says. "You saved my life and I owe you something. Let me help you guys with this fight like you did for me when we first met."

Matt switches places with Near. "Alright let's see what you got."

Mello nods and quickly moves towards Matt.

Matt throws Near up into the air and transforms just as Mello gets there so Mello catches Near who has stayed in weapon form as well as Matt who is now in weapon form.

"Let's do this." Near says.

"Right." Mello agrees and jumps back to avoid an attack. He points the two guns at the kishins and fires.

The kishins split apart and move to surround Mello.

Mello points one gun at each and fires making it impossible for the kishins to try to land any attacks.

"The tables have turned!" Matt says grinning.

Mello gets hits on the kishins then the kishins attack together.

Without thinking about it the trio do something instinctual.

"Let's go soul resonance!" They shout together.

Matt and Near transform into their soul resonance forms and Mello crouches on the ground only to jump into the air.

"Didn't know you could change weapon form." Mello says.

"Neither did I. This hasn't happened before. But this form feels much more powerful." Near says.

"I am in the same boat. It almost feels as if we've somehow mixed our souls to become one." Matt agrees.

"Well it started as instinctual and that's how we'll go about it." Mello says as the kishins leap up towards him. He points Near at one kishin, that happens to be the one that Near was hunting down, and prepares to fire. "Heaven's light." He says then the beam fires from Near but it misses and causes the kishin to go off course going back to the ground. He turns and points Matt at the other kishin. "Hell's fire." He says then the beam fires from Matt only to end up the same as how it did for Near.

The kishins are both on the ground and Mello lands on the ground so he is facing both of them.

He realizes he has his back to a wall. "Well here goes nothing." He crouches down bracing himself as he brings Matt and Near so they are side by side touching as they are right up against each other. "Harmony cannon."

The beams are fired then combine and head straight for the kishins.

"I knew it! You're students of the DWMA and are here to collect our souls!" One kishin says confusing the trio.

The kishins are goners before they know it.

The kishins leave kishin egg souls behind.

There is some destruction from the fight but there is no sign of anyone having been hurt except the kishins.

Mello stands back up. "Those must be their souls. I heard that weapons can eat souls but if they eat the wrong one then they could become evil."

"Do you think this kind of soul is safe to eat?" Matt asks.

"What would be the point of eating souls if it means running the risk of becoming evil? Besides, weapons eating souls sounds strange. I'm not sure about it." Near says.

Mello nods. "Well then we'll keep them in a bag till we figure out what to do with them."

"But what did that kishin say about being students at the DWMA?" Near questions. "Does that mean that there's actually a school where weapons can actually be accepted?"

"And to further question things." Matt adds. "What the heck is this new form? Soul resonance was it called? That is something I haven't heard of before. Also the new attacks including that combined one."

"Maybe we should find this DWMA and get some questions answered." Mello says as the two turn back to gun form. He tosses them slightly into the air and the two transform to human form.

End of flashback.

"Well guess this will be a little trip down to memory lane as we fight." Mello says getting ready to fight. He leaps into action by starting off dodging an attack from the kishins.

Back at the DWMA….

"Then they began searching for the DWMA continuously moving to find out what this DWMA place is. When they finally arrived it was the middle of the term and when they asked about the school as well as other questions they had then they were asked why they know such things. Mello said that Matt and Near are weapons and that they all fight together. He then pulled out the bag with the two kishin egg souls and showed it to Sid who was talking to them. They were explained what they needed to know and enrolled. They fought the Thompson sisters while they were on probation and I kind of think that seeing that they weren't the only ones as weapons who grew up on the streets helped with the sisters transformation from street punks to who they are now in the DWMA. The Thompson sisters are Lord Death's sons weapons. Mello, Near and Matt also got into a fight with Black star who felt threatened by them making pretty much a legend in the school. They won and since then it's been a war between them as Black star wants to keep winning against them. So far it's just been a mess of wins and loses between them but Back star is lucky that the trio won't use their ultimate attack." Maka finishes explaining.

"Wait!" Matsuda looks shocked and worried. "You mean harmony cannon isn't their most powerful attack?"

Maka shakes her head. "Nope. It isn't. They have attacks that are much much more powerful. It can even rival the power of the Death scythes." She explains. "I haven't seen it but from the few times they have used it is how we know it even exists. They can use one or the other or both together which is pretty much like the soul resonance form but different at the same time. If it's just Near then it is called Heavens grace. If it's just Matt then it is called Hells wrath. Together it is Final judgement. The wings you see on Matt and Near's weapon form actually are the keys to unlocking the power."

"The fact that there are attacks that they can use that's more powerful than Harmony cannon is scary enough." Matsuda shivers remembering when they saw the harmony cannon attack do its work.

"Well don't worry they don't use it often, heck it's rare for them to use it for more reasons than that is so powerful. You see that amount of power puts a lot of strain on their souls and when Final judgment is used it is so powerful that no matter who you are it will make you faint because your soul won't be able to handle it. It is after all super powerful. The Heavens grace and Hells wrath is enough strain on their own that Final judgment is something that makes you need to take time to recover for." Maka informs them.

"Well that makes sense because a human body can only handle so much." Aizawa says.

"Hey Maka do you know where in the house I left that movie we rented?" Soul comes over and asks.

"It's dead." Maka answers.

"Ok. Thanks anyways." Soul says then leaves.

"That's an interesting way to say I don't know." Ide says.

"If we don't know then we assume it's dead." Maka says casually.

"Oh." Ide nods softly.

"Did Mello, Matt and Near go out on another mission?" Gevanni asks.

"Oh yeah. They went to help a city with these attacks that have been going on. It's most likely a kishin or two trying to become actual kishins by wanting more power." Maka says.

"Being in the EAT class sure sounds like a lot of work." Rester says.

"Sometimes." Maka says with a smile. "But you get to help people and beat evil. Also we get to work to turn our weapons into death scythes! Though everyone strives for that. Just like how my mom turned my good for nothing papa into a death scythe."

"You're mom sounds amazing to be able to do that." Mogi says.

Maka smiles and nods. "Mhm. She is. I want to be like her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Time for action. Am I a weapon or a meister?

Mello gives the final blow not having to use Harmony cannon to finish off the kishins. He then stands as they now have two kishin eggs. "There we go. Good work." He makes sure Matt gets one and Near gets one since he wants to make them both into death scythes which will mean making sure his weapons have an equal amount of souls.

Some commotion is going on and Mello turns to it.

"What is it?" Near asks.

"I hear something." Mello responds and moves towards the sound. He presses himself against a wall so he can peer around the corner instead of going around it without knowing what's going on.

"Be careful." Matt says as Mello starts to peer around the corner.

With Matt and Near in weapon form they can't see what's going on.

Mello moves back into hiding behind the wall.

"What is it Mello? What'd you see?" Matt questions.

"Witches." Mello explains. "There has to be at least eight of them."

"Do they look like they are maybe doing some sort of ritual?" Near questions.

"Not likely. It definitely didn't look like it." Mello says.

"Wait! Guys shush! I think I can hear what they are saying." Matt says.

The other two go silent as all three listen.

"Well then I guess we'll see you then and don't forget. Ribbit." One witch says.

"Chi. Chi. Chi." One of the other witches says.

After that there is the sounds of the witches leaving.

"What are they planning?" Mello wonders out loud.

"We should report this to Lord Death." Near suggests.

Mello nods and lets his weapons turn to human form.

Near makes sure the witches are gone while Mello and Matt go to contact Lord Death.

Mello breaths on the window. "Forty two forty five sixty four. Whenever you want to knock on Deaths door."

The window ripples as they wait for Lord Death to answer.

Lord Death answers. "Ah hello hello. What's up? How's the mission?"

"We've completed our mission but we have a problem." Mello says.

"Oh? And what seems to be the problem?" Lord Death asks interested.

Matt takes a small step forward. "We spotted a group of witches. They should be gone by now but there was about eight of them."

"Oh dear. That is troubling." Lord Death says.

"If there is witches hanging in this city then should we take up an investigation?" Mello asks. "We can look into it."

"Witches are extremely dangerous. You can look a little into it but do not try hunting them down yourselves. I will send a Death scythe to help finish the job. Eight witches is much too dangerous." Lord Death says. "Come back as soon as possible and leave it to the Death scythe."

Before Mello or Matt can reply there is something else that happens.

"Ah!" Near is suddenly picked up off the ground by a rope being controlled by witches magic.

Mello and Matt turn to see this as a witch is seen on the roof controlling the rope that has a grip on Near's ankle holding him upside down.

Near is high up in the air right by the witch.

"Sorry Lord Death but we got to go." Mello says quickly then dashes off with Matt following. "Matt! Weapon form!" He commands.

Matt quickly transforms into weapon form and Mello catches him.

Mello aims Matt at the rope and fires at it, careful to not hit Near, until it drops him. "Near! Weapon form!"

Near nods and transforms as he is falling towards the ground.

Mello jumps catching Near in his weapon form and skids to a stop on the ground landing on his feet only to look to the witch.

"Ribbit. I knew it. You are from the DWMA." The witch makes bombs then sends them at Mello.

Mello dodges and uses the walls of buildings to climb up onto a roof across from the witch. "At least it's only one now."

"Mello! Watch out! It's coming from behind." Near warns suddenly and quickly.

Mello turns and sees a bomb headed for him. He jumps out of the way doing a partial back flip and lands still on the roof on his hands as well as his weapons only to use the follow through as a spring to make him move back farther and lands on his feet.

"More witches! The sky!" Matt suddenly shouts in warning.

Mello looks up and spots the witches flying. "Damn it." He curses as the whiskers seem to grow only to head for him. He jumps away from the attack that slashes part of the building. He lands on the same roof as the other witch.

The witch attacks again making Mello have to move again to dodge.

Back at the DWMA…

The team are eating breakfast that morning and they over hear something worrying.

"Where do you think they are?" One girl questions her friend.

"I don't know but shouldn't they be back by now if they finished the mission?" The girls friend responds. "They've never been late before."

The team are now interested and as Tsubaki passes by their table they ask her if they can ask her about something.

Tsubaki stops walking and turns to them. "Yeah sure what is it?" She asks.

"What's the commotion about?" Matsuda asks her.

"Oh that. Well you see Mello, Near and Matt went on a mission and it was completed." Tsubaki explains remembering the job board with the one the trio took that now has 'completed' on it. "However they should have been back by now and yet they still haven't arrived. They've never been late returning from a mission before. There's some saying that they heard the three ran into a group witches but there's no way to confirm anything. All we know so far is that it looks like they have gone missing. But if they really did run into a group of witches then I hope that they'll be alright since even with one witch it is very easy to lose your life. Countless pairs of meisters and weapons have lost their lives to witches." She explains. "Lord Death called Stein and Death scythe who is the death scythe here in Death city last night most likely to discuss this."

The team share worried looks but Tsubaki's voice makes them look back to her.

"I'm sure they are fine. They are pretty strong after all. So I don't think you should worry. Just put some faith into them." She says. "Well I need to be going." She then leaves.

"I do hope they are alright." Halle says.

"Yeah." The rest of the team agree.

They continue with their breakfast though their worry is also getting to them but they still manage to eat their breakfast.

The classes they have is just dancing so after school they go for a walk to try to get their minds off of the worrisome topic.

Unexpectedly they run into a kishin, that has cone looking hands and feet that look like drills, with no one else around and boy does this kishin look hungry.

The kishin turns to them as they take a step back. "More….Power." The kishin licks what must be his lips but his head looks like it's covered with metal to look almost like a robot head. "Want more power."

"Didn't Sid say that we might be weapons or meisters?" Gevanni speaks up.

"Yeah but if that's true then we have no idea who is a weapon or even understand how to transform." Aizawa points out.

"Then what do we do with this thing?" Ukita says.

The kishin is coming straight for them. "Must have…. More power." The kishin jumps heading straight for them when the rest of the team move out of the way except Matsuda is stuck in place scared.

"Matsuda run!" Soichiro shouts.

Matsuda tries to protect his head as he prepares for impact but the unexpected happens. He starts glowing a magenta color and as the kishin soars past him he transforms.

The kishin almost ends up crashing into the ground but skids to a stop.

Matsuda has transformed into a crowbar. He opens his eyes and he lets go of his head as he realizes he hasn't been hurt. "What?" He looks down at his hands confused as he can be seen in the reflection on the crowbar.

The crowbar is mostly grey with the longer end being red and the shorter end being light brown.

"Now we can fight." Mogi goes over and grabs Matsuda. "Just don't panic." He tells the weapon.

"I'll try." Matsuda says a little shakily.

The kishin comes for them and Mogi uses Matsuda to hold off the kishins attacks.

The rest of the team pull out their guns and fire but their bullets have no effect.

But it makes the kishin distracted so Mogi slams Matsuda into the kishins head knocking it downwards to the ground.

The kishin is about to get up but Mogi reacts quickly and slams the longer end into the kishins neck moving it till the kishin is dead. The kishin vanishes and leaves behind a kishin egg.

Mogi stands normally. "That was something." He says a little quietly.

"No doubt." Matsuda agrees. "That was a little too scary for my tastes."

"But thanks to you transforming we were able to defeat the kishin." Soichiro points out as they go over to the two.

"You two should be partners. You fight so well." Ide points out.

Matsuda glows and Mogi lets go of him as he transforms back to human form. "That was scary but cool." He says with his eyes shining.

"What do we do with this?" Rester looks to the kishin egg.

"That's easy." Misa's voice says. She jumps down from a roof and lands gracefully. She has a scythe that has an orangey yellow handle with a yellowy red main blade and small back blade.

Between the two blades there is a sun looking thing that has the triangles that makes the outer part is yellowy orange with a redish orange circle then a center with yellowy orange top as well as bottom and an orange middle part that looks like a mouth with sharp teeth.

"Weapons of the EAT class eat kishin eggs that is what you have there to become stronger. Weapons from the DWMA have to eat ninety nine kishin eggs and one witches soul to become a death scythe." Misa explains. She is wearing a black and red plaid skirt and a black tank top with netting leggings that only go to her knees.

"So I gotta eat that?" Matsuda looks doubtfully at the kishin egg.

"If you ever want to advance and stay out of the extra classes for those that can't collect a single soul. That is if you are interested in the EAT class in which is when you do that." Misa says.

"How much have you collected with your weapon?" Ukita asks.

"Oh me and Sayu have collected seven." Misa responds.

The scythe glows a color that is a few shades lighter than sky blue.

Misa lets go of it as Sayu transforms beck into human form looking as she does in the Death note world.

"Depending on what kind of missions you take on the kishin can be easy or difficult. Sometimes one that looks easy is actually difficult." Sayu explains. "Oh and by the way." She goes over to Soichiro. "Did you come to visit dad?"

"Sorry but I'm not from this world. In fact all of us aren't." Soichiro says.

"Ah I heard about that. Wow it must feel strange to be in another world." Sayu says.

"A little." Ide agrees.

Sayu grabs the kishin egg then hands it to Matsuda. "Try it. Just eat it whole and act like it's just normal food. It's not bad."

Matsuda looks down to the Kishin egg.

"Don't worry. Just eat it." Sayu encourages.

"Alright but this is still a little strange." Matsuda says then he follows Sayu's instructions. He swallows and blinks. "You're right it's not that bad. Pretty much tasteless but good texture."

"Yup. Now if you and your meister collect ninety eight more then you can go on the hunt for a witches soul to become a death scythe." Sayu says with a smile. She then goes back over to Misa. "We should go. That mission won't finish on its own."

Misa nods. "Right."

Sayu transforms back to the scythe then Misa uses the wall bounce to get onto a roof then disappears from sight.

"Well that was interesting." Ukita says.

"We should probably start heading back." Rester points out as the sun is setting.

"Wow it's that late already?" Gevanni gasps.

"Time flies." Soichiro says and the group heads back to the dorms.

Matsuda plops down onto his bed.

The rest of the team went to go get something to eat but he wasn't hungry.

"Man what a day." He groans. "Who knew souls could taste like that." He rolls over onto his side and uses his arm as a pillow since he didn't plop down where the pillows are. He remembers his transformation. "I thought I was going to die." He whimpers in fear imagining what would have happened had he not transformed. "But we got saved by Misa-Misa and Sayu!" He perks up then sits up. "Well I guess I might as well get a bath in or a shower in. Maybe also get my clothes cleaned. Unless…." He opens one drawer and finds a white t-shirt with black dress pants. "Hm? There's a note." He picks up the piece of paper.

Thought you would need a change of clothes. Have these. I'm sure you'll be able to get your own in time but think of it as a cool welcome present. –Soul.

"I gotta thank Soul later." Matsuda says as he takes the change of clothes then goes to get cleaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: Missing weapons and meister. Will the trio return to DWMA?

Mello groans as he starts to awaken. He blinks open his eyes and finds himself along with his weapons tied up together as well as dangling above a merciless hard ground of an abandoned part of the city. He looks worriedly to his weapons who haven't awaken yet.

"Ribbit. Now it is time to wait. They will send a search and rescue in which we will have more to kill. Ribbit. I sure love being a witch since I get to destroy so much stuff." The witch standing on a giant tadpole looking familiar lets her thoughts be known outloud.

Mello growls. "When they send the search and rescue then you'll be toast!"

The witch shrugs as the other small witches join her side. "That is not true. We are strong." She counters with such strong belief in it.

Mello snarls then he remembers something important and looks to Near.

Near is still knocked out but there is some red on his clothes visible as blood is coming from his wound that he got.

"Near…." Mello quietly speaks to himself worriedly not noticing when Matt begins to awaken.

Flashback:

The battle has raged on for a little bit now and it is so intense that it has left Mello panting so far they haven't dared to use their ultimate power yet since the witches are not all together in the same spot.

So if they used it and got knocked out they'd be vulnerable.

"Damn it." Mello curses as they are surrounded.

One witch comes at them making Mello jump back a little only to fire at her with both his weapons. She is knocked backwards and hits the ground only to bounce then land on her feet on the ground again this time skidding slightly.

"Nice shot!" Matt comments.

"We aren't done yet." Mello responds and turns to the next witch that charges at him.

It is now getting close to evening.

They have tried soul resonance form and Mello begins to wonder if they should just use their ultimate power.

Mello jumps out of the way of a witches attack and rolls on the ground of the roof they are fighting on only to get to his feet skidding a little. "We need to use our ultimate power." He says quietly to his weapons. "The death scythe is taking too long."

"So then we need to try to get them all together at once. It'll be our best shot at succeeding." Matt speaks out in agreement.

"Mello! Look out!" Near suddenly warns and Mello turns to notice one of the smaller witches is coming at him.

Mello tenses knowing there is no time to escape and he tries to raise one of his weapons to attack but there isn't any time to try to attack or even get one of them far enough up to shoot.

Suddenly Near transforms and holding Mello's hand he quickly moves out in front of Mello so that the attack hits him instead.

Mello's eyes widen as he sees this and the witch flies off as Near collapses with the blonde catching him letting go of Matt who transforms to human form. "Near!" He looks to the bleeding wound. "No! Near!" He pulls Near close while putting his hand on the wound as a desperate attempt to try to stop the bleeding.

Matt transforms his arm into the gun barrel and protects Mello and Near from the witches by shooting at them to make them back off.

Near looks to Mello a little weakly. "Mello….." He reaches up and puts a hand on Mello's cheek.

Mello keeps Near close. "Shush. Save your strength. We're going to get you help. I promise. I promise I won't let you die."

"I trust you Mello…." Near says then his eyes start to slip closed and his hand falls from Mello's cheek but right now Near fights to stay conscious.

Mello shakes in anger that is directed at the witches. He looks up with tears in his eyes that he is trying to hold back. "That is it! You witches will die where you stand!"

Matt feels a surge of power and the surprise of the suddenness makes him be fully human again. He knows what Mello is doing. He glances back to the other. "Mello…" He says mostly under his breath and he knows this is dangerous especially since they've been fighting for so long that they are all exhausted mentally as well as physically.

Mello just silently glares at the witches as he stays where he is still holding Near.

Matt nods in determination then turns back to the witches. "I won't let you down." He closes his eyes not even fighting the new surge of power. He starts glowing slightly blinding the witches for a few moments. He floats slightly up into the air as the wings from his weapon form come into view on the red heads back this time sized to his human form.

The wings glow Matt's transformation color and detaches from Matt's body.

Mello closes his eyes as the wings come over to him disappearing into him only to come back glowing and big on Mello's back spreading as if to show power. The blonde opens his eyes that are also glowing the same color as the wings. "Hells wrath." He says and Matt, still in human form but still glowing since Mello won't leave Nears side so they do it with Matt in human form, points his hands towards the witches firing a very powerful red beam that has a spiral of fire around it.

The witches seem to brace themselves for impact as well as getting their magic ready to defend.

The beam hits and destroys one entire side of the massive building almost completely destroying it but also destroying a lot of other buildings.

The massive building, which is an office building, and the area was evacuated when Mello shouted at an officer to do that so that the fight won't hurt anyone.

The building shifts and roars as it begins to fall.

Mello holds Near bridal style as he and Matt move quickly to get off of the building before it crashes.

Evening is now upon them and they land on the ground gracefully.

Mello looks down to the almost unconscious Near and sends him some strength through soul resonance. "Stay with us Near." He says a little softly to the other.

"Ribbit." A frog is sitting in front of them. "That was a dirty trick. Ribbit."

"You survived?!" Mello glares in hatred.

"We are witches. We made duplicates and that's what you fought for a few attempted attacks on us. Ribbit." The frog witch replies. "Then you killed them with such power. That is surely tons of power."

"What's your name?" Matt asks as he wishes he would recover faster so he can attack the witch as he feels sluggish.

But both Mello and Matt are ready to kill the witch. Mello is holding Near and Matt is getting ready wanting to strike the witch even if he had to do it with his hands instead of his weapon form….. Only currently hesitating since he has Mello and Near's safety to consider.

"Erika." The frog replies.

"Good. Now we know what to call you when we beat you." Matt cracks his knuckles.

"Mizune! Now!" The frog gasps jumping a few hops back.

One of the smaller witches, one of the Mizune's, pours some sleeping powder from a bag over the trio making them drowsy.

"Damn you. You'll pay for this big time." Mello growls fighting to stay awake.

Matt falls to the ground knocked out and Mello follows not long after.

End of flashback.

"We'll get out of this. Just please stay alive." Mello puts his head gently on Nears shoulder closing his eyes. "Stay alive. We'll get you out of here and healed up."

"Mello! Near! Matt!" A voice calls out after a few seconds.

Mello raises his head and sees Stein with Spirit. "Stein! Death scythe!" He calls back happy to see them. "Near's hurt and he needs help!"

"Well get you three out of there." Spirit lets them know. "Just hang tight."

"We can get ourselves out of the binds once Matts awake! My main concern is that Near needs medical help!" Mello responds.

"Get out of the binds and we'll deal with the witches." Stein replies.

Mello nods and turns to Matt who blinks a little sleepily as he glances to Mello. "Matt I need you to change to weapon form." He tells Matt. "Long enough for the three of us to get out of these binds since it's just one rope around the three of us."

Matt becomes more awake and nods. He closes his eyes and starts glowing till he transforms.

The three of them fall out of the binds with Matt turning back to human form and Mello grabbing the unconscious Near into his arms bridal style holding him close protectively.

The two land on the ground on their feet and Mello looks to Near.

Mello shifts Near so he can check for a pulse. He sighs in relief that Near still has a pulse, soft but steady. "He's still alive that's good."

Stein steps towards the frog. "Are you ready to be dissected?" He grins in his insane looking way.

Erika croaks in shock and runs off with the Mizune sisters following.

Stein lets his face go back to normal.

"Stein. Should we go after them?" Spirit questions moving over to beside the other.

"No. The three need our help." Stein turns to the trio.

Near is the only one that really seems to be too badly hurt with the other two looking alright with a few more minor wounds than the amount of major wounds they have.

Though all three of them definitely will have to have medical treatment.

"Let's go." Stein says going over to them. "We'll get him help."

At the DWMA….

The team couldn't really sleep so they are tired when they arrive slightly early in the morning then they hear a commotion.

"What's going on now?" Halle asks.

Ox turns to face the team. "You mean you haven't heard?" He asks.

The team shake their heads then look back to Ox.

"Mello, Near and Matt are back." Ox says fully turning to them.

"Oh that's good. That means they're alright." Rester says thankful for that.

"Not quite." Ox replies with a frown getting the team to look at him again. "They were fighting about eight witches at once. They were very lucky that they are strong or they would have all been killed. But even then they were lucky they weren't killed by battling eight witches at once. They're hurt and one especially is in bad shape. It's unknown if he'll make it. That's all anyone's heard of so far."

The team share worried glances upon hearing this.

"They're strong. I'm sure they'll pull through." Maka says coming over. "Besides. Stein is taking care of them. He's the best so they should be fine in his care."

"I hope so." Soichiro's voice is full of worry for the three.

"Oh and by the way Mogi and Matsuda you two got an invitation to join the EAT class." Maka informs the two. "As partners."

"Really?" Matsuda gasps.

Maka nods. "You did good defeating that kishin."

"Thanks." Matsuda rubs the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Halle looks away still worried about the trio. "Will they really be alright?" She says softly to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: A wounded heart. Do heal my friend?

Mello stares at his lap with Matt beside him as they wait for news on Near. Both of them have already had any wounds they have patched up by the other nurse Medusa.

Right now Stein is taking care of Near getting him healed up.

Mello glances to the closed door that leads to the room Stein is helping Near in. He looks away and Matt looks worried for both of his partners right now.

"You alright?" Matt asks Mello putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's my fault he got hurt like he did." Mello admits a little quietly. "If I had paid more attention he wouldn't be in this mess."

Matt gives a stern look. "Since when did you believe such nonsense?! Even Near would be telling you that it wasn't your fault! Those witches were to blame you got it!? It wasn't your fault." He says the last sentence as he grabs Mello's shoulders getting the blonde to look to him.

"But Matt." Mello starts to protest.

"Don't blame yourself for this." Matt tells him staring into blue eyes. "It was in no way your fault."

Mello looks away and down staying silent.

Matt sighs softly. "Just trust me when I tell you it's not your fault. None of it." He then hugs Mello who just lets him while still staying silent.

Stein comes out a few minutes later.

Mello gets up, getting out of Matt's arms, looking hopeful as Stein approaches them.

Matt stays sitting but also looks hopeful at Stein.

Stein smiles. "The operation is complete." He reports. "Your friend will be just fine with a little rest."

The two sigh in relief.

"Can we see him?" Mello inquires with hope in his eyes.

"Sure but let him rest." Stein responds in agreement and Mello couldn't get into the room fast enough.

Matt and Stein follow in after him.

Mello crouches at the side of the bed Near is laying on. "Near…." He says a little quietly as he watches Near's face for a minute.

Near is laying on the bed with an IV in his arm and he is unconscious but breathing.

Mello reaches to one of Near's hands and covers it with one of his own.

Matt moves to Mello's side and watches silently.

Mello knows Matt is beside him without needing to look.

Both him and Matt send some strength to Near through their soul wavelengths.

"Yes. These three are quite interesting as usual." Stein keeps his words to himself as he watches. "A special bond and strength not seen until they arrived. They never cease to amaze me in their own ways." He continues still to himself under his breath.

"Matt." Mello speaks after a few moments of them giving Near some strength.

Matt looks to the blonde. "Yes?"

Mello keeps watching Near's face. "I'm going to stay with him for as long as possible. What are your plans?"

Matt thinks for a moment. "Well I will be coming every chance I get but one of us needs to keep us from falling behind. I know both of you would be a little upset if we got too far behind." He responds in honesty.

"Yeah I understand." Mello nods and rests his head on the bed by Near's body.

Matt looks sympathetic at his partner. "Stein said he'll be alright. He'll heal." He tries bringing some comfort to the other.

Mello nods softly.

Stein takes a step forward. "If you plan on getting to class you should get going. It'll be starting soon." He explains.

Matt looks to Stein. "Yeah I'll go in a sec." He turns back to Mello. "Will you be alright if I go? I can stay if you want."

"I'll keep an eye on him and if he wants to try to make time go by faster he can always help me around the place." Stein replies rolling over in his rolling chair.

Mello doesn't really say anything but Matt is sure that Mello would appreciate if Matt kept them caught up even though this tough time.

Matt gives a grateful nod to Stein. "Thank you. I'll come back as soon as I can." He says then with one last glance of hesitance to his partners he leaves the room. He heads to class.

The class is already started with Matsuda and Mogi now in the class.

Matt walks in and Sid looks to him. "You're late. But due to the circumstances I'll let it slide. Is it just you today?"

Matt nods. "Yup. The other two will rejoin us when they are more healed."

Sid nods. "Alright. Go ahead and take your seat."

Matt goes to his seat and sits down.

Class seems to go by so fast for most but for Matt it dragged on forever!

He is quite worried about his partners and it seemed like time couldn't move any slower.

Finally class ends and Matt is about to leave when a bunch of the students come to him asking him so many different questions about what happened.

He tries to answer them as quickly as possible while trying to leave.

Matsuda and Mogi go to find the others.

The others notice the two seem a little bothered.

"What's up?" Halle asks.

The two look to the others.

"Matt showed up today. It was just him." Mogi says.

"But he looked pretty beat up." Matsuda adds and the others worry upon hearing this.

Meanwhile…..

Mello still is sitting, now in a chair that Stein lent him, with Near as he keeps his hand covering the mostly albino's hand.

Stein is working at his computer but he does check on them every now and then.

Mello closes his eyes as he remembers how all this happened. He doesn't even notice the tear falling down his cheek. "I'm sorry." His apology is spoken sadly and quietly.

Near's eyes open sleepily and a little weakly. He turns his head to look to Mello and sees the lone tear. He weakly shifts his hand till their fingers intertwine.

Mello's eyes snap open and he raises his head looking to Near. He shares a smile with the other.

"Don't cry." Near manages to say quietly.

Mello blinks and raises his free hand to his cheek touching the wetness of the tear. "Sorry." He says for more than just letting the tear escape with Near there.

Near's eyes start to slip closed again and he gives Mello's hand a light squeeze.

Mello wipes away the tear then gives another smile. "Rest. You'll get better faster that way."

Near lets his eyes slip closed again and lets the darkness take over him again.

Matt watches this happen from the door way. He turns and lets the two be as he can sense that Mello doesn't want company right now. He knows he needs to respect that but obviously he still will be there for his partners as best he can. He hopes Near will heal soon so he can have his friends back as well as to help heal Mello's wounded heart that was hurt when Near got hurt. He heads towards their apartment when he almost runs into the team.

"How are the other two?" Halle is the first to ask.

"Stein said they both should be alright. The surgery to keep one from dying was a success." Matt responds. "They both just need some time to heal."

The team nod and sigh in relief.

"Well I should get going." Matt maneuvers around them then heads on his way to leave for home. He gets back but the place feels a little cold and lonely without the other two. He sighs setting his stuff down then wanders to his room. He stops in the hall and looks to a hanging picture.

The picture is of the trio standing on the steps to the DWMA with the building in the background.

They are smiling and it is a beautiful day.

He reaches up to it and lightly trails his fingers over the glass that's protecting the picture. He remembers that day.

It was the end of their first week and they already had collected four Kishin eggs, in total with two Kishin eggs for each of the two weapons, including the two they brought when they enrolled in the DWMA.

They took the picture to remember that wonderful moment when coming back after completing a mission that no one else was daring to take.

He smiles softly. "The good times. We still enjoy ourselves in those times." He lets his hand fall limply to his side again. He looks away from the picture and goes to his room plopping down onto his bed with a sigh. "Man I really hope this all blows over soon so everything can go back to normal and my partners will be alright again." He says. He lays there for a little bit then he grabs a pack of smokes from his nightstand. He sits up pulling a lighter out of his pocket as he lights one after making sure his door is closed as well as window open.

Hoping it'll help him feel a little better.

Elsewhere…..

"Stein." Sid's voice speaks.

Stein who had been rolling down the hall in his chair stops and looks back to Sid. "Ah hello there Sid. What can I do for you?" He asks with a cigarette held by his lips.

"I am curious as to why you got Lord Death convinced to let the newbies into the EAT class." Sid expresses his concern.

Stein raises a hand to the smoke and grips it moving it out of his mouth after an inhale then an exhale of the smoke before responding. "Simple. I want to test them. But of course they will still be recommended to be attending certain NOT classes as well as to be careful if thinking of taking on a job. We won't be too harsh on them for collecting souls." He tells the other. He begins to bring the cigarette towards his lips again but pauses almost there. "It's a simple experiment really." He then puts the cigarette back into his mouth.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." Sid admits bringing a hand to the back of his head.

"Quite." Stein agrees.

"Well at least you are willing to let them take precautions." Sid is relieved at that part at least.

"Yes. Well good day Sid." Stein continues on his way down the hall.

"Yeah. You too Stein." Sid replies then turns hands at his sides and heads off to do his own thing.

…

Matsuda and Mogi are talking to Maka.

"Say there's a fitness test coming up." Matsuda points out. "I thought it was late in the year."

"Well because we at DWMA learn to fight and such our fitness is of great importance." Maka explains. "You cannot just go out into a fight and expect to win when you don't have any fitness whatsoever. Kishin fights and even witch fights are not only difficult but they don't fight by the rules. It's almost like street fighting. The winner is the one that comes out on top usually meaning the one who wins lives while the other dies. That's how kishin and witch fighting goes." She tells them. "Though while it is recommended for both meister and weapon to have both mental and physical strength there is a difference for meisters and weapons."

"Oh?" Matsuda inquires in curiosity as well as slightly tilting his head.

Maka nods. "Meisters are more about physical strength while weapons are more about mental strength. A meister cannot transform thus must use the weapon to fight the battle as a person. Weapons however can take attacks while in weapon form allowing the meister to use them as a shield to block attacks that will harm the meister. Though weapons still can get hurt but either way in their weapon form they can withstand attacks much more than a meister can even if they are still humans in the end. So the weapon needs to make sure to not transform back into human in the middle of a fight without a good reason. If they transform back in the middle of the fight for any reason whether it be loss of focus or a good reason it leaves them much more vulnerable than the meisters causing the weapons to usually get fetal injuries. This is because they are usually closer to the fighting compared to the meister. Thus they use more mental focus or strength than the meisters."

"Man that is complicated." Matsuda puts his head back to it's rightful position only to rub the back of his head.

"That's how it is here at DWMA." Maka assures them. "It can get quite complicated."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: Fitness test. Will we be able to match the others?

Everyone is dressed in athletic wear and are in a large area.

After all today is the fitness test. A day that some seem to have been especially working towards.

"All you have to do is your best." Maka informs those not of this world vas they stand with her all also dressed for this. "They record our athletic abilities here."

Those standing with her glance around at the different areas where different tests are happening. They spot some running, shotput, and high jump as a few examples. They also notice that there are some students working to keep record of how everyone does. They watch a few who are doing their tests so far.

Two men who are running are going pretty fast and they get professional runner times.

A girl is over doing her shotput and she tosses it an almost unbelievable distance.

Next is Tsubaki doing the high jump. She runs up and easily clears a pretty high up bar easily.

Matsuda can't help swallowing harshly at the sight of this. "Are you sure that we won't make fools of ourselves?" He questions turning his attention to Maka who smiles in an assuring way.

"You don't need to worry. There are other newer students that aren't able to do the same as some others." Maka informs them. "I know those that have a high athletic ability can make it seem daunting. Even though it really isn't. No one will laugh or get upset if you aren't as good as others. Plus it is usual for weapons to not perform as good as the meisters tend to. Mostly because weapons don't have to use as much athletic abilities than the meisters do."

"But I'm seeing some weapons doing really well." Halle points out glancing around a little.

"It really depends on the person for how well they do. Even with the expected odds." Maka explains to her glancing to a weapon doing well at shotput. "Don't worry about it."

Elsewhere…

Mello is sitting next to Near while Stein watches from a distance.

Stein turns with a slight questioning sound when the door opens. He watches Matt poke his head inside of the room slightly glancing around. He moves further inside leaving the door open and approaches Stein. He watches him stop kind of by him.

"Good morning Professor Stein." Matt greets the other. "How is it looking today?" He inquires genuinely wanting to know.

"Well it is looking good." Stein informs Matt. "Your partner is making fine progress in his recovery. I am quite impressed with it actually. Of course it's not enough for him to get up and move around too much though I have a feeling that he should be able to wake up more any moment now."

Matt gives a sigh of relief upon hearing the news. He even lowers his head closing his softly with his sigh. His one hand being brought up to his chest for a moment before dropping to his side. "That's great news to hear." He admits then raises his head opening his eyes. He turns to look to Mello and Near.

Stein turns following his gaze.

Mello has the left side of his head resting upon the bed gently rubbing the back of Near's hand with his thumb.

"You know… Because of what you three have endured I have gotten you guys the choice to skip the fitness test this time around." Stein informs Matt who doesn't take his eyes off of his partners.

"Thank you." Matt thanks Stein then he heads over to be closer to the other two.

Mello's eyes open and shift only for him to raise his head upon seeing Matt. "Hey." He greets in a soft voice to the other.

"Hey." Matt pulls up a chair to sit next to Mello who is also sitting on a chair. "How is it going?"

"Well…" Mello turns his attention back to Near. "At least it is truly obvious that he will indeed make it through this."

Matt looks to Near's face and it is visible how much better he is doing. "Yes. It really does." He agrees. He turns back to Mello when the other lays the side of his head against the red heads shoulder. He brings one arm around his blonde partner as they stay sitting there together.

Back with the others…

They all have started getting in the lines to do each of the parts of the fitness test.

Matsuda, Rester and Gevanni are at the start of the running part. They lower to ready stances as they get ready to begin running.

The signal goes off in which the three of them take off beginning to run.

While quite a few students manage to make it ahead of them.

Matsuda slightly gasps as Gevanni and Rester even speed on past him. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to push himself harder than before. He hopes that he can catch up to the two of them. He cracks an eye open only to fling both of them open when he sees the two of them get further and further away. He feels his heart drop at the sight of this. He keeps going hoping to at least try to make a decent time… Now knowing that he won't be anywhere near as good as those two. He almost trips when his mind flashes to the memory of the one who had defeated Kira.

Near…

Matsuda keeps going though as he wonders how well this worlds Near could have done. His mind also flashing to when they had first met this worlds Matt, Mello and Near. He comes to a realization that this worlds Near would have done a lot better than him. He glances down feeling demotivated upon realizing this. He begins to wonder if he will ever truly be as good as the others. He looks up just in time as he makes it to the end. He slows to a stop panting harshly once passing the finish line. He turns to look around himself. He spots Halle doing the high jump as she clears a pretty decent height. He then notices Mogi go after her also doing pretty well. He looks again now to the shotput wanting to try to find at least someone who isn't good like him. He spots Soichiro getting a good score on it and he looks down. He tries the best he can but can't make it to the same level as the others. He finds an area far enough away to be alone and unheard. He screams at the sky in frustration before finding that he feels a little better. "Well… Whatever happens from here… Happens I guess." He turns away to walk away.

Mogi turns as Matsuda comes back wondering what the other had been doing alone over there. He doesn't ask though.

It is evening and Mello and Matt are still sitting with their partner.

Matt opens his eyes, both of them had closed their eyes and Mello fell asleep, when he thinks he hears slight shifting. He notices Near seemingly about to wake up. He would get to his feet in excitement if he didn't want to wake Mello. He instead stays sitting as still as he can to make sure the blonde gets the sleep he really needs.

Near's eyes blink open to the halfway point and he turns his head noticing Matt. "Matt."

Matt shares a smile with Near. "Hey." He greets making Near smile a little more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: The road to recovery. Will the trio rise to battle once more?

"Hey." Near greets back to Matt. His eyes end up drifting to where Mello is.

Matt follows his gaze to the sleeping blonde. "He hasn't really gotten any sleep." He admits to the other who frowns in worry. He turns back to his platinum blonde partner. "Though I am sure that he probably will be feeling lots better soon. You're doing so great with your recovery after all."

"I know it's thanks to you two." Near informs him with a knowing smile. "I know that you guys have been giving me help through our connection. It is just how you are."

Matt smiles more and chuckles softly. "Ok, okay. You caught us." He agrees and calms down from his chuckling. "But you can't blame us. We couldn't help it. Plus we know just as well that you would do the same for us without a second thought."

"I don't blame you. I know I would have done it too. I'm actually very thankful to you." Near explains to him.

Matt moves forward and hugs Near who hugs him back. "It'll be good to have you back."

"It will be very nice to be able to be back to full health soon." Near admits in response.

The two of them hug it out for a moment or two before pulling away enough to turn hearing Mello groan.

Mello's blue eyes blink open halfway. His eyes then shift to look upwards and he shoots up to a sitting position upon seeing Near now awake. "Near!" He carefully tackles him in a hug not wanting to hurt him though badly wanting to hug him.

Near hugs him back then lets Matt join in as well. He feels a few tears falling from Mello's eyes landing on his skin. "Thank you. So much. Both of you."

"We're just glad we'll be having you back." Mello sobs and can't help his beam to brighten when both of his partners rub his back gently with one hand each.

Stein is watching them from a distance only to turn away. He pauses though and turns to look back to them. He watches for another moment then finally leaves them alone.

Three days after this Matt and Mello are once again back at Near's side.

They have been talking to their partner discussing all sorts of topics. They pause and turn when Stein moves closer clearing his throat. Their voices going quiet wanting to listen to him.

"I believe that it is time." Stein informs them. "Near lets try to see if you can stand."

Mello and Matt both turn to their partner laying on the bed, propped up by some pillows so he can kind of sit up.

"Don't worry Near." Mello begins. "Just do your best. It doesn't matter if you manage it or not."

"We'll be there to catch you if you fall. And we'll support you. Don't feel bad if you need help." Matt adds and after listening to both of his partners Near nods in confirmation.

The blankets are moved off of Near and his partners move their chairs away.

Near turns his body to let his feet dangle off of the side of the bed. He takes a short and almost silent deep breath before pushing himself off of the bed. He gets to his feet but once he is standing on his own he wobbles a little.

Mello and Matt both catch one of Near's arms each. They all share a smile as the other two make sure Near will be able to balance. They slowly let go and Near is standing on his own.

"Very good." Stein nods. "Just take it easy and the three of you are free to go." He informs the trio. "No jobs for a bit. Also I'd like you to return so I can check on how things are going at the end of the week."

"Will do." Mello promises. "We will make sure that he comes back to get checked." He turns to his two partners that smile at him. "Are you all set?"

The two nod and just in case Mello and Matt support Near a little as they walk away.

Near manages to walk pretty okay with their help.

"They'll be fine." Stein says to himself turning away to write something on a clipboard. "They will probably rise back into battle soon… As long as nothing comes up… It's still a plausibility. Though the only way to know for sure is to wait and see. Not that they need to know that to ruin their happy mood."

Mello and Matt get Near back to where they are staying. They set him down to sit on the couch.

"Ah. It's nice to be back home." Mello admits with a stretch.

"You could have come back while waiting for me." Near suggests raising one hand to twirl a strand of hair around his pointer finger.

Mello shakes his head at this. "Nope. It wouldn't be home without both of you here." He corrects the other causing both Near and Matt to smile at the others words.

"I feel the same way." Near admits as they all are grinning at each other.

"Yeah. It is lonely without both of my dear partners here." Matt also speaks in agreement to this.

They share another big hug cuddling close.

The next day Matsuda and Mogi blink in surprise at seeing the trio return to class together looking like they are doing good. They share a glance secretly glad to see them okay. They told the team at the end of the day in which they all are also relieved to hear the news.

At the end of the week Near is back with Stein to get checked.

Mello and Matt are sitting off to the side watching and waiting.

Stein removes the bandages and finds that the wounds are doing really good. "So far so good." He confirms with a nod after carefully inspecting the wounds. "You should be fine. Also one more thing."

Near slightly tilts his head curiously upon hearing those words come out of Steins mouth.

"What is it Professor Stein?" Matt speaks up getting the other to glance over his shoulder while Mello holds his breath nervously. "What is it that you wish to warn us about?"

"It's not a warning. Well not a big one." Stein corrects him making Mello breathe a sigh of relief with his shoulders visibly relaxing. "You can take on jobs. As long as Near here doesn't strain himself. If he feels that he needs a break and you can't stop I would suggest his weapon form." He glances to Near when he says this and Near nods his head in understanding. "Though…" He turns to look right at Mello. "I would suggest you try to not block too many attacks with him at least for another week."

Mello gives a soft nod of his head with a very serious look on his face. "I promise I'll be careful with him."

"I know you will." Stein confirms then after bandaging any wounds that need them he lets them leave.

The trio head to the job board knowing that they have to return as soon as possible.

As EAT class members they have a job to do to protect humanity plus they need to collect the corrupted souls.

"Which one should we pick?" Mello wonders out loud to his partners as they look over what jobs there are.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten: Back in business. Off on a new mission already?

"What about that one?" Matt suggests pointing to a higher up one.

Both Mello and Near look up to the one that their partner is pointing to.

It's a mission to go to a slightly far away city to investigate a series of killings suspected to be ok Kishin origin.

"Sure." Mello confirms and they let the one needed know that they'll be taking it.

They are handed what information is known about the mission and the one on the board has a small attachment to say that it is in progress. They head home to get ready to go with that.

A little later Halle is taking a walk then sees the three get on a motorcycle only to head off going somewhere.

"Back to going on missions already?" A voice speaks making Halle jump then turn to the voice. Spirit stands there watching the direction where the three went off in.

"Are they healed enough for it?" Halle questions turning to watch where they had gone off to.

"Probably." Spirit responds. "But it is an EAT students job to go out to do missions that are posted on the board. I suspect that they didn't pick something too difficult at this moment though."

Halle nods softly. "It's just a little strange to see." She admits. "Especially since they are so different where I come from. Mello and Near were rivals. Coming from an orphanage for the gifted. Being detectives to find a killer."

"Hm. I suppose there is a lot of change when the back stories change." Spirit turns to look to Halle. "So whats your name? You do look beautiful."

"Nice try." Halle walks away with that.

"Aw come on it's true you look so beautiful. Why don't we have a drink together?"

However Halle leaves not looking back at Spirit. She makes it to by a Café where she finds Ukita. She approaches him and he turns towards her. "Hey." She greets the other.

"Hey." Ukita greets back.

"Near, Mello and Matt went off on a mission." Halle informs him coming to stand next to him.

"They did?" Ukita asks watching her.

Halle nods. "Yup. Went off on a motorcycle."

"I see." Ukita turns away. "Well at least it's good to know that they have recovered well."

"Yeah." Halle agrees.

The two turn when they hear screams in which they rush over. They skid to a stop finding a some kind of hunched over humanoid figure with one hand as an ax and the other with long sharp claw like nails. They watch it slash another human only to eat the human soul.

"We need to tell someone." Halle gasps since neither of them knew if they are weapons or not. "Someone who can take this thing down."

The beast turns to look to them only to roar in rage and charge straight for them. It raises its axe up to be ready to strike.

Ukita and Halle hurry to get out of the way then turn ready to do what they can do to protect others.

The beast, that is obviously a Kishin, swings its axe hand towards Halle once making her dodge then doing it again.

Halle won't be able to dodge.

Not really thinking Ukita jumps in front of Halle to try to help shield her. His body begins to glow a grassy green color and he transforms into a bow landing on Halles lap. He is now a bow that has a soft area to hold onto as well to shoot arrows from, a generally straight part there until about halfway on either side that take a slightly sharp turn with a visible corner where the arch usually is, then halfway between that and the end it slightly turns upwards, at each end is a grew skull with the three sharp teeth are facing the brown wood the makes up the main part, and finally there is a dark grey string to pull back to make the arrow actually go with the ends attached to the head part of the skulls.

Halle grabs him then uses him to knock the axe away finding no damage done to Ukita. She hurries to create a gap between them only to stop and turn back. "Where are your arrows?" She hurriedly asks knowing that they need to do something.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Ukita questions slightly frustrated and confused. "I don't even fully understand any of this and how this works."

Halle looks worried as the kishin is charging for them again.

Elsewhere….

Matt is in charge of checking the map placed on Near's back while Near is resting his head on Mello's back.

"Do we turn up here Matt?" Mello inquires as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"No. The next left." Matt informs him in which Mello nods and keeps going straight.

Mello takes the turn then they head off leaving the city and traveling through the countryside.

Matt gives him directions as they travel until it gets super late.

They create a little campsite for the night. They have a fire going and each have a log to sit on.

Mello is using a fire poking stick to move some of the wood to try to keep the fire going.

Near is leaning back on the ground with the back of his shoulders resting against his log.

Matt is sitting on his log hunched over. His elbows on his knees and hands resting on his jaw.

Mello puts the stick down beside his log after finishing messing with the fire. "That should do for now."

"I wonder what kind of Kishin we could be hunting this time around." Matt speaks up watching the fire in thought. "Do you think that this one will look human or not?"

"It very well could look human. Sometimes you just never know." Near adds with a slight shrug. "Whatever comes out of this though I'm sure that we'll be able to handle it."

"It's us after all." Mello shares his agreement to what Near had said. He moves down to lay like Near. "We should get some rest. We still got a bit of a ways to go."

"True." Matt also lays back and the three all get a good night sleep before they head off out on the road again.

It takes them awhile though they finally reach their destination.

Mello slows their speed slightly cruising around as they glance around themselves to try to spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Maybe we should try speaking to the police first." Near suggests to the other two. "They could give us information on the deaths that we could go off of."

Mello nods his head in agreement and begins looking for a police station.

A figure watches them from darkness before turning running away.

AN:

I realize that I took the pictures down from my DA. I couldn't find them on my Tumblr. I will be posting the pictures somewhere and I'll let you know when they become posted. I apologize for the inconvenience it caused.

Hope that you are enjoying the story!

Mello.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven: Let the investigation begin. Will more lives be lost before the target is found?

The trio make it to the police station and walk in causing the officer at the front desk to look up to them. They head on over to her and Mello slightly leans against the desk.

"We're from the DWMA." Mello begins his explanation. "We took on a job to investigate a series of killings. So we were hoping that you'd have information that you could share with us."

"Ah. So that has been answered has it?" The woman nods then pushes a button opening the door. "Go right in. The chief has been waiting for someone to take the job."

Mello pushes away from where he is leaning and leads the other two through the door just before it closes.

They walk straight ahead down a hall with multiple doors. They don't pay attention to any of the writing on the doors since they can see the door with 'Chief' on it up ahead. They knock on the door only to get a court 'Come in.' So they open the door.

Inside is the chief of police sitting at his desk who seems to know why they are here. He gestures for them to sit down.

The three move in letting the door swing close and there is only two chairs in the room.

Mello stands next to one while Near sits followed by Matt.

The chief pulls out a folder placing it on the table. "I have the file right here. All of the killings that have been going on." He explains to them and Mello moves forward to pick it up.

Mello goes back and crouches between his weapons who look to the file as the blonde opens it.

They look over the information placed inside of it including pictures of the murders that they are looking into.

Mello narrows his eyes upon seeing a picture of a woman with her chest and stomach torn open. He knows that it was a grab for the human soul by the Kishin. "This definitely looks to be of Kishin origin." He confirms with the other two nodding in agreement.

"If that is true then will you please help us hunt it down?" The chief asks of them. "I will give you control of the police to help in anyway."

Mello slams the file closed upon hearing those words from the chief. "Thank you. We will use that." He informs the other. "However." He looks up to meet his eyes before speaking again. "When it comes to fighting this thing it is best that you don't get involved. This thing will cut through the officers and swallow their souls only growing stronger."

"Then what is it that you need us to do?" The chief inquires truly curious.

"To act normal. Keep up patrols. Anything that could be what we are looking for is to be reported." Mello explains to the chief. "If what we are looking for is found then the officer is to not let the target know that they are there. Be ready to get out of there as fast as possible at any moment. We are to be notified immediately when anything at all comes up. We want to try to not lose more lives than is destined to happen."

"I understand." The chief nods opening a drawer of his desk. "Here. Take this." He pulls out a radio. "It is already linked to the police radio channel. You'll be able to hear any reports coming through." He explains as Matt raises to his feet moving forward taking the radio from the chief. "We will keep our word and you'll be able to give commands as well as orders to any officer. We will cooperate fully in any way you see fit. In order to bring whoever is doing this to justice."

"We appreciate your understanding and your cooperation." Near is the one who speaks up this time. "We won't leave until this case is solved and over."

"Thank you."

The three leave with that allowed to take the file with them.

Mello is doing another flip through it as they walk out of the station. "Well maybe we should start with a look around. Hopefully we'll find something."

Near glances up pausing in walking.

It takes a few steps before Mello and Matt turn around to look to him.

"Near?" Matt questions and Mello moves a little closer to the other.

"You're not feeling any pain or anything are?" Mello inquires worriedly as Matt also has a look of worry. "Do you need to rest or anything?"

"If you need to it's alright." Matt adds coming up to Near's other side. "We won't think any less of you. Just don't hurt yourself trying to do things that you don't feel you can do."

"It's not any of that." Near informs his partners that both sigh in relief. "I was looking at something."

"What is it?" Mello tilts his head softly.

"We'll take a while looking for anything from the ground." Near explains as he slightly moves around continuing to look up. "And we have the chance to look out from above. The roofs are close enough that it'd be easy to run from one to another. "We can cover more ground faster from up there."

"That's why we like getting vantage points." Mello speaks softly with a fond smile. "Alright."

Near turns to his weapon form in which Mello catches him easily. "Let's get going."

Mello nods and reaches a hand towards Matt after putting the file in a bag. He holds the others hand when the red head grips his hand. He securely holds Matt when he too changes to his weapon form. He uses the walls to jump up from one building to another until he makes it to the roof. He stands tall and looks around at what he can see from up here. He begins heading across the roof upon seeing nothing. He looks at the areas below only to jump to the next roof to continue.

This goes on for awhile though nothing seems to pop up.

… That is until they get a radio call that echoes from Matt even in his weapon form.

"Suspect has been spotted on the far east side. A little ways away from a new victim that was found when moving away from the beings sight. Large and holding an axe in one hand with machete in the other."

Mello hurries off the way told to go hurrying to get there before any more lives are lost.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve: The fight. Will the trios first job be a success or failure?

Mello arrives and finds the victim so he begins looking around the area trying to determine where the other went. He uses the walls to hop up to the roof to get a better perspective. He glances around scanning the area however he doesn't see anything.

That's when a noise comes from behind them making Mello spin around. There is the suspect that had been described about to bring his weapon down upon them.

Mello reacts quickly bringing Matt up to help block the attack. He also makes sure to move Near away from the path of the attack. He doesn't want to risk injuring Near again while he is still technically healing. He however uses Near to shoot the enemy in the stomach.

The enemy is knocked down to a hunched over position.

Mello takes this opportunity to swing one leg around slamming the enemy in the back of the head with his heel. He presses the bottom of his foot against the enemy once the enemy is knocked down to the ground. He aims Matt at the other only to have to jump back when the axe is swung at his leg. He aims Matt again shooting at the other who gets up only to leap away. He keeps shooting Matt as the enemy keeps dodging.

The enemy swings the axe straight at Mello.

Mello tries to shoot it away but it doesn't help. He jumps up just at the last minute to dodge the attack. He lands on the axes handle this time aiming both Near and Matt at the enemy. "This ends here." He growls with narrowed eyes. "Your reign of terror is over."

The enemy laughs. "Oh I don't think so."

Mello shoots both Near and Matt at the enemy several times watching him jump side to side slightly on one foot to the other. "Ha! Dance Bitch!" He slightly laughs at the comical looking scene. He then notices a suspicious movement of the others hand going towards a back pocket. He tries to shoot it but this time the enemy jumps to another roof pulling out a hidden machete. He shoots again keeping the other from grabbing the axe.

The enemy runs around on the roof to dodge the bullets doing an almost zigzag pattern. He reaches back pulling out some ninja stars. He tosses them in the direction of Mello.

Mello shoots at them this time being able to knock them off of their thrown path. He glares at the enemy. He knows that they could do soul resonance but as his eyes are drawn to Near he becomes worried. He doesn't want to hurt his partner after all.

"Mello concentrate!" Near suddenly calls out making Mello's head to snap back up.

Mello has to jump backwards to dodge the thrown machete that digs into the axes handle where he had been standing.

The enemy leaps onto the roof being able to grab the axe then tear the machete off the handle. He now has one weapon in each hand. His ear to ear smirk can be heard in his voice when he speaks. "Now I've got the upper hand! Mwhahahaha!"

Mello clenches his teeth. "We have to do it."

"Mello?" Matt inquires slightly turning to look at the other from within his weapon form.

Near already has an idea of what Mello means. "We have to use soul resonance." He finishes the thought with his eyes turned to the direction Mello is in.

Mello nods his head in confirmation. "We do. If we just keep shooting this will take awhile. We might be able to defeat him faster if we use it… But… What if it hurts you Near?"

"I should be fine. We were only warned about you blocking with me right?" Near reminds him getting a nod from Mello. "Then we can do it."

Mello takes a step back as the enemy is walking closer as both raise their weapons.

"We have no time to lose." Matt agrees now facing the direction of the enemy.

Mello raises both arms out to the side holding them.

"LETS GO SOULRESONANCE!" They all shout in unison and begin the power up. Matt and Near change to their cannon forms in which Mello crouches to brace himself.

Mello brings the two cannons together as the enemy's charge picks up in speed as he is now sprinting towards the blonde. "Harmony cannon." He speaks almost softly then fires the beam from both cannons. Him doing this causes himself to be moved back a millimeter or two.

The beam that comes out starts as the two different beams from each weapon swirling around each other.

Once the beam is combined, a few centimeters from where it was fired, it is a beam that is mixed with grey and yellow so both colors show and the black electric line is still the same with both black outline pentagrams along with black outline crosses can be seen moving around in the beam. It is also double the size of the one of the original beams.

The attack hits the enemy who screams from the hit. The attack causes an explosion with some smoke made skulls appearing in the smoke though a lot of smoke in this world appears to have some smoke skulls in them.

"NO!" The enemy is vaporized and when everything settles with the smoke clearing there is quite a bit of the roof missing. The soul they were after lingers there floating in the air by the biggest chunk of roof missing.

"Guess we'll have to apologize for the destruction of property." Matt sighs softly at seeing this.

"I'm sure they'll at least be grateful that we took care of the killer." Mello mentions rising to his feet keeping the two in their cannon forms. He looks down at them both. "Hey. You guys ok?"

"I'm okay." Matt confirms.

"So am I." Near also confirms making Mello sigh in relief.

"That's good." Mello lets them turn back to their gun forms. "So we have one soul." He approaches it. "We'll get another one soon. To try to keep you both at the same level." He knows that it is beneficial if both weapons have the same number of souls. He knows that it keeps their power and such at the same level. He puts the soul into Near deciding that he'll get Matt another one next mission. "Okay. Let's report to the police station." He hurries off that way and lets the two transform to human once there.

After the explanation the chief bowed his head.

"Thank you. All of you. You have done us a great favor." The chief informs them with respect.

"Sorry about making some destruction in that part of the city." Near speaks though the chief waves it off.

"Don't worry about it. These kinds of things happen in fights. I'll worry about that." The chief grabs some a suitcase of money. "Here. Take this as a sign of our gratitude. It's the bounty that was on the killers head."

"Thank you." Mello moves forward picking it up.

"No need. Thank you." The chief smiles. "I am so glad that you three came to our rescue.

So after that the three of them leave to head back towards the DWMA.

Though before they leave they stop at a window of a closed shop.

Mello breathes on it then writes in the number slightly mumbling. "42-42-564 If you ever want to knock on deaths door." He then lowers his hand as it shows to be ringing.

The answer comes as the window glows only for Lord Death to appear.

"Ah the meister Mello and weapons Near and Matt!" Lord Death greets cheerfully as his face appears on the window. "Hows it going? How was your first mission being back in the field?"

"It went well." Mello informs Lord Death. "We completed the job so no more threat of that guy running around."

"Good. Good. What I always like to hear." Lord Death sounds pleased. "And all of you are looking to be doing well." He slightly bounces back once or twice. "So anyways I suppose you'll be on your way back here soon yeah?"

"That's right." Mello nods. "No reason to stay if our mission is complete."

"Yes yes. That is understandable. You three did a very excellent job on this mission. I can't wait to hear about what other victories you three will get now that you're back."

"Thank you Lord Death." Mello smiles. "We'll see you later."

"Yes you shall." Lord Death throws up peace signs. "See you three later!"

The call fades away as the window returns to normal.

So the three of them head off to go get the motorcycle.

"We can take a bit of a break then go on another mission." Mello suggests as he drives them off on the motorcycle. "So we can rest up and prepare for the next mission."

"That sounds good to me." Matt mentions while Near makes a noise of confirmation.

Near is holding the reward that they were giving pressing it between him and Matt's back.

They continue to head off to get back in reasonable time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen: Trying to fight. Tougher to use than other weapons?

Halle swings Ukita to knock him against the kishin which stops it from advancing as its head snaps to the side. She then raises Ukita upwards slamming him against the top of the kishins head.

The kishin's head snaps downwards from the blow.

Halle gets ready to go for another attack though she pauses as the kishin moves its head to look up at her with angry eyes. She closes her eyes tightly as she gets ready to strike it once more when it suddenly shouts in pain. She opens her eyes only to blink fully upon seeing Light holding L in his weapon form.

Light has stabbed the kishin with a glare. "Your days are over." He states in a very serious tone. He then tugs on L making the blade cut the kishin enough that it disappears to only a soul.

Halle can't help herself letting out a sigh of relief and almost wants to just collapse to lay on her back. "Thank you."

"That's quite the interesting partner choice." Light mentions as he holds L so when the others torso replaces the blade L can grab the soul to eat it.

"What do you mean? Is this rare?" Halle tilts her head softly in curiosity.

"Oh, no. It is not that. It's just that type of weapon that tougher to use than other weapons." Light informs her as she brings her head to be back to its proper angle. "After all with other weapons like my partner L for example have blades." He glances down to his partner who swallows the kishin soul. "So you mostly just have to swing them. However." He looks back up to Halle and Ukita. "A bow is different. You need arrows but no plain arrows will work. You'll have to make them."

"Like make them by hand?" Halle questions getting a shake of the head from Light.

"No. They are often made from the pieces of your soul wave length during battle." Light corrects stopping the shake of his head. "Using gun weapons are the same way. It's the only way for them to work."

"And how exactly do I do what you suggest?" Halle inquires after looking up from a glance to Ukita.

"I don't know the steps to do so. I just know how it works." Light admits to her. "Those that have those weapons are much better people to ask. Though with anyone it takes a lot of practice to manage to use anything. Including transforming into weapon form."

"So we should ask Mello, Near and Matt?" Halle blinks only to frown at the memory. "But they left on a mission already."

"You know." Light begins. "They aren't the only ones that have such weapons."

This comment makes the two blink in slight surprise.

"Death the kid also uses guns. We should talk to his father to see if he is in town. We can see if he will help us." Light lets go of L who turns back to his human form landing on his feet with a slight crouch.

L stands up though he is still hunched over like he usually is.

Ukita manages to transform back to his human form causing Halle to let go of him.

So they follow the two in which they head to a window that Light breaths against it.

Light puts in the death room number then waits for an answer. He gets one as the window lights up in a white light. "Hello there Lord Death!"

Lord Death then appears with the death room background there. "yes! Hello! Hello!" He greets cheerfully. "How is it going meister Light?"

"Well we were hoping that you knew where Death the Kid was." Light admits. "We have two newbies that want to learn about how to use the weapon."

"I see. Well Kid is in town." Lord Death informs them. "I can call him to the Death room and we can talk over this with a nice cup of tea. Just knock when you get to the door."

"Thank you Lord Death." Light agrees as the call ends.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Ukita mentions his eyes falling to half open.

"Me neither." Halle admits and they follow L and Light back to the DWMA.

They do have to wait a few moments at the top of the stairs as it is still a lot of stairs to Ukita and Halle.

"That's another thing I doubt I'll get used to." Halle admits panting. "All those stairs."

"I am with you on that one." Ukita speaks in agreement raising his hand for a moment then drops it to the ground.

After a rest break the two get up from laying on the ground.

Light and L take them to the death room door and knock in which they are allowed inside.

They make it to Lord Death and Death the kid is waiting with his weapons.

"Ah hello there!" Lord Death turns already having a table out plus tea made. "Hopefully we can get this all figured out!"

"Yeah." Light agrees sitting at the table as L also joins him. "We'll let those guys start it out."

Death the kid gets up heading on over to Halle and Ukita. "So. You want to learn about using your weapon." He inquires and Halle nods. "What weapon is it? A gun?"

"A bow. But we couldn't figure out how to get the arrows." Halle admits.

"Well that will take some practice." Kid admits to them. "You need to have a good sense of each others soul wavelengths to do that. The weapon can take pieces from it and help to shape it into personal arrows. The arrows will be unique to the two of you. Depending on your personalities, soul wavelength and other such factors. You could do various damages and maybe even other things if you train enough." He turns. "Liz and Patty! Transform."

"OKAY!" Patty calls out throwing one hand into the air.

"Yeah sure why not." Liz shrugs but both transform into their pistol form.

Kid holds them in his usual way and turns to Halle. "Now you two. Lets get your weapon form out."

Ukita nods and closes his eyes to try to transform again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen: Trying to learn to use you. Will we be able to do it?

Now that Ukita is transformed they can begin.

Halle holds onto Ukita as she waits for what to do next.

"Close your eyes. See if you can pick up on each other. Try to connect. We are going to stay in weapon forms. It is very important for weapon forms to be used after all." Kid tells them.

Halle closes her eyes to concentrate trying to get a sense of Ukita. She hopes that they will be able to do it. She keeps concentrating keeping everything else pushed away. She clenches her teeth to attempt to help her in her concentration. She attempts to keep an image of Ukita floating in her mind to focus on him. She tries to create it as best as she can… Though she finds that the image of Ukita is slipping away from her like her concentration. She tries to restore it though she finds that she struggles to do so. Her image she made of him can't stay in her mind too well. She stops after a few moments with a sigh. "I'm not even sure if I am doing this right." She admits.

"Then that means that you don't know each other well enough yet."

Halle blinks her eyes open at this.

"Take time to get to know each other better. That is very essential to everything. You won't get anywhere without it." Kid tells them. "Spend time together and gain a better understanding of each other. It'll help you in the long run. Once you get to know each other better come and see me."

Halle looks down to the bow she is holding. "We will." She promises really wanting to do this.

"Then I'll see you again when you accomplish this."

With that Halle and Ukita leave. They end up finding a park to sit down at for a little bit. They are sitting side by side.

Ukita is looking up watching some birds fly around.

Halle on the other hand is watching the grass sway slightly in the breeze.

"So. How shall we start this?" Ukita is the first to speak between them.

"Well why not with some simple things? Such as some likes and dislikes? We do need to start somewhere after all." Halle suggests and Ukita nods in agreement.

"Okay. Let's start with that then." Ukita agrees to that so the two of them begin talking about themselves starting off where they said they would.

They find themselves talking for a good long while. They talk about what they feel comfortable sharing.

As time seems to run out they get up from the bench that they are sitting on.

"Should we try again?" Ukita brings up the question. "We can see if we can pick up on each other."

"Okay. It is worth a shot." Halle agrees to this so Ukita changes to his weapon form. She catches him so he doesn't fall down to the ground. "Ready?" She inquires to the other only to get a response from the other.

"Yeah. Let's try this and see if we can do it." Ukita confirms. "I have a good feeling about it this time."

"So do I." Halle agrees as they both have seemed to manage to possibly connect. She just isn't sure if it is the kind of connection that they need in order to do what they need to do. She really is looking forward to being able to do it since she is very curious about how it'd turn out between them. She closes her eyes and focuses trying to pick up on Ukita focusing on him. She has a better understanding of him which helps her concentrate on him better. She can so easily hold onto the image of him now. She has a clearer image of him having gotten to know him a little better than before. She focuses on the now more solid image of the other and feels a spark of something between them.

Ukita gasps giving away that he felt it just as she did.

They continue to focus on one another trying to establish a link between one another. They want to do this more than ever. They want to experience how things are in this world. They both have really liked the idea of trying this new thing. They both have found that it sounds really interesting. Their curiosity having grown into a fascination with the idea of being able to pick up on other soul wavelengths.

Halle swears she feels something that is slightly familiar yet not hers. Her eyes snap open just in time to see a pink spark on the bow where the arrow would go to fade. "We… We almost did it…" She realizes.

"We should train more on this." Ukita tells her sounding just as excited as her before pausing with a yawn. "Maybe tomorrow though."

"Agreed." Halle nods only to let go so he can transform into his human form.

So the two head to go get some rest for now.

The next day Mogi and Matsuda are called to the Death room. They are walking along and glance up at the red archways marking the path. They arrive to Lord Death which is where their attention goes to.

Standing there with Lord Death is L and Light waiting for them.

"Ah. Hello! Hello!" Lord Death greets the two with his usual cheery voice as he looks to Mogi and Matsuda. "It's so great to see you! How is it going?"

"It's okay." Mogi responds to Lord Death. "What's going on? Has something happened?" He is very curious about why they were all summoned to see Death himself.

"Don't worry." Lord Death tells them. "You're not in trouble or anything. So no worries. I just had a thought that could truly benefit you two in the long run of being here at the academy."

At those words both Mogi and Matsuda can't help but glance at each other only to turn back to Lord Death as he speaks again.

"I'm going to assign you something."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen: Off to begin our first mission. Learning more about you on the way?

Assign?" Mogi tilts his head.

"Yes that is correct." Lord Death confirms. "I do this sometimes when I feel that it is needed. From updates on chosen missions, sending some on certain ones, and so on. But back to what I was saying. You two are going to be assigned to shadow L and Light on a mission." He explains to the two of them. "This will be good experience for you for when you feel ready to take on a mission of your own. So I hope you have fun!" He throws up the peace sign at this.

The group leave to go to get ready.

"So where are we going?" Matsuda inquires with curiosity. He peers around Mogi to look at L and Light.

"We will be going to check out a church that is said to be a harvesting ground. One to trick humans into giving up their souls for evil purposes." Light informs them. "That is taking place in the next town over. So make sure you feel prepared." His eyes turn to look to the two. "We have to leave as soon as possible after all."

"How are we getting there?" Mogi inquires to the two of them. "Do you have a car to drive us there?"

"Believe it or not we do." Light responds. "We sometimes walk but we can drive there instead."

"Well okay." Mogi nods softly to this.

"Gather what you need. It could take a day or longer." Light tells them. "We will meet at the steps of the DWMA in two hours. That should give you time to get what you need." He and L head off with that breaking away from the two.

"Okay." Mogi turns to Matsuda. "I guess we just go to get ready."

Matsuda nods in agreement so they head off to gather what they will need for this quest.

Once ready they head back to the DWMA each carrying a bag.

L and Light are waiting with a grey 2006 ford fusion parked nearby.

L turns spotting them first. "Good timing." He mentions. "Ten minutes early." He heads towards the car along with the others.

Matsuda and Mogi toss their bags into the trunk and climb into the backseat. They settle in while L climbs in the driver seat with Light in the passenger seat. They find the seats to be quite comfortable.

Soon they are off on their way to get to where they need to go.

Light leans back into his seat closing his eyes softly. He is very confident in L's driving and sense of direction.

"If you don't mind me asking." Matsuda speaks up as they continue to drive along. "How did the two of you become partners? How did you meet?"

Light can't help but smile softly. "Heh. That brings me back." He mumbles to himself. He then opens his eyes looking to the roof of the car. "It was years ago. I was raised in a family who was connected to the DWMA. My parents are high level graduates of the school. Still working on the cases of the evil souls including the souls of witches. I had always planned to go to DWMA when I was old enough to go. My parents trained me in skills I would need for when the day would come that I'd join the school. I didn't show any ability to change into a weapon despite my mother being a weapon. Then finally the day came that I got enrolled in the school. I went to the orientation the very next day. I tried talking to some of the weapons there though none of them felt right. It was a week later when I was walking in the city when I spotted a group attacking someone. I tried to stop them. They shot at me and didn't let me get close. I thought that they were going to kill me."

Matsuda slightly swallows harshly knowing how scary that can be.

"That is until L saved me from the one that was about to kill me. He knocked him out then as he stood in front of me he glanced to me. He asked if I went to DWMA. I confirmed that and that I was a meister though I didn't have a weapon yet. He then transformed into his weapon form. I quickly understood and grabbed him. We took on the attackers and defeated them. The victim gave us some money in thanks then left. We talked after he changed back to human form. He had been heading to DWMA after learning that he was a weapon. That he had come from a place far away from the city. I took him to the school and we talked along the way. We got along well and we decided to try being partners."

L can't help but smile as well listening to the story.

"And that's how we met." Light concludes.

"How did you learn that you were a weapon?" Matsuda questions turning to L now.

"I grew up in an orphanage run by Watari. I was there ever since I can remember." L begins his explanation. "When I was a kid I thought about becoming a detective. However one day I was practicing some of my fighting training Watari agreed to teach me. I went to use a kick when my leg turned into a blade. It went back to normal not long after. I talked to Watari who told me about meisters and weapons. Along with the DWMA. A far away school that trained such people. So I left the orphanage to get to the DWMA with Watari telling them I was coming. On the way I trained myself working to control my transformations better. I managed to get it under pretty good control. I reached the city and I heard some commotion so curious I took a look. I spotted the group about to kill Light and sprang into action to help him. And the rest is how Light said it."

"Huh." Matsuda blinks sitting back in his seat. "Who would have thought." He then glances out the window just in time to see that they are leaving the city.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen: Our first mission begins. What's the plan?

For a little bit of the ride it stays quiet as they continue on their way.

Matsuda is watching the scenery go by.

Mogi is staring straight ahead letting his mind wander to wherever.

Light is flipping through a book he took from the dashboard compartment.

L is concentrating on the road as he continues to drive.

Matsuda blinks as they finally begin to see some houses. He feels like they have been driving forever. "Are we finally here?" He questions leaning closer to the window trying to peer ahead instead of looking out the front window.

"Yup." L confirms as they drive officially into the town.

Matsuda is eagerly and curiously checking out the town as they drive along.

Mogi even is curious to see the town and turns to look out the window closest to him.

This town is smaller than Death city and there are only a few cars that can be seen with everyone mostly walking around.

Light tosses the book onto the dashboard and glances to a few buildings that they pass.

L finds a place to park the car then shuts it off once they are safely parked.

Everyone gets out and L uses the keys button to lock the car once everyone is out. They head along the sidewalk checking out the area.

"The church." L mentions glancing that way getting Light to follow his gaze.

Mogi and Matsuda also glance to it.

It's a simple white church with dark grey roofing and a bell tower in the front adding a large shiny cross at the top of the pointed roof.

L rests his thumb on his bottom lip then glances to see what is next to them, they are across the road, and notices a hotel. "We can make a base here." He suggests getting the others attention as he heads towards it. "We can keep our eyes on the churches activity."

"And if we send in some spies then we can be somewhere safe while keeping watch." Light nods in agreement to this. "It is perfect!"

So the group heads over and heads on inside causing the lady at the front desk to look up.

"Hello there. How may I help you?" The lady greets them after they had walked in arriving at the front desk.

"Do you have any rooms with two bed?" Light inquires slightly leaning against the desk.

"We have one room." The lady nods. "Would you like to book it?"

Light nods. "Yeah. We would like to book it for two nights." He confirms knowing that they'll need as much time as possible to do this seeing as how it is the evening.

"Of course." The lady nods typing into her computer. She then hands them the keys after Light signs the paperwork and gives her the cash for it. "It's on the fourth floor. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Light nods taking the keys and leads the others into the elevator. He takes them to the room finding it easily and they go inside.

Matsuda moves around the hotel room finding that the double beds are each in their own rooms.

Mogi tests the beds softness pushing down on one. He finds that he likes how it feels and feels satisfied.

L and Light on the other hand go to the window to check out the view. They are checking out how good it'll be for spying.

"This view is perfect." Light nods softly. "We have a good view of the church."

"I'll go get the car." L leaves with that to go do so that way they can park in the hotels parking lot.

Once they have settled in, Light and L taking one room while Matsuda and Mogi share the other one, it is time to begin.

Light is using binoculars to try to see if the church is in session or if he can see anyone. He is keeping a close watch on it.

L is typing on a laptop to do some research on the church online.

Matsuda and Mogi were given some pamphlets to look over that L found on the way here. They are trying to look for anything that might help their case. They have to go through every sentence on them.

Light comes to focus on someone that has walked into the field behind the church. He watches this person who looks around as if checking out the area. He follows the others movements as they head into the church in which he notes a mask on their face. "Someone is there." He reports causing Matsuda and Mogi to look over to him. "That could mean that there are others inside." He puts the binoculars down. "We'll need to infiltrate it right away."

"How are we gonna do that?" Matsuda inquires. "Like the old fashioned way."

"There is a service scheduled for tomorrow morning." L reports to the others still looking at the screen of his laptop. "It's a perfect window of opportunity." He pulls out some ear pieces. He had brought the one that he and Light usually use along with their back up ones. "We'll use these." He gestures to them as the rest in the room are looking to him while he speaks. "We'll stay in communication this way."

Light nods. "Yes. The three of us will go into the church pretending to be new people interested in going there. L will stay in here and keep track of everything." He agrees to this going over to his partner. "We'll head over a little before ten am to catch the service. These earpieces also have a small camera so L will have a good view if they are placed right."

"We get to go in there super-secret agent style!" Matsudas eyes shine upon hearing this. "This is going to be so cool!"

"Go ahead and get some rest." Light tells the two. "We are going to have a long day ahead of us." He then remembers to add something. "And remember to be ready to fight. If we get discovered we will have to fight."

"Then shouldn't L come with us?" Matsuda inquires turning to Light in slight shock. "He is your weapon after all."

"It'll be better that he stays here. He'll be able to look out for things we might miss and keep us in communication." Light tells Matsuda. "It won't be as easy to fight without him but if it comes to it then I will do so."

Matsuda finally nods seeing the brunettes point. "Alright. We can do this."

So they retire for the night to make sure that they'll be ready for tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen: Infiltrating the church. Will we be successful or be found out?

Everyone has gotten up early to make sure that they'll be ready for this operation. They are ready on time.

"Remember we will be acting as if we don't know each other. Try to not group together." Light tells Matsuda and Mogi. "Spread out and get as much of the building as possible. We need to learn about as much as possible. Try to avoid each other though do not make it obvious. Just interact with one another as little as possible."

The other two nod to Light's words.

"You guys should be heading to go into the church." L suggests getting their attention to where he is sitting huddled on a chair. He has one thumb resting on his bottom lip. He is sitting with a laptop on the coffee table in front of him though he is currently turned to look at the group. "And don't try to verbally respond to me. I will know that you heard me however you will look suspicious."

"Don't worry." Matsuda pipes up. "We've got this!"

"Then let us begin. I'll be going first. You two come one by one three minutes between each other." Light heads out going to the church. He makes it and heads in from the front door. He turns as someone gives a warm greeting. He spots a man with black robes, a white collar, and slicked back black hair.

"I haven't seen you around before. What brings you to our humble church?" The man questions flashing a smile at Light while standing by a podium.

"I am new." Light turns to fully face the man. "The name is Hikaru Daisuke." He gives his alias. "It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The man nods with a slightly larger smile. "My name is Ena Fudo."

"That is a nice name." Light tells him.

"Thank you Hikaru."

"To answer your other question. I am here as I heard that your service is really good. I've been looking for a new church since the last one turned out to be full of lies." Light shares a story with the other.

"I understand." Ena nods to this. "And I can assure you that we stand for what we say we do." He gestures to further inside. "Why don't you come join us for our service? I am quite certain that you will like our service."

"Thank you good sir." Light heads further into the church looking around like he is checking the place out. He makes it to the main area that looks like any other church. He spots groups of people standing around talking to one another without a care in the world. He approaches a smaller group. "Excuse me. I don't mean to intrude but I thought I'd introduce myself since I'm new here. I'm Hikaru."

One of the ladies turns only to blush as her eyes rest upon Light's face. "O-Oh. Why hello there. I am Ayano Amai." She introduces herself. "It is nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Light nods. "I am hopeful that the service will truly be good. I've been wanting to find a new church for awhile now."

"Oh I am sure that you'll like it." Ayano tells him staring up at him starry eyed. "The pastor is truly an amazing man. He has this wonderful way with words."

Light flashes a smile. "I am glad to hear it. This could become my new church after all then."

As the time passed Matsuda makes his way to the church where he walks in.

"Ah. Another new face." Ena notes causing Matsuda to turn.

"Yeah. I am Haruo Isao." Matsuda greets. "I actually am here to learn more about the religion. So I'm finally here."

"Haruo." Ena nods to this. "Well everyone here is very nice so if you have any questions then they'll be happy to help you out."

"That is much appreciated Mr…. Um what is your name?" Matsuda plays the part that he doesn't know the others name.

"Ena." Ena introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you." Matsuda then turns to begin heading further in.

"You too. Have a wonderful time." Ena watches Matsuda go. "Perhaps we'll get lucky and get three or four new members. That'll be very pleasing indeed. If we can keep that up then everything will turn out alright."

Matsuda makes it into the main part of the church where he checks out the pews that are all lined up. He checks out some of the books flipping through them. He makes sure that L is getting a good look at the books as well. He looks up when a man approaches him.

"Haven't you ever seen those types of books before?" The man asks. He looks to be just out of high school with light brown hair, brilliant green eyes, and pale skin.

"No sorry. Though I have always wanted to." Matsuda tells the other. "I heard of this kind of religion and I just so badly wanted to become a part of it."

"Ah." The man nods then offers a hand to the other. "I am Izanagi Jiro." He introduces himself to Matsuda who shakes his hand.

"Haruo Isao." Matsuda introduces his alias.

"It is wonderful to meet you Haruo." Izanagi smiles. "I hope that you will like things and wish to stay."

"I am pretty sure that I will though thank you for your kind words." Matsuda responds to him.

Mogi is the final one to head inside and he heads right over to Ena. "Excuse me. I got a bit lost looking for a location I wanted to go to this morning. However when I read your sign I got curious." He greets casually as Ena watches him. "Is there perhaps any chance that I could join you for your service?"

"Of course." Ena nods. "We will be starting soon here. What is your name? I am Ena."

"Kano Kichi." Mogi gives his own alias. "It is very kind of you to let me join your service."

"Hope you enjoy." Ena informs him as Mogi heads off further inside.

Mogi decides to head towards the front and looks around the front area where the pastor usually goes. He looks for doors and windows noting that the windows are colourful stained glass ones. He notices what looks to be the pastor dressed in white robes comes out from one door possibly leading to the back. He blinks realizing that the other is heading over to him. "Greetings. You must be the pastor."

"Why yes." The pastor nods. He places the hand not holding a black book on his chest. "I am Kioshi Kishi. And what is your name my child?" He looks to be an older gentleman who has been in this business for a good long while.

"Kano." Mogi responds. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"And to you. I hope you enjoy our service. It is about to begin so feel free to find a spot you feel comfortable with sitting in."

"Much appreciated I will do just that." Mogi nods his head then heads to find a seat. He chooses one closer to the front looking interested as if ready for things to begin.

It looks like they all got in no problem and now they can investigate this place further.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen: The service. Is there really more than meets the eye?

Soon it is time for the service to start so everyone sits with the three keeping from sitting by each other.

The pastor makes it to his spot and clears his throat. "Allow us to begin." He says and everyone bows their heads so the three do too. "Our lords! We thank you for this wonderful day today to hold in your honor."

Light flickers his eyes around wanting to watch out for anything sneaky that they might try to do. He raises his head when the seemingly typical prayer ends and everyone sits up to look to the pastor.

A few who look like acolytes walk in carrying what looks like long flags of different looking beasts.

One looks like someone in a cloak or dress, ink made black wings, and carrying a large sword. It is hard to tell if this being is a girl or boy.

Another is looks like someone who has long sharp fangs like a venomous snake, red glowing eyes, and an armoured body.

The third is a someone who looks to have colors except black and white taken away while carrying a kitchen style knife that is so much bigger than store knives.

"Praise to our gods!" The pastor raises his hands in praise and let their blessings fall upon us! For when it is our time we are ready to give what we must to them!"

Light clenches his teeth knowing that what they see have to be the Kishins that they are supposedly feeding.

L is quick to look through the database of the kishins that the DWMA is aware of. He finds some information and keeps it up to show the three later.

"Allow us to show you how much you mean to us!" The pastor points to three people who move forward happily then kneel in front of one of the flags. He moves down and goes to the first one. He spreads some kind of red liquid on their foreheads like marks. "Our gods have guided my hand to choose you as one of those who shall prove to the gods how much praise and respect we have for them!"

The person seemingly chosen gives a bow of the head at this only to be fully on the floor in the bow.

The pastor moves on to the next person doing the same until all of them are done. He then moves to stand in the way of the middle one facing the others there. He raises his hands up, he had put the liquid away, in which everyone does the same. "Praise to our lords! Praise to them! Take our offering! Take them! Show us your power!"

This begins a chanting from everyone and they don't notice the three secretly there to spy on them. "Praise! Praise to our lords! Take our offering! Share your power!" They continuously chant that over and over again.

Matsuda gasps softly when a glowing symbol under each person though he can't get a good look at what it could look like. His first thoughts are like how pentagrams seem to glow on TV shows.

L starts to believe that there might be a witch involved in this whole thing using magic to do all of this.

They all watch and suddenly the three chosen ones go limp and their human souls float upwards like pushed up there.

The souls disappear into the ceiling.

The chanting starts to die down with words of thanks to the supposed Gods for sharing their power and might.

"We need to get up there." L speaks to the three through the ear pieces. "Though I doubt they'd just let us walk up there to do so. Especially since you are all considered new people."

Light glances at all the doors he can see to try to figure out if any of them could lead to the upper part. He isn't fully sure though and he glances up to look for a balcony or anything though he doesn't really see much that'd help. He figures that it is possible that it is only accessible by a well hidden stairs, well guarded stairs, or only accessible by climbing the building. He knows that if they just ask about it then that could be seen as suspicious.

Things went on as expected from a church even though all the reading of their 'bible' and the songs are about death and sacrifice with how great it is. How when the world will fall that they will stand tall and strong protected by their so called gods.

At the end of the service the three are approached.

The bodies rolled in ceremonial blankets and taken around to the back room.

"Did you enjoy the service?" A lady who had sat by Light asks him.

"It was different. But it looked pretty cool." Light lies having actually not liked the look of this at all. He pretends to get a message and checks his phone. "Ah. My roommate asked for me to bring some groceries. I should go."

"Okay. Well I hope that we can see you next time." The lady looks disappointed and Light tells her goodbye then heads off. She watches him as he leaves playing on his phone as if checking what to pick up.

"How'd you all do that?" Matsuda inquires to an older couple. "With all those lights and shining things."

"Oh. It isn't us." The older lady informs him. "It's the wonderful gods who come down and use their powers to take us with them to a better place. A place where we can truly show how much we appreciate them." She looks starry eyed up at the ceiling in which Matsuda follows her gaze. "It'll be wonderful when we are chosen to join them up above in their paradise."

Matsuda worries for these peoples mental states. His eyes slightly drift to Mogi seeing him also asking about the service. He doesn't see Light.

Light makes his way carefully around the building. He is checking for cameras before he continues on his way. He tries to be as quiet as he can while looking for anything that might help them out. He stops at the corner to get to the back of the building. He peers around only to duck back around upon seeing two exiting the back of the church. He sits there listening to their conversation as he can hear them speaking.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen: Take down the church. Can these people really be saved?

"Our gods will be most pleased. Especially with the plan we are going to take on the next service." One voice says. "It won't be hard to convince that pathetic group that the world is going to end. That we all have to join the gods in paradise."

"But there were those three newbies." The other voice responds. "They might not be too inclined to believe it."

"If they come back then I'm sure it won't be hard to convince them to come along. After all no one has any idea of what we are actually doing. Who knows. Those three could shrug it off as just a weird religion."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Light turns and quickly moves away from there. "Did you get that L?" He whispers as he moves.

"I did Light." L confirms. "We have to take action as soon as possible." He then turns his attention to everyone even though everyone was listening. "It's time to get out of there. Find a moment to slip away and meet back at the base." He orders the group.

Light is the first to head off going to meet L before the other two arrive. He removes his ear piece turning it off once at their base. "This is bad. We might have to go in on an attack slightly blind."

L nods in confirmation to this.

It doesn't take too long for the other two to join them at the base.

They are now all sitting in the living room.

"We'll be moving in to attack before they plan to do what they are going to do." L tells the group that have gathered. "We should be able to save the people then. Maybe even try to open their eyes to the truth of the whole situation."

"We'll get to a hidden spot and the weapons will transform." Light is the one to speak up this time. "So as to not spook anyone before we get our attack underway. We'll approach from both sides and take down those involved in this. It's likely that they'll have guards further up. Ones that won't be so easy to pass. You two." He points at the other two. "Me and L will take on those ones. You two work on the ones below. They should be better targets for you to try to take down. You think that you can handle that?"

Mogi and Matsuda nod in confirmation.

"Then lets get ready. We're departing as soon as possible."

It didn't take them long to get ready as they all know how important this is.

L and Light move around from the right side while Matsuda and Mogi take the left side.

L transforms into his weapon form as does Matsuda letting their partners hold them.

Light moves in hurrying towards the door. He reaches it and forces it open in which he hurry inside. He skids to a stop finding a guard turn to them.

"Halt!" The guard charges towards them however Mogi rushes in as it's the only door the is not the front one.

Mogi slams Matsuda onto the guards head knocking him out.

Light quickly moves off to continue moving towards some stairs that he spots. He begins climbing them only to look up noticing that the stairs spiral in a square pattern. He climbs onto the railing and begins hopping up from railing to railing.

L keeps himself busy with looking all around for an enemies. "Wait! Light stop!"

Light stops landing on one railing. He notices what L seems to have seen which is a doorway with curtains hanging on either side like a window. He hopes onto the platform and goes through the curtains finding a balcony. He notices some blood on the floor in the shape of some kind of magic symbol. He doesn't dare get close to it or even touch it. "This must be the magic circle they used to steal those souls. You couldn't even tell this was a balcony from below." He mentions crouching by the red blood. "Strange. It doesn't show any signs of having dried at all."

"Magic is at work. That could be the reason." L points out. "At least we have an idea on how they are stealing the souls now. This and the right incantation would be the perfect way to do so."

"We'll need to be cautious." Light stands up again. "There could indeed be a witch involved. That can get really dangerous very quickly." He turns and heads to continue going upstairs doing the railing hopping he was doing before.

They make it to the top and find a door and an outside platform lead to by a ladder.

Light goes over to the door trying the knob and finds that its unlocked so he heads inside. He sees tons of human souls just floating in the dark room only lit by the glow of the souls as it has no windows. He turns around when the door slams on it only to be facing the pastor.

"I should have known." The pastor narrows his eyes at them. "You're from the DWMA."

"That's right." Light moves his scythe partner to be ready for a fight. "You will be stopped! Your actions will no longer continue."

"We'll see about that then." The pastor pulls out a dagger and charges at Light slashing at him while Light jumps in dodging.

Though Light finally uses the handle of L to block one attack only to swing him around slicing at the pastor as he stumbles back. He manages to cut his arm that comes up to try to defend himself. "Kioshi Kishi. You have a choice. Give up now and be arrested by the DWMA or I will be forced to kill you and take your corrupted soul!"

The pastor actually laughs at this. "You seriously think that it is going to be that easy?" He laughs swinging the dagger at Light once more.

Back with Mogi and Matsuda they take out some more guards then Matsuda happens to notice something.

"Um. We might have a problem."

"What?" Mogi raises Matsuda looking at him only to end up seeing the reflection and he can tell that the other doesn't have a shirt on at least. "What's going on?" He asks ignoring that for now.

"We have company." Matsuda looks to where he saw it and Mogi turns to follow his gaze in which his heart drops.

It is all those that had been at the service and they look really angry.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty: Putting an end to this. How many lives must be lost to end it all?

Mogi takes a step back as his eyes survey those that are here. "Hey now." He begins to try to calm the situation down. "Listen this can all be explained." He tells them as his eyes scan the crowd. "They are evil! They are taking your souls to feed them to evil beings to destroy the world!"

"You just found that you don't agree with our beliefs!" One lady shouts angrily. "They are GODS! If they think that the world should be destroyed then I say let the Gods do so! We worship and sacrifice everything for them. So that they will do what they believe is the right thing to do." The lady charges pulling out a dagger slashing it at Mogi who leaps back.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Mogi raises Matsuda ready to strike though he doesn't wish for innocents to become hurt. "Just stop this madness!"

"You're from the DWMA!" One boy gasps upon seeing how Mogi raised Matsuda up. "Aren't you?"

"Yes. The DWMA is here to protect the world from evil." Mogi tells them. "We're the good guys!"

"Yet you work with DEATH himself!" The lady points out slashing her dagger again though this time Mogi uses Mastuda to collide with the weapon protecting him from the attack. "He only imposes his selfish beliefs of what is good and bad upon the world! Then uses an army that he trains himself to do his dirty work."

"I'm not sure that we are going to get through to them." Matsuda speaks up sharing his thoughts to his partner.

Mogi sighs to this. "It would appear not." He manages to knock the weapon away then swings Matsuda onto the woman's head hard. "I am sorry for this." He apologizes just before the woman closes her eyes falling to the ground.

More go after Mogi who swings Matsuda at them now just trying to defend himself from the sudden surge of attack. He hits person after person all while trying to dodge the attacks sent his way while using self defense against the people. He silently hopes that L and Light are having better luck than him and Matsuda right now. He then slams Matsuda into another attackers head.

Back with L and Light….

"We will put an end to all of this." Light informs the pastor. "I can guarantee that. One way or another we will figure out how to do so." He swings L at said pastor who jumps back to dodge the attack.

"I'll kill you with my own bare hands and add you to our collection of souls!" The pastor tries to stab Light with the dagger however Light is too quick on his feet and he leaps away. He tries to use the dagger to block Lights attack when Light tries to slash at him so the blades scrape against one another.

Light moves back ones the blades are no longer scrapping against one another. "We'll show you just what makes us different from the rest." He swings the scythe so the outward curve of the blade is facing the ground at an angle and the inward curve of the blade is facing Light at an angle, he uses one hand to hold the weapon. He is now holding the scythe with one hand. "We will never allow you to continue your evil actions ever again."

White ribbon like bandages come from the scythes handle glowing, as they come out but become white bandages when all of them are in place, though none of the handle is missing. The white bandages appear to wrap around the handle even at the skull's part but it looks like it was caught there by some sort of wind as they float like it's in a breeze or wind. The white bandages also are doing the same to Light's arms up to his elbows. There isn't many on the handle as well as Light's arm and they are well spaced so it actually looks good not messy.

The scythe begins to glow but only on the blade part and suddenly a smaller looking scythe blade forms on the other side of the part of the scythe that keeps the blade and handle together almost making it completely a double sided scythe.

Light begins to raise it a little slowly up to the left and as soon as it is waist height he grabs it with his other hand again as he continues to raise it.

He slightly twists his body until he is holding the scythe up ready to strike.

The scythe grows becoming almost triple but more like double its size on both sides glowing sky blue, it seems to kind of wrap around Light. The skull looking part of the handle wasn't' glowing at first but the handle is softly glowing the same color as the blade except only the skull part grew with the blade as the eyes and noses of the skulls are still black while the rest of it is glowing.

"Soul shot." Light states in a normal talking volume being calm. He shifts just ever so slightly about to attack then he attacks at first jumping towards the priest only to slam the more powered up scythe onto the ground sending a blue flame like glowing attack straight at his enemy.

The enemy tries to get out of the way but is hit and screams only for his body to vanish leaving his red soul left there floating.

"Everything ends here." Light tells the soul slightly glaring at it. He lets everything go back to normal as the soul resonance dies down.

L gets the blade to vanish and his upper body comes from the end ot the handle above where the blade would be.

Light moves L closer so L can do what he is supposed to which is to eat the red kishin soul. "That's another one down." He speaks with victory in his voice as L swallows the soul.

"We should probably check on how the other two are doing. We'll report the human souls so that they can be freed to go to a true afterlife." L suggests turning to meet Lights own gaze.

Light nods in agreement then glances up along with L when they hear something. "Is that…?"

"It sounds like…" L nods then the two share a glance before hurrying rail jumping to back down the stairs.

Mogi slams another person in the head with the weapon though he is panting from all of this fighting. He gets struck by a cut with a kitchen knife held by one of those that held the pictures of their supposed Gods.

"Mogi!" Matsuda gasps then they feel a sudden connection with one another.

Mogi follows his instincts and suddenly they feel even more powerful.

Matsuda suddenly glows and the hooked end extends growing sharp and large.

Mogi lets instinct take over as he slightly narrows his eyes. "Hook claw." He states before slamming the sharp ends into the back of the attackers neck. He jerks Matsuda clawing the other then releasing them. He watches in surprise as a red soul comes out of that enemy while the knife lands on the floor. He grabs it knowing that Matsuda is supposed to eat it. "We… We just did that….?"

"Seems so." Matsuda confirms then they turn as Light lands behind them.

"Get out of here!" Light shouts pushing the last few standing out of the way.

Mogi hurries after Light keeping the soul that he and Matsuda collected with them.

They all get out and across the street before turning to look back as the building goes up in flames.

Mogi and Matsuda stare at it with wide eyes.

Light slightly glances up noticing something leaving into the sky. "The witch." He says softly getting the other twos attention. "She lit the place on fire believing that she had lost all those that worked with her."

Mogi turns back to the burning building then glances down to the soul in his hand. "I guess we couldn't save them after all." He lets Matsuda turn to his human form then lets his partner eat the soul.

"It appears not." Light confirms also letting L turn human. "We should report to Lord Death about all of this." He and L head towards where they have their base set up. "He will want to know about this. Though what will happen next we can't say for sure."

Matsuda and Mogi turn following as the sirens of firetrucks can be heard in the distance.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one: Returning from a successful mission. How will the others react to the story they have to share?

L and Light dealt with reporting to Lord Death while Matsuda and Mogi rested.

"Hello there!" Death greets cheerily. "How'd it go? How was your mission?"

"It went ok." Light tells Lord death as he and L stand in the bathroom to talk through the mirror. "We found out that this church was worshiping what we are fairly certain to have been Kishins. They'd sacrifice themselves to these beings. Though that isn't all we found. Their souls would head to an upper part of the building. On the way there we found signs that confirmed suspicions that a witch was involved."

"A witch hm?" Death hums at this. "I see. So no one knew that this was a lot more dangerous than we originally thought."

"Yeah and that's not all." Light nods his agreement to this. "While we did manage to complete the mission there was one problem. I'm sorry but though we didn't actually encounter the witch she burned the church down. And made an escape."

"Well that wasn't your fault. Witches do have a love for destruction." Death tries to assure them about it all.

"Yeah. And she killed all those associated with the church inside." L informs Death.

"It is a tragic day." Death slightly glances down before looking up again. "Well you completed your mission. Even if it may not have been in the way that you were hoping. Return to the school as soon as you can. I'll send a message to watch out for any other places like this one."

"Understood." Light speaks though L also nods.

"Ok then. See ya!" Death waves only for the connection to fade away.

Light turns to L. "We should let those two rest some more then we will head on out."

L gives a sound of agreement.

So once everyone was ready they head off to drive back to Death City.

Matsuda turns to look to L and Light who are sitting up front. He gets a flash like a memory projecting itself of the two sitting working on the Kira case. He finds it only lasts for a brief moment though as things go back to normal. He still can't believe how different things are in this world. He feels like he's back at that Kira investigation sitting here with L and Light. He closes his eyes for a moment only to open them to look out the window. He feels like this is going to be a long ride back. He isn't ready to call this world home.

Once they arrive Mogi and Matsuda are dropped off where they are staying then L and Light head off to go to their place.

Mogi and Matsuda enter to find the others waiting.

"You're back." Halle greets. "How did it go? How was your first real mission?"

"It didn't end as expected but it was actually a little interesting." Matsuda admits rubbing the back of his head.

"Now you have to tell us what happened." Soichiro lets them know so they all sit down to listen to the story.

"It started like an investigation." Matsuda begins the explanation. "We took surveillance to find out a little about the place. Watching for suspicious activity. Then we infiltrated. Me, Mogi and Light went into the building to blend in and to check out the whole thing. While L kept everyone connected with ear pieces along with being able to check anything we come across. Turns out that group worshiped evil and would sacrifice some of themselves at each meeting. So we went to stop those running the church when we got the chance; after regrouping at the base. Me and Mogi stayed on the one floor while L and Light went higher up. Suddenly all those from the service came after us and we had to fight them as they attacked us. We even managed to do some cool attack! However after a bit Light landed behind us and told us we had to get out of there. The whole place went up in flames. We didn't see anyone that escaped though it turns out a witch had been involved."

Halle almost flinches remembering hearing about how badly hurt Mello, Near and Matt were from witches.

"That witch had lit the place on fire to destroy it and took off. So we went back to rest before returning." Matsuda finishes the story.

"That sounds like quite the adventure." Ukita speaks up. "It's too bad that the witch had to happen."

"If witches weren't so powerful and dangerous I probably would have said you should have gone after her." Halle admits to them.

"I think after seeing the damage witches can do I'm good for not trying to chase her." Mogi informs them. "Even with our police training this world is a whole new ball game so to speak. Being so new I don't think we can do it."

"And even those that have had a lot more training struggle with witches so what chance would we even stand against one?" Matsuda questions to the others flinching back slightly.

"That is true." Ide agrees to that. "I wouldn't want to get caught up with a witch if I didn't have to."

"Well either way it's good that you guys made it back." Gevanni adds. "Though I bet you're still tired."

"Mostly from the ride back." Matsuda yawns.

"We'll let you guys rest." Halle leads the others away as Matsuda and Mogi head to relax for a bit.

Elsewhere Mello is making some breakfast as he had gotten up early. He couldn't go back to sleep after having that nightmare that Near had died from his injuries. He thought he was over it since Near had recovered though he guesses he isn't. He turns upon hearing footsteps only to see a slightly tired looking Near come into the kitchen. "Good morning." He greets to the other who is tiredly rubbing one of his eyes.

"Good morning." Near greets back. "You're up early."

Mello turns back to look at what he was doing. "I just got up early is all."

There is a few moments of silence between the two of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two: Here for you. Do you think that we still be able to use our special attacks?

"I know you know that I know better than that." Near informs Mello crossing his arms across his chest. "I know that you are lying." He watches the blonde turn away from him. "You can tell me what's wrong. You know that I will never judge you no matter what may be going on." He waits a few moments in silence before sighing and moving closer to his partner. He wraps his arms around his meister pressing his body close. He stays there wanting to remind the other that he is not alone. He is there to listen.

A few moments of silence pass between them before Mello moves to hug Near back even if he still hasn't voiced what is wrong.

Near lets Mello have these few moments of hugging in hopes that the other will open up to him afterwards. "Everything will be okay. We'll go through this together."

Mello slightly glances down almost thoughtfully. He closes his eyes softly still not giving Near an explanation.

After a bit longer the two of them pull apart.

"Thanks Near." Mello says his thanks for what the other did to try to help. "I'll finish making breakfast." He turns away to do just that.

Near turns away. "Ok. I'll make sure I'm ready for the day." He heads off knowing that he can't get Mello to crack this time. He understands how stubborn his partner can be after all so some topics of hurt can be really hard to approach. He heads towards the bedrooms stopping outside the only currently closed bedroom door. He tries the knob finding it to be unlocked. He opens it fully finding the curled up lump on the bed under the covers. He smiles warmly moving closer as he lets go of the doorknob. He reaches to stand beside the bed. He reaches for the lump placing a hand on the closest part of it. He shakes the other. "Matt. Hey Matt!" He frowns when the other seems to refuse to get up. "Don't make me climb up there." He warns though it seems to fall upon deaf ears. He sighs and climbs up onto the bed. He moves over the lump to get to the other side. He grabs onto the shoulder and rolls the other over onto his back. He gets a good look at the others sleeping face.

Matt seems to be peacefully asleep and if this wasn't important he would have let the other rest.

Near takes the blankets off of Matt as it is the first step.

Matt groans and reaches around looking for the missing warmth of the blanket.

Near can't help a small almost evil smirk. He brushes a hand against Matts side soft enough to cause him to squirm with a slight laugh. He does it again and the red head jolts.

Matt falls off of the bed and sits up quickly in shock.

Near peers over the bed with an apologetic look. "Oops. Sorry." He apologizes as his other weapon partner turns to him.

"What are you doing in here waking me up?" Matt inquires and glances to his alarm clock on his nightstand. He frowns at seeing the time. "We're not going to be late for school." He notes out loud now really confused as to why in the world his partner would wake him up so early.

"That is in no way the reason that I woke you up." Near admits raising a hand to his hair twirling a strand around his finger. His eyes meet Matts emerald green ones that are currently not hidden by his orange lensed goggles. "I need your help with something." He continues as Matt tilts his head softly. "We're gonna have to double team this problem." He has the strand of hair wrapped around his finger that he rubs between his finger and thumb. "Something is going on with Mello however he is being too stubborn. He won't talk about what is going on." He notices a thoughtful look on the others face. "You have an idea?"

"I think we should do this the old fashioned way for us." Matt smirks and Near gains a smirk of his own as he realizes what the other is talking about.

"Perfect."

So the two return to Mello who has just finished making breakfast.

Matt goes over grabbing onto the other who makes a surprised sound.

"What the hell!" Mello snaps at Matt as he is brought to the living room where he is forced to sit on the middle cushion.

Matt and Near sit on either side then before the blonde could demand what the hell this is about they both slightly lay on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mello questions them though he has a feeling what it is that they are doing.

"Enjoying the morning." Matt responds staying against Mello as does Near.

"It is quite the morning after all." Near points out as he adds his own verbal response.

"Yeah well why don't you two move so I can get us our breakfast then?" Mello questions only to get two noises of rejection of his suggestion from each of his partners.

"Nope too comfy." Matt adds a verbal response that makes Mello sigh heavily.

Mello cares too much about his partners to move and force them to fall. He stays there for a good long while before he finally sighs heavily. He closes his eyes as the scene plays once again in his head. He soon can't stand seeing it anymore. "Alright alright. I'll tell you whats wrong."

Matt and Near share a victory smile before looking back to Mello with serious expressions.

"It's nothing really special. I just had a bad dream where Near died of his injuries instead of healing." Mello opens his eyes half way hoping that seeing the world again he can be brought out of his thoughts to return to reality. "I worry that we won't be able to use our strongest attacks because I don't want to put too much strain on Near. I don't want to be the cause of him getting hurt again."

Matt and Near's eyes meet for a brief second before they return their attention to Mello.

Near reaches up gently brushing away a tear that has slid down Mellos cheek.

Matt on the other hand gently cups Mellos other cheek softly with care.

"Of course we'll be able to do our special attacks." Near assures him with a gentle smile to match his tone. "I'll be fine Mello. I appreciate your concern but please remember that I'll always have you two at my side. Even injured I know I can count on you two to help me out. We are very close to one another. We have a bond unlike any other. As long as we are together we are strong. Knowing that I'll have both of your strengths to back me up I know that everything will be okay. So don't worry. We will be able to do it. We will be able to use our powerful attacks to defeat powerful foes just like before. We just need to believe in ourselves and each other as we did before."

Mello blinks as his fully open eyes stare at Near. He closes his slightly open mouth only to nod. "Ok. I believe in you. Both of you."

At this the three share a hug happy that no matter what they still have each other. They will get through anything together no matter what.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three: Curiosity is the cause. Am I weapon or a meister?

Halle is working on trying to get the arrows to appear. She pulls back the string though the arrow doesn't appear. She sighs her shoulders drooping at seeing this. "This isn't working."

"I'm sure it will." Ukita tries to encourage her. "Just don't give up."

"You're right." Halle nods standing tall. "We can do this." She closes her eyes to focus once again trying to do it. She feels a spark and she lets her instincts move her. She slightly raises the bow and slowly draws the string back.

Swirling pink tries to take form into the arrow. It takes its shape and Halle opens her eyes.

Halle gasps. "We did it?"

"It feels like you." Ukita admits.

Though just before Halle could release the string to send the arrow flying it fades away.

"Well that was a good start." Ukita mentions when this happens.

"We have to try again!" Halle is really excited. "We can do this."

So they keep working though they only summon the arrow a few times and it does fade away.

"Hey guys!" Gevanni greets as he and Rester approach causing Halle to turn to them.

"Oh. Hey." Halle greets and lets Ukita change back to his human form. "How is it going?"

"Well we were thinking of heading out to check out a little more to the town." Gevanni explains. "Do you want to come with us?"

"I'm in." Halle agrees and Ukita gives a 'why not' shrug.

So the group head off together to check out more of the city. They decide to go to a nice café and spot some of those from the DWMA talking together. They sit down at a table still able to hear their talking.

"Just focus and you should be able to do it." One of the older kids tells one of the younger ones. "It'll get easier. You'll see."

Gevanni slightly turns to the group and notices one of the kids manage to turn into a hatchet. He turns away again. He can't help but wonder if he could be a weapon just waiting for his chance to transform. He decides to think about it later as they order some nice tea. He sips at it a little finding the flavour to be full and rich. He hums pleased at this. He sips again enjoying the flavor.

"So how are your training going?" Rester inquires looking to Halle.

Gevanni's attention is brought back to them at this question. He is just as curious as Rester is about this.

"It's actually going really well." Halle responds with a smile on her face. "We've finally been able to make the arrows. Though we are still working on keeping them from fading as well as trying to actually use them." She has her head high. "I think that it won't be too long until we actually get it all done."

"That's a good job." Gevanni speaks up this time with a smile on his face as the others turn to him. "Who knows. Soon you could be fighting the bad guys." He then takes another drink of the tea.

"Perhaps." Halle agrees her eyes shining a little. "Wouldn't that be cool? To fight those bad guys?" She turns to slightly stare at a part of the ceiling across the café. "That'll be so amazing. Shooting them with arrows just like bullets. Showing them who is boss."

The others nod.

"Well if you can make the arrows then you must be pretty close to doing so." Rester points out.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Ukita responds to that comment.

The group stays at the café for a bit longer before they finish and decide to head home with it starting to get dark.

Gevanni is in his room alone. He slightly glances around before pacing a little. His hands behind his back in thought. "Maybe I can do it." He stops his pacing and glances up almost to the ceiling. He closes his eyes remembering the suggestion from those that they had seen at the café a little earlier.

Just focus and you should be able to do it. It'll get easier. You'll see.

Gevanni takes a deep breath and concentrates. He just concentrates on a will to change forms. He can almost feel something like a warm flame within him. He tries to concentrate on this flame feeling like that it may just be the key that he needs.

The key to find out whether or not he is a weapon.

Gevanni just wants to know. His eyes open when he feels warm all over. He gasps softly as he tries to step back at seeing his body glow a light orange color. He however finds his feet floating a little into the air as the glow brightens surrounding him. He closes his eyes tightly then finds himself falling. He opens his eyes once he hits the floor. He is looking at the ceiling. "What? Did I do it?" He tries to move though not all of his body seems to respond. He manages to move one hand up towards the ceiling only to touch something invisible. His other arm won't move. He glances down only to gasp at what he sees. His body fades away to darkness from the end of his stomach. His one arm is also just darkness. He also can't help but notice how he seems to have been stripped of all of his clothes… Well as far as he can tell… He looks up again to the roof that he can see. "This has to be it. Right?" He closes his eyes wanting to be back to normal. He gasps feeling himself start to change as his arm is suddenly released to be free to move again. He opens his eyes still looking at the ceiling. He yelps as he is suddenly dropped hitting the floor with a gasp. He lays there just glad that at least that he hadn't been in the air to high. "So…" He opens his eyes a little slowly. "It appears that I am a weapon." He lets out a breath that sounds like an attempt to laugh only to be followed by laughter. "Oh my God. I can't believe this! I'm a weapon!" He calms down not really sure where the laughter had come from. "Well. I'm not sure what else to do. I wonder who I am supposed to be used by." He gets up hearing some voices passing by his rooms door. "Also who is supposed to be the one to use me in battle?" He glances down in slight thought. "What kind of weapon am I even though?" He isn't sure that he'll get the answer to his questions until the right time comes.

Maybe keeping it a secret will be okay until that right time seems to come. Maybe then he can find out who he is actually supposed to be with in this world.

Gevanni sighs and gets ready for bed knowing that it's useless to try to think about it all right now.

All he can really do is wait for that time to come.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty four: The trios full return. Can we use our soul resonance?

Gevanni is walking around during the break between classes. He has found an area with some trees. He stops and ducks behind a tree only to peer around it.

Standing there is Mello who has both of his partners one each in each of his hands. He has set up some targets on some trees and luckily none on the tree that Gevanni is hiding behind. He has his eyes closed for a moment only to snap them open. He raises his weapons and turns shooting at each of the targets getting each one right dead center with almost scary accuracy. He is moving quickly and to Gevanni it looks like less time is taken to aim than he is used to seeing from anyone from their home world. He skids to a stop stirring up some dirt while doing so. He seems to still be focused with the stance to be ready. He turns hearing the whistling of the other thing he must have set up. He lets Matt transform into their soul resonance form aiming him at the incoming swinging log with a target on it. "Hells fire." He states and fires destroying the log as well as burning the rope.

Another tree also topples over after being hit by the blast.

Mello lowers Matt finally seeming relaxed.

Gevanni swallows harshly reminding himself to not get on their bad sides.

Mello turns raising Near though he has him turned sideways. He seems to be speaking to the other about something though Gevanni is too far away to hear.

That part is a bit of a frustration for Gevanni. Though he does not dare get any closer in fear of being blasted to smithereens by them for trying to sneak up on them. He instead turns away leaving to leave the group of three alone. He decides to head to his next class for now.

"I know that you both wanted to check on if we were ready but I just want a little more time before we do soul resonance with you Near." Mello informs the other.

"Then next practice or during our next mission." Matt speaks up causing Mello to turn to glance to him. "You know that we can wait a little longer. We can do it if we work together after all."

Mello smiles a rather soft smile only to nod his head. "Yeah. Next time I promise. I'll make sure of it."

"Good." Near's voice speaks up. "Now we are going to be late for class."

"Oh shit!" Mello turns and begins dashing away holding his two weapons with Matt transforming back to his gun form. He makes it just outside of the classroom and lets the two transform to human before they head on inside of the classroom.

Classes almost seemed to go by slower today for Mello.

Mello blinks in surprise when finally the bell rings indicating that the class is over. He turns to watch Matt and Near getting ready to go. He thinks about what his partners have said. He is admittedly scared that Near will get hurt again… He just can't keep pushing them away. He needs to stand with them and with them at his side be unafraid because he knows that no matter what they will have his back. "Hey." He speaks up causing the two to turn to him. "We're going to the forest." He can't always protect them plus things will only be harder if he refuses to use soul resonance with Near.

Near and Matt share a smile before they share a nod of agreement to this idea.

So the trio escape to the forest away from where someone might get hurt. They stand in a triangle formation looking at each other. Mello at the top then Matt and Near making the points on the base.

Mello gives a determined look pushing aside his feelings of fear. He will do so for his partners.

They all close their eyes and the two transform into their weapon forms.

Mello walks forward managing to catch them as he walks between them. He stops walking after a few steps passed where the two had been. "Soul resonance." He speaks softly and brings his arms out on either side as both Matt and Near transform into their soul resonance forms. He can feel the power shared between them.

Familiar yet so strong.

Mello opens his eyes and he raises Near aiming him at a group of trees. He pauses in hesitation as his mind plays out a scene.

A scene of him firing then Near changes back to human form collapsing while coughing up blood.

Mello almost gasps upon feeling the love and support being added to the feeling of their soul resonance. He is very well aware of where that feeling is coming from as his partners send their support to help him through this. He clenches his teeth and narrows his eyes. He pushes that scene out of his mind then fires taking out the trees that he had aimed at. His feet slightly skid back only a very small amount from the force of the blast. He stands there for a few moments after the attack finished, almost waiting to see if something else would happen. His eyes drift downwards towards Near in which the topless, who is only seen from the bottom of his stomach up, figure appears like a reflection on the weapon.

Near smiles at him showing Mello that he is okay.

After another moment Mello's lips curl upwards into a smile and he turns to face another group of trees; with his partners still in their soul resonance forms at his side. "Alright! Let us try our other attack!" He crouches to brace himself for this in which they begin getting themselves ready. He brings them up pressing them together. "Harmony cannon." He states then fires at the trees. His body being moved backwards a little as expected.

The beam hits the trees causing what seems like an explosion with some smoke made skulls appearing in the smoke though a lot of smoke in this world appears to have some smoke skulls in them. Then when the smoke clears they see the usual crater in the ground and the trees have been completely destroyed.

Mello grins and stands up at this. "We did it! I'm sure that we can also do our other attacks if this is all okay." He feels very optimistic about this. "We should take another job. The trio is back in business."

Both Near and Matt slightly cheer upon hearing this. They transform back to human form after returning their gun forms. They head to follow Mello as they head home with their confidence returned to them.

Ready for their next adventure.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty five: Out of the city. Will the time away bring about a friend or new knowledge?

Gevanni heads out for a little bit. He has one destination in mind. He pauses however as he turns to look to some students practicing. He notices the weapons summon a part of their weapons only on one limb to attack. He begins to wonder if that is something he can do. He turns away and keeps going knowing that he has a bit of ways to walk to get to where he wants to be.

It does indeed take a while to get to where he is a little outside of the city

Gevanni is standing on a large rock out in the middle of nowhere. He slightly glances back to the city his eyes flickering up and down. He turns away from it, his back facing it, to look forward. He closes his eyes and extends one arm outwards. He tries to focus on the weapon inside of himself. "Come on. I can do it. Surely." He whispers to himself trying to summon the weapon part only onto part of himself. He feels it try to go through him fully to try to transform him fully. He clenches his teeth trying to redirect it to just his arm. He wants to do this so badly so maybe he could have an idea of what kind of weapon he could be. He keeps focusing as he fights the urge to fully transform. "Come on! I have to be able to do this!" He slightly pleads with himself as he continues attempting to do so. He gasps as his concentration breaks and suddenly he feels himself land on the ground. He opens his eyes and sees the sky. He reaches a hand out towards the sky finding that his arm is bare. "No. This isn't what I wanted!" He groans and closes his eyes transforming back into human form. He opens his eyes now seeing his now clothed arm slightly reaching out. He sits up looking down to the ground slash his lap area.

A gust of wind blows past him though he doesn't let it bother him. It mainly seems to be able to cause his hair to shift with the direction of the wind. It quiets down after a few moments.

Gevanni blinks his eyes as he grits his teeth from the frustration. "Why couldn't I do it?" He questions and places his elbows on his thighs as he sits cross legged. He places the palms of his hands onto his jaw as his eyes look to the vast landscape. "What am I missing in being able to do it?" He sits there for a little while longer as he lets his thoughts wander. He can't understand why he couldn't do it. He stands up placing his arms down at his sides. "Maybe I just need to try again." He speaks softly then closes his eyes with his head slightly tilted downwards. He feels a slightly gentler breeze blow on by him. He brings one arm out to the side. He focuses on getting the flow to head for there. He finds it to be a fight once more and he once again falls back. He grumbles only to go from weapon to human. "UGH! WHY CAN'T I DO IT!?" He shouts out as if yelling at the world in frustration. He huffs afterwards and breaths heavily until he manages to calm down. He sighs as his shoulders fully relax.

"Gevanni?"

Gevanni jumps at the sudden voice in which he spins around to see if it really is the other.

Rester has just finished climbing up to where Gevanni is. "What are you doing up here? Not to mention all the way out here?" He questions moving a little closer to him. "What's going on?"

Gevanni slightly turns away with a sigh. "I just needed to get away for awhile."

"Oh. Do you want me to go?" Rester inquires though in all honesty he is actually worried about the other who shakes his head.

"No. Gevanni assures him. "It is alright. You can be here." He turns and sits on the rock only for Rester to sit next to him. "What if we complete all of this and we don't get to go home?" He asks almost softly to the other. "Like what if any effort to return is just all pointless? That we just need to get better? That we have to adapt to this world."

"Well." Rester begins. "If that is true then I suppose we'll just have to figure things out in this world." He shares his thoughts in which Gevanni slightly tilts his head down.

"That is true. It'd be our only option." Gevanni agrees to which Rester nods his head. His eyes flicker to look to the other male. "It just seems like so much work."

Rester lets their eyes meet before he responds to that remark. "Even so if it really is our only option then we'll have to live with it."

Gevanni nods to this. "I suppose you're right."

The two pause however upon feeling some odd vibrations. They place one hand each on the ground to feel it better.

"Whatever is going on it's getting closer." Gevanni notes as the vibrations seem to get stronger.

Rester is the first to leap to his feet. "We have to prepare!" He turns his head like a security camera scanning the area.

Gevanni had glanced up to Rester then turns to look around himself. He keeps one hand against the ground feeling the vibrations. He attempts to move his hand around testing if he can tell which way the vibrations are stronger. He turns in the direction he believes, a direction Rester currently has his back to, it is coming from. "What. Is. That?!" He points as he can feel Resters gaze turn to him.

Rester follows where Gevanni is pointing only to see what looks to be something large. He notes how it is coming closer and closer. "Whatever it is we might need to get ready to fight."

Gevanni turns away to glance to the city. He thinks about all of those living there.

Their friends.

The different versions of those from their world.

All those innocent civilians.

They could get hurt, killed, forced into a fight for their lives as well as the life of the city.

Gevanni clenches the hand on the ground into a fist; getting some dirt and loose rock into his clenched hand. He cannot allow whatever this thing is to hurt the city. He releases his fist quickly standing up. He has turned back to where the thing is coming from. "I have an idea!" He informs Rester.

Resters eyes glance to him before turning back to the approaching thing as he speaks. "I hope it's a good one. We'll need a good plan."

"Don't worry. You'll just have to trust me."

"I do." Rester confirms and the thing is so close now.

Gevanni closes his eyes transforming into his weapon form.

At the glow Rester turns in surprise only to manage to catch Gevanni by the handle before he hits the ground. "You're a sword!?" He questions in shock at looking at Gevanni's weapon form.

He is a long thick dark grey bladed sword with two slightly dark blue prats that stick out at the end of the handle by the blade with four spikey tips on either side, a slightly dark green shape that looks like a square with a triangle on top with the point reaching a little upwards on the middle of the blade though it doesn't go up too far, and finally the handle has a pattern of one blue triangle, one larger purple triangle, another blue triangle the same size as the last blue triangle, a line of purple then a line of blue.

"A sword…" Gevanni whispers then shakes his head closing his eyes for a moment before opening them determinedly. "No! It doesn't matter right now! We have to focus!"

Rester nods and turns as a robot stops right in front of them with long legs as well as lanky arms. He notes the big round body with someone up top controlling it.

"Ah you must be DWMA students. I've wanted to test my soul stealing robot on someone like you." The person on top laughs. "Then I can eat your souls and become even more powerful!" He tilts his head back with a laugh.

Rester raises Gevanni ready to strike. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"Then come and get it!" The other challenges them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty six: Time to swing the sword. Can the new partners take down their first Kishin?

One of the robots arms shoot forward heading straight towards the two.

Rester jumps to the side to avoid the attack only to swing Gevanni at the arm causing a gaping slash in the arm.

The robot rears back pulling its hand as the one on the robot snarls at the sight of the damage.

"Don't you dare think that this means that you are any closer to defeating me." The one riding the robot shouts at them in anger. He moves the robot to raise it hands only to have them turn into blades that begin heading for the two. He laughs like a maniac as he slams the blades right down.

Rester has to jump off the area that is destroyed from the hit. He rolls to try to minimalize damage from landing on the ground. He gets to his feet and holds Gevanni out ready to continue this as the robot turns around to face him.

Gevanni is watching from where he can see. He tries keeping track of the robots movements wanting to ensure that he can be helpful if it becomes needed. He couldn't help his eyes shutting tightly as the ground was suddenly approaching very fast. He cracks open one eye and blinks both of them open upon seeing that he can see the robot again. He sees the world moving rather quickly again until it all suddenly stops. He can feel a slight pressure on his arm that is in darkness as the spinning blades attack the blade of the sword. He hangs in there ignoring the pressure to watch out for his partner. He slightly turns his head spotting some movement.

A fast moving almost snake like metal slender tube is dashing from the robot heading for Rester causing the weapon to gasp.

"Rester! A snake thing with a spear is heading for you!"

Rester now notices it no longer having been distracted by the blade trying to cut him in half. He makes a risky decision and stops fighting back against the pressing of the spinning blade. He jumps towards the side getting a cut on his shoulder though it isn't bad enough to make him stop. He manages to time it so the blade slices the tubes body in half rendering the surprise attack completely useless.

"Yes!" Gevanni fist pumps slightly. "Let's go!"

Rester charges forward and attempts to jump to slash at the robots lower body. He gives it a deep cut finding metal boxes, wires and an otherwise empty interior in the spot he attacked. He lands on the ground and runs back away from the robots feet before the enemy could even think of stepping on him. He has the sword raised so Gevanni is seeing the robot from a more sideways look. "There might be an easier way that we can defeat him." He informs the other as the robot turns to fully face them once more. "We need to figure out where he has the main power area. Then destroy it. We may also have to fight the one controlling this robot."

"That's a good idea." Gevanni agrees and tries to keep an eye on the foot of the robots that is raising to attempt a stepping. "He most likely has it protected somewhere. So I'll keep an eye out for possible spots. You focus on fighting this thing and staying alive."

"Sounds good." Rester dashes forward to make the attempted stepping on him. He turns to slash the sword at the robots leg cutting it open.

For a few moments at the end of the swing Gevanni gets a good look at the robot in which he tries to find the most protected spots. He concludes a few possible spots before the world is swishing by him again as he is swung once more by the other man. He tries to focus on any part of the world zooming past however he finds it very difficult… Almost impossible… He stops trying instead choosing to wait until the world can be seen more clearly once more. He gets a clear look at the world once again when Rester brings him up to block an attack with another swing of the blade hands. He scans the body and notices a slight bulge in a spot just below where the one controlling it is. "That's it." He gasps at the sight in which Rester leaps back to get a moment to talk with Gevanni.

"What is it?" He questions his partner.

"Aim for that spot below the guy!" Gevanni informs him. "Just trust me on this."

Rester nods. "I already confirmed that I trust you." He reminds the other then he dashes forward. He spots one foot coming down towards them. He jumps to the side then begins climbing up the robot even hopping onto the arm that swings to try to knock them off. He uses the arm as a leverage to jump raising Gevanni in a ready to stab motion. He holds him with both hands above his head. He is coming down rather quickly towards the target. He begins to bring Gevanni down heading him for the spot that they need to hit.

The one controlling the robot attempts to rear back however it is too late. "NOOOOO!" He screams as Rester stabs Gevanni right into the area where the main parts are.

Gevanni can see the broken parts starting to spark and smoke from where he is inside. He however can't even smell or feel the smoke. He is withdrawn from being inside there as Rester leaps away only to land on the ground scraping a leg from landing wrong.

Rester ignores his injury and spins to crouch on the ground as the robot falls to the ground.

The one that had been controlling this robot tumbles out landing to be sitting with his legs bent on either side of his body. His hands on the ground as his slightly glowing red eyes are wide in shock as well as horror. He isn't able to even say anything however as he feels the blade come to be so the tip is against his throat; with the top under his chin. He swears that the blade is cool though has a lingering warmth like a lingering presence of the human who became the weapon. His head is forced to raise to look Rester in the eyes as their gazes lock. He lets them stare at each other in silence for a few moments before swallowing harshly right before speaking. "What are you going to do now? Kill me?" He questions as the other remains silent only for another moment.

"Yes." Rester agrees then quickly slices the others throat.

The others body vanishes as the red evil soul shows itself.

Rester lets Gevanni to change back so he can swallow his first Kishin soul.

Elsewhere…

The abandoned library lost in time in a forest is dark except for some candles lit.

The one who had lit the candles is sitting in the middle of the area where the candles are placed, flipping through one of the dusty forgotten books. "Come on. There has to be something."

A little bit more time is spent flipping through a book before the flipping comes to a stop.

"Could this be it?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty seven: A request to Lord Death. The beginning to an adventure to seek the truth?

Light blinks awake upon hearing the front door open and shut. He knows that there was an attempt to keep quiet though he had still heard it. He sits up in bed only to get up. He heads out of the room down the hall until he gets to the end where he stops.

L also stops and turns to meet Light's eyes. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" He questions apologetically.

"No it's fine." Light assures him. "How did it go by the way?" He slightly tilts his head as he poses the question.

"I may have learned of something." L admits to the other in which the brunette gently takes the raven by the hand. He follows his partner as they head to the living room.

Light flicks on the lights with the switch by the living room entrance. He sits himself and L down on the couch that they have there. "Tell me everything."

L nods softly in agreement to do this. "Well I have found out a possible good lead." He begins his explanation. "I found it in a book at the library. It talked about one of the groups of Kishins that have terrorized certain places. The book mentioned a few things that make me believe that this could be what we have been looking for. However… We'd have to ask Lord Death to be able to take on the mission though…" He slightly trails away as he worries that their request will be turned away. "It is one for higher ranking partners." He pauses then turns as a hand is placed upon his own gently. He looks back up to Light who has a gentle assuring smile on his face.

"We can do it." Light tries to assure him. "It is us after all."

L can't help his smile at this only to nod. "Right."

"Now lets get some rest. You talk to Lord Death and I'll get everything we might need ready." Light suggests and L nods that they can try that out.

The next day L heads to the Death room instead of going to class.

Light had already headed off to make sure that they will have everything that they'll need.

L gets to the death room door and stares at it for a moment in hesitation. He finally raises a hand and knocks. He lowers said hand as he waits for an answer to come through. He gets it and is allowed to enter the room. He walks along until he reaches where Lord Death is who turns to him.

"Why hello hello." Lord Death greets in his cheery voice. "What's up?"

"I have a request." L admits slightly glancing down concerning Lord Death.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Lord Death inquires one of his students that stands before him.

"Me and my partner Light want to go on a mission for higher ranking partners." L explains watching Lord Deaths never changing expression. "We have talked about it and agreed to it. We're on the same page with this mission."

"Hm? Well a mission is ranked for a reason though." Lord Death points out. "Why do you want to go on whichever mission anyways?"

L closes his eyes taking a deep breathe. He opens his eyes halfway as he brings his thumb to rest on his bottom lip while is eyes are staring downwards. "The truth is. The mission. On hunting the Hunter Kishins is something we've been looking for… For a while… We have belief that it is possible that it might be where I can find my parents. If we go on this mission. I noticed something in a book that is from there. Something that is one of the most solid clues that I have. It mentioned the clan. So please allow us to go. We've been looking together as a team for possible clues for so long. It is something that means so much to the both of us. Something that we really want to do."

Lord Death goes silent as he contemplates this. "Well… It is quite the dangerous mission…"

"Please." L slightly pleads to the other. "We will do it. Promise."

After a little more consideration Lord Death nods. "Alright. Though I want updates. Understood?"

L nods with a silent breath of relief. "We promise. Thank you." He turns around heads off to tell Light the news.

"I shall trust them on this." Lord Death speaks quietly to himself. "They are strong after all."

L finds Light having gotten the car ready. "We got approved." He states when the other turns to look to him.

Light smiles upon hearing this. "That's great. The car is all set. It'll be a long drive."

L nods in agreement. "Let us go then."

The two climb into the car and head off on the way to the location.

L tilts his head laying it against the part of the door just below the window that he stares out the window watching the scenery pass on by them.

They remain in silence for a little while during the drive before Light briefly turns from the road to glance to his partner. He turns back to the road. "Hey. We'll figure it out." He attempts to bring up the others mood. "No matter what it takes to do so."

L nods softly. "Yeah. We will." He agrees to this.

The two travel for a while before pulling into a town hidden in the mountains. They go to a hotel that advertises vacancy.

Light lets L out to talk to the front desk about getting a room for the night. He then heads off to park the car while L heads into the building.

The employees standing behind the desk look up spotting the two.

"Hello." The male employee greets. "How may I help you this evening?" He questions the raven haired male who approaches the desk.

L stops in front of the desk. "Do you have a room for two for tonight?" He requests in which the employee looks down to check. He watches a nod and is glad to hear it. He pulls out his wallet and pays the amount as well as signing a few things. He is given the keys then heads out to find Light just walking up towards the building. He holds up the recently received keys making the brunette smile. He leads the other to where their room is located in which they head inside after unlocking the door. He glances around taking in the room.

There is one bed at the very back with the foot of the bed facing big windows that lead out to the balcony. There is also a bed in a room right beside the front door. The living room with a couch, coffee table, desk and a tv is the main part of the room. There's a kitchen that is across from where the bathroom happens to be.

"It works." Light nods as they head further inside taking off their shoes beside the door that swung shut.

They settle in and once done L is sitting on the couch glancing to the tv that has been turned to the rerun of this mornings news.

Light comes over to join him. He plops down onto the spot beside L who turns to look to him with a thumb on his bottom lip. He pulls out the book as he had asked L what book had the clue this morning. He flips to the page that has the bookmark placed in it.

The two of them look over the information on there.

"We're so close." Light whispers as they stare at the book. "This has to be it. What we've been seeking for so many years together."

L nods in hopeful agreement.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty eight: Chasing the clues. Could it finally be time I learn about where I came from?

The next day the two of them are off on their way once more.

They are driving along in their car though have to come to a stop upon finding some deer crossing the street.

Light glances to L as they await the deer to finish crossing. He notices the other is taking in the surroundings looking for any signs or clues that might appear. He opens his mouth about to say something however L focuses on something up ahead.

"What is that?" L questions in which Light shuts his open mouth only to turn to try to see what the raven is looking at.

Light spots it pretty quickly making him lean forward. His eyes squinting as he tries to figure out what he is looking at. "I don't know." He admits pulling back to lean against his driver seat. His eyes opening to the normal way though his still is looking at where the thing is. "Do you think that this could be related to what it is that we are looking for?" He inquires then right after he had said that the two of them turn so their eyes meet.

"Perhaps. It is worth looking into." L suggests in which Light nods in agreement.

As soon as the deer have finished crossing the road Light gets the car moving again now heading towards what it is that they had seen.

L takes a look around to ensure that they are not being followed or possibly about to be attacked. He does this so that Light may be able to focus on finding a way to get them to the location. He blinks as he happens to notice an old wooden fence gate that the hinge has broken on the top.

This broken hinge has left the gate has left it partly open as well as the bottom of it stuck into the ground.

L's left eyelid almost twitches at the sudden jerk of a memory of someone swinging something down upon that hinge causing the gate to fall forward. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. He opens his eyes to refocus his attention on what he was doing which was looking out for any possible enemies. His attention turns to look to Light when the car skids to a stop. He turns to glance outside to the front of the car spotting that there happens to be four dirt roads that they could take. He takes notice that none of them have any clarity as to which one could take them to the place that they are looking to go to.

Light turns off the car causing L to turn to his partner spotting the other unbuckling his seatbelt. He opens the driver side door in which L does the same after taking off his own seatbelt.

The two of them step outside of the car walking around the front of it to take a closer look. They glance around each other only to split up each checking two of the paths… Only to come up empty on figuring out where to go.

"I have an idea." Light informs L who meets his eyes. "We make a mark on the paths that we take. It should help us in not getting lost. Since there is no map for this area."

L nods to this and he becomes his weapon form that Light grabs a hold of. He lets Light use the pointed tip of his blade to make a mark of an Old English text L on one of the paths. He looks at it as Light shows him when it is done. "Perfect." He transforms back into human so his and Lights hands are holding each other.

They drop their hands and head to get back into the car. They drive down the marked path following it…. Until they have to stop finding themselves having come back to the same spot. Though this time on one of the other paths. They pause at this and look at it before glancing to each other.

"Well. We can try to go down another path." Light suggests in which L nods so they head down another one… They however find themselves returning to the spot once more. "Okay then." He scratches his head. "So every path is connected to another one. There is nowhere to go from here."

"We'll probably have to backtrack and maybe find another path." L suggests to the other then remembers what he had seen on the way here. "And I have an idea of where to start." He adds in which Light turns to him. He directs Light on where to go until they come up to where the gate L saw from earlier is. "I saw this on the way here." He explains. "I believe that this may be what we are actually looking for."

"We can try." Light agrees only to get out opening the gate wide enough for their car to drive on through. He gets back in and takes them down the path that they follow along.

L turns noticing what looks to be some kind of old shed that is in a state of disrepair with plants starting to grow on it. He gets small flash of someone being led into there by someone else though nothing is clear enough that he can say anymore than that. He finds the memory gone as fast as it had come just like his sight on the shed. He turns away to look out the front window trying to piece together the pieces of what might be going on here. He raises his head as they come out of the forest area onto a road leading upwards. He can also see what they had spotted meaning that they are getting closer to it. He swears that it is starting to look like some kind of house. His eyes however are drawn to something else as they once again come to a stop.

There in front of them this time is a bunch of broken planks of wood.

L watches someone striking the structure down into pieces that fell onto the road. He swears that he can hear a voice speaking though he can't understand the words.

"We'll need to take this down." Light speaks up bringing L back to reality in which the raven turns to his brunette partner.

"Lets do this." L agrees then lets Light take hold of him in weapon form. He is swung and used to move pieces until they have created a path for them to get through. He transforms back to human after this happens.

They drive on through and continue on their way to the location. As they drive over an arched bridge L can't help a feeling like he's been here before… Especially as he glances to the waterfall that is a little close to the bridge. They find themselves approaching a house just a little while after this.

L's gaze remains on the old structure like an unnerving focus.

Light pulls up stopping in front of it only to turn off the car. He glances to his weapon partner who hasn't moved his gaze from the home. "L?" He frowns not really not getting a response. He turns to look to the house once more.

It looks like it had once been made of wood though it appears to be not only abandoned but also like it is starting to fall apart.

"Shall we go in?" Light suggests and out of the corner of his eye he sees L nod his head.

So with that the two of them head along heading towards the front door as they walk over to it.

Light reaches forward to try the rusted door knob only for the door to fall a little sideways on the same side as the door knob. He watches as the door collapses onto the ground. He lowers his hand though not really able to do much else before L walks past heading inside the place that has debris everywhere. He notices that it is almost like L is in a trance like state as he stops in the middle of the main room staring at the place with his back to Light. "L?" He questions out loud in concern.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter twenty nine: Learning the truth. Will these memories prove to be good or bad?

L doesn't hear his partner say his name. He gets a flashback of sitting in what could only be a living room. He remembers looking up at two people who smile down at him. He feels a sense of familiarity with the house and the people. He moves to explore the house wanting to try to remember more. He can't shake the feeling that he has to remember. He needs to bring back his memories.

Like there's something important hidden inside of them.

Light follows after his partner. He stays silent believing that L could be onto something. He knows how important this is to his raven haired partner. He trusts him to figure things out. He just needs to be there for him. He'll follow just in case he is needed.

The two of them walk past what could have been the living room that's in the main area. They head down a hallway and notice a bathroom halfway down. They continue to the end only to spot two bedrooms across from one another.

L turns to the smaller room and he gets two memories that are both similar. He finds that it's like a child watching parents putting said child to bed. He even spots one adult reading a story briefly before the memories move away. He turns to Light who is waiting patiently. He nods that he's done in this part. He doesn't believe this place will bring up memories that they'll need.

They head back to go the other direction passing by the living room again. They stop at a dining room.

Ls gaze flickers around the room.

The table is still there though the rest of the stuff is long gone. The table is full of fallen planks of wood with some broken; hanging off the side barely able to cling to the wood they were once a part of.

L frowns harshly as he gains another memory.

This time he sees a group of people sitting around the polished version of the table. Discussing something though the words are blurred almost as if he is underwater or something. None of the words being spoken are making any sense.

L flinches a little feeling a very small rush of fear that came from his memory self, when the man at the head of the table slams a fist down onto the table angrily. He can't see it but he hears a cracking sound like the man cracked the table.

Just when the man looks up with a glare and spots Ls last self L is brought back to reality.

L glances to his shoulder where a hand rests there. He follows it until his eyes meet with the concerned ones of his partner. He raises a hand placing it on top of his partners hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to continue? Or should we take a break?" A concerned Light requests of his partner to answer the question. He would suggest that they leave if he didn't know how important this was to his partner. He knows that they didn't spend all this time searching only to quit now.

L manages a small smile. "I'm okay." He assures the other gently. "I can continue."

Light nods with a gaze of trust.

So the two continue like planned.

They head into the kitchen that now only has cupboards and old appliances. They spot a few cupboards have fallen to the ground though.

L turns following a feeling of where he should look. He notices one right at the end above the edge of the dust covered counter. He moves and stands on his toes reaching up. He brushes the dust off of it only to pull his hand back.

Sitting there with one on each cupboard side yet close together is two red marks. They look like mirrored treble clefs that have been cut. They look almost like an S with the spiral part though not the part that drops straight down. Almost like it was deliberately left out.

L stares at the symbol for a few moments. He reaches up gently trailing a hand along the symbols. He quickly brings his hand away when they begin to glow. He takes a few steps back as the two tense.

A wisp of red dust swirls and goes to a wall right around the corner of the cupboard.

A wall that looks like it was used to have the garbage and recycling for the kitchen out there. Said wall seems to absorb the red. The wall gains a softly red glowing door. It moves like a sliding door showing a pitch black staircase.

The two can tell it's a staircase since they can see one or two steps.

"I'll go get the flashlight." Light tells L who nods. He runs off back to the car while L waits there inside the house.

Light is quick to return with the flashlight. He had made sure that they had one just in case.

After all you never know.

With the flashlights light to guide their way the two head along down the stairs. They reach the bottom spying a single medium sized room.

It has concrete floors and walls with no windows, and a broken lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

L almost flinches upon a rather harsh memory springing to life in his head.

A man slamming someone to the ground then slicing open their torso. Him leaning forward eating the soul in one chomp.

Ls eyes widening as the memory passes through him. And he begins to shake as he remembers the man looking over to him.

Another man moves forward glancing to him before continuing forward. The man speaks to the one who had killed then suddenly the one that killed looks pissed.

The man that had killed leaps and attacks the other tearing a red soul out. Holding said soul tightly in his hand. Clenching a hand into a fist destroying the red soul into tiny pieces.

Pieces that scatter at a high velocity.

The man who had killed begins moving closer to L who takes a step back.

Both in the memory and in real life.

L sees his memory self fall backwards only for the man to stand over him.

The man tries to smile and reach towards the raven almost as if to comfort him.

L sees his memory self raise his hand and it turning into his scythe blade. He watches as he attacks on instinct slicing the arm of the adult.

The adult rears back in pain then begins shouting.

Though L can only make out some words.

'A weapon has no place in our family! You'll turn into a traitor when you become like the rest.'

The next thing L sees is himself being dragged to a car that he's thrown into. He notices the adult barking orders at another... One who drives off with him... Only to dump him to the ground far away then drives off. He can remember sitting there shaking in the rain that began to pour down.

"L!" Light's shout manages to snap him back to reality. He looks relieved when his weapon partner turns to him. "Calm down and talk to me. Please."

L is at first confused then he notices a slight glint from something in the flashlights light. He looks down noticing that his arm has transformed into his weapon blade. He quickly changes it back to his normal arm. "I'm sorry." He apologizes glancing away after doing a quick sweep of Light; seeing no injuries.

Light pulls the other into a hug. "Don't be sorry. It's okay. Tell me what happened."

So L shares everything that he remembers as Light keeps him held in an embrace.

Light listens all the way to the end. "I see. So from that it should be correct to deduce one thing. To deduce that the group we are to take out could easily be either your family, or involved with them."

L manages a nod as he leans more into the embrace. "Most likely." He agrees and Light makes a soft sound.

The two stay there for a little longer before pulling apart.

Light is about to say something, however before he could get a single word out he is interrupted.

A heavy creak from somewhere upstairs makes them both jump then spin around.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty: Mission start. Can I break away from my roots and do what I must to do this job?

L and Light turn to look at each other before turning away. They walk together to head to investigate the noise that they had heard. They walk careful trying to make as little noise as possible. They don't want to alert whoever it is that they are there. They make it to just outside of where they heard the creak. They turn to each other once more sharing a nod between them. They turn back to the spot and head inside of the room. They glance around at first not seeing anyone in the room.

"Did they move?" Light wonders out loud.

"It's possible. I'm sure that this where the noise came from." L confirms this pushing away memories to focus. He needs to be ready just in case danger rears its head.

"Yeah. I am sure that it came from here as well." Light agrees to this in which the two move more into the room for a closer look.

The two of them spin around when the door creaks as it is closed.

There stands a male with black hair that frames his face reaching to the end of his ears. His dark brown eyes stare at the two of them.

Light tenses and L transforms his arm in preparation.

The man pauses and looks over where L's arm is transformed. "L?"

Upon hearing his voice L pauses with a blink in shock. His arm transforms back to his normal arm. "Daddy?"

Light's head whips around to look at L in shock. Though he must admit that when glancing from one to the other he can see the resemblance.

L's father has better posture than L though when you look at the two of them it is clear that they are related. He moves closer to them as the two watch him. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Looking for clues on my past." L informs him moving a few steps closer. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here every so often. It is still a part of the area that we sometimes operate." L's father gestures around himself. "And besides. I like to find those so called urban explorers who try to film this place." He smiles showing off his sharp teeth that puts the two a bit more on edge. He begins to move closer to the two of them though not getting too close just yet. "You know." He begins seemingly keeping his eyes on L though Light is sure that he is being watched too. "You and your partner can join us."

"Join you?" L questions eyeing his father.

L's father nods his head. "Yes. Come with me and join us. You wouldn't have to follow the rules any longer." His smile remains unwavering. "I bet you've gotten stronger since we last saw you."

"Didn't you abandon me though?" L brings it up with suspicion.

"At the time our group would have easily been defeated by the DWMA. We were very fear of those related to that type of group. We only left you because we were blinded by our fear." L's father confirms. "However. So much time has passed my son. We no longer fear that place. We regret having to let you go like that. I must admit sometimes I come here in the hopes that you would come back." He glances away to glance around the room before turning back to the two. "And look at where we are now. You have returned. After all these years. It would make me and your mother happy for you to join us like how it should have been all along. So. Won't you and your partner come to join us? He is allowed to come as well."

Light wants to respond with his own answer though he turns to L remaining silent. He feels like this is L's choice and not his. He is willing to follow his partner to the ends of the Earth. He won't back out even here.

L stares at his own father for a few moments before looking down in thought. "Are…. Are you all Kishins?" His inquiry is a little hesitant as if fearing the answer.

"Kishins?" L's father echoes as their eyes meet. "I'm sorry we left you to be brainwashed by those DWMA standards. I don't think you got to truly see the world because of our actions. And I deeply regret that." He bows his head softly closing his eyes until his head rises again. "How about I show you instead? Come with me to our camp site. Break away from the DWMA standards. See real power in the way that we do it."

"By eating human souls?" L wants to make sure.

"So cautious. I wish I had kept you around." L's father sighs. "Why don't you try our way out. Just for once."

L can't help his look of absolute shock. "Are you asking me to eat a human soul!?"

"It's not as bad as the DWMA makes it out to be." L's father tells him. "And besides. How do you know something is bad or that you won't like it if you don't try it?" He leans in a little closer as L stares at him rather wide eyed. "You are a Lawliet after all."

The name gave L pause only for him to lower his head closing his eyes.

Light tries to figure out whats going through L's head. He doesn't have to wonder for long as soon L looks up to stare his father in the eyes once more.

Though this time L looks angry and determined. "I won't." He states causing his father to make a 'Hm?' sound. "I won't go with you and eat human souls. It's wrong. It's a sense of wrong that you pick up over the years."

"You're completely brainwashed by the DWMA's thinking." L's father moves back straightening. "I wish we'd kept you around and protected you from such brainwashing." He pauses to chuckle darkly. "Though I guess it's too late for that." He raises his hands.

Light tenses and quickly catches L who transforms into weapon form.

"Well I guess let the games begin." L's father backs off with a rather evil smile before dashing off.

Light would give chase if he wasn't so worried about his partner. He raises the blade looking at it hoping to see his partner appear. "L?" Him asking the others name is met with silence. He sighs softly though he figured that a lot must be on the others mind. "Let's go back to the car."

"… Okay…" L agrees a little softly and stays in weapon form as Light takes him out to the car.

Light doesn't see L's father anywhere indicating he must have truly left. He lets L transform before they climb in the car.

The two sit there with the car turned off in silence. Neither of them are sure where to really start.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty one: Starting to learn what we've gotten ourselves into. Can we bring hope to these people?

"L?" Light finally speaks up glancing to his partner.

L takes a deep breath. "This isn't how I thought it'd go." He turns to look to his hand when the brunette reaches over to gently hold it in his own. He looks up and meets the gaze of the other.

"It'll be okay. I'll be here with you through the entire thing. I promise." Light tries to assure his partner who nods.

"Thank you Light."

Light nods softly with a smile that is just as soft.

"We should try to figure out where to start." L mentions turning away after a few moments.

"Right." Light nods and they drive off heading away from the home.

L can't help himself as he gives a glance back to the place that he had once called home. He watches it until it disappears from sight in which he slowly turns to look out the front window. He let Light decide which way that they are going trusting his partner.

Neither of them had spotted the figure watching them from the shadows.

The one watching from the shadows makes a disapproving sound then turns heading off to elsewhere down a hidden path. He makes it to a small area with a small lake and a few houses.

There are some people wandering around though they look up as the man returns.

A lady with slightly dark grey hair since he black hair is turning grey. "Baby. How was your trip this time?"

"Well I have some news." L's father tells his wife. "I saw that kid again. Fully grown. And completely brainwashed by that DWMA. Just as we expected." He reports glancing back with a glare of annoyance. He turns back with a smile in his eyes and on his face. "But don't worry. They definitely don't look like anything special. A simple scythe won't do much." He continues and gains a nod from his wife. "How is our group doing by the way? Did the 'patrol' we sent out get back yet?"

"I was told that their mission was a success." His wife nods. "They should be here soon."

L's father brings an arm around her waist pulling her close as they share a smirk. "Most excellent."

L and Light in the meantime try to find a nearby town and they finally can spot one coming up in the distance. They head for it and slow down as they enter it. They look around originally looking for a place to stay however they spot something more.

The town looks like it is starting to fall apart and the residents don't look so good.

The residents turn to look to them suspiciously as they slowly drive by. They never smile not even once upon seeing them. They look like they've lost their hope.

"What has been happening here?" Light wonders quietly mostly to himself though L heard him. "Could it be tied to why we are here?"

"That is a sixty percent chance that it is related." L confirms turning his head to the side to look out the window on the door of the car.

They come to a stop as there is something blocking the way up ahead. They look to it and see that the towns folk have piled a bunch of dead bodies in the middle of the road. They turn off the car and open the doors stepping out. They stand looking at the scene as another corpse is added to the pile. They haven't even shut the car doors yet.

The ones that just dumped the body turn to the two with scowls on their faces.

"What happened here?" Light questions as the two of them finally shut their car doors.

"That group attacked again." One lady snorts as if that was supposed to be obvious.

L and Light share a glance upon hearing this only to share a nod with each other. They turn back when another lady speaks up.

"We've been battling this group for long enough that us ladies are getting tired and worn down from trying to keep this town populated." Her words do hold truth as she has black bags under her eyes.

"Maybe we should just move away. Abandon this place." One of the males suggests from the small crowd that had gathered there. "Find a new home somewhere safer away from those human soul eating beasts! No one is coming to help us after all!"

There are mummers of agreement about this.

"Or we just let them finish us off until there's nothing left." A lady who has started to become an elder calls out and gains more mummers.

"They've truly lost hope." Light whispers to himself in realization at what is happening here right in front of them.

L glances down sadly as he listened to this. "I'm sorry." He apologizes softly closing his eyes softly.

Light looks to L worriedly. He wants to tell his partner that it isn't his fault and that it'll be okay. He just knows that he really should do more than that. He turns and looks to the crowd and gets an idea. He turns and climbs up onto the roof of the car causing L to turn opening his eyes at hearing the sounds.

"Light?" L questions softly looking up at his partner who stands tall on the car roof.

Light is looking over those that are there with determination and his hands clenched into fists by the outer side of his shoulders. "Everyone!" He calls getting everyone present to look to him as they wait to see what it is that he will say. "Do not give up hope! That is exactly what they want you to do! To stop fighting and allow them to steal all of your souls to grow stronger!" He declares to all of them as they listen to what it is that he has to say. "This is your home! You shouldn't let them take it away from you like this! If you lose hope they'll devour you like mice! Keep your heads high and fight back!"

"Why? What would be the point?" One young male challenges moving forward and pointing at Light. "No one is coming to help us! They don't even care about us. What gives YOU the right to say otherwise?!" He lowers his hand as others mummer in agreement.

"Because help is here." Light's words silence the mummers.

"Where?" The male questions him.

"Right here." Light gestures to L then to himself. "We are students at the DWMA. We are here to take down the evil group! We are the answer to your cries!"

"Prove it!" The male makes a final challenge in which Light turns to L.

L takes a moment then smiles softly and climbs up joining Light. He transforms into his weapon form letting Light catch him.

Light swipes L in a diagonal way across the front of his body then down as if he had just slashed an enemy.

"It is true!" The people start to cheer at seeing this as Light stands tall listening to them.

The male that had challenged Light clears his throat to quiet the group. He looks at Light able to tell that the brunette is expecting yet another challenge only to be surprised by his words that he speaks next. "What is it that you need from us?"

Light smiles and turns to look to L who appears in the reflection on the blade to smile back at his partner.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty two: Let the games begin. What kind of games could they possibly mean?

L and Light have been given a place to be their main base of operations. They are sitting in the living room to discuss how they are going to approach this situation.

"We have the locals help." Light says mostly to himself. "That will prove to be very helpful. We just need to figure out what we need them to do for us."

"Well definitely look out for any signs of the enemy." L suggests to his partner who nods in agreement.

"Yes." Light is about to add to that when they hear something outside so they go to investigate.

A man quickly gestures for them to follow only to lead them towards the edge of town.

There they see two people being blocked by a crowd of people who are chatting nervously to each other.

L transforms into his weapon form which Light takes and they approach the two causing those there to fall silent.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Light questions the two who look from Light to L then back.

"We won't let you win this." One of the men informs them with a slight growl upon seeing the two of them. "We will take this town back!"

"Not under our watch!" Light gets ready to fight only for one to throw a smoke bomb. He stays on alert and shallows his breathing to try to help blend in with the smoke. He keeps alert for any sounds or even a sign that they might attack. He quickly spins around slashing at one of the men killing him. He spies the red soul that appears before him. He spins around again hearing a roar of rage.

The other is glaring at him. "You won't get away with this. None of you will!" He turns and runs away.

The town people cheer and congratulate Light and L as Light gives small smiles despite being worried about what the other meant. After the congrats they disperse not getting any orders from the two.

Light takes L into a secluded area and lets him turn human again. "What did he mean by none of you will?"

"Could he be talking about the town?" L suggests to his brunette partner who isn't sure himself. He places his thumb on his bottom lip in thought. "We'll have to put the town on alert. They could strike at any moment."

Light nods and they head out of the secluded area into the main area instead.

Some town folk turn in their direction.

"We need to be on alert." Light informs them after a quick clearing of his throat. "Alert us if you see any of their group. Also anyone with information please feel free to approach us. Any information could be very helpful after all. Thank you." He nods and the two of them step to the side to wait to see anyone will respond to their request.

A small woman is the only one who approaches them.

They give her a kind smile ready to listen to what it is that she has to say.

"There's a spot that I've noticed people going missing a lot in." She informs them with a shy quiet voice though speaks loud enough that they can hear her clearly.

"Can you take us to this spot?" Light gently requests getting a nod of confirmation. He lets the lady lead as they head as a group of three to the location.

It's a nice park just outside of town though there isn't many people here.

"This is the place." The lady informs them. "I'm the towns biggest crime enthusiast. It seems only I've noticed a lot of disappearances around here."

"Thank you." Light nods to this. "This is very helpful."

The woman nods only to scurry away.

Light and L begin their walk around the park looking for any possible danger or dangerous areas. They need to figure out the most likely location of where people are being taken from. They don't find any places that really stand out to them.

L however suddenly taps Lights shoulder causing him to turn to his raven partner. He nods his head to the side getting the other to look into that direction.

There is someone alone walking and looking around at the people there.

Light nods and takes the lead as they begin walking acting casual as if they hadn't noticed the other just yet. He keeps an eye on him from the corner of his eye.

The other notices them and starts running off into nearby woods.

"L." Is all Light has to say for the other to understand and transform into his weapon form. He catches his partner just before running after the fleeing suspicious man.

They find themselves skidding to a stop just outside of an old abandoned factory with the one they were chasing nowhere in sight. They cautiously approach the factory keeping alert for any signs of anyone coming to attack them. They make it inside and begin looking around the building.

Light passes by one room though L's voice makes him come to a stop.

"Wait. There's something there."

Light moves back and takes a better look into the room. He notices what looks like something on the ground. He pulls out a flashlight and shines it around finding dead human bodies with no souls in sight.

"Light. I saw that man in the town." L informs the other who moves closer to inspect the body.

"But if he's here…" Light turns to look to L in the reflection of the blade so they can exchange worried looks. "We need to investigate more. Not much we can do for these people now."

L nods in agreement in which Light continues on looking for more information.

Light spots a large room with lots of boards which he enters. He glances to one and sees a red circle labelled target with plans of attack. "They're going to attack someplace." He realizes and tries to look for more clues in the room. He spots a photo of the town and another picture of DWMA. "We have to get into contact with Lord Death!" He jumps and spins around hearing something heavy and metal bang elsewhere in the building.

Back by the town a man stands on higher ground looking to the town scanning it with a disapproving scowl. "Enjoy these moments. We'll make sure your saviours fail and we'll take down our biggest opponent in the process. With them out of the way we will take the world by fear." He turns and walks away to join a large group that has gathered waiting for commands.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty three: A warning from out of town. Will we be found before we can warn the others?

Halle takes a deep breath and pulls back the string. She gets the arrow to take form with her partner as they aim it at a tree. "Here goes nothing." She lets go of the string letting the arrow fly through the air. She holds her breath waiting to see if the arrow will fade just like the other times.

The arrow however continues to fly through the air until it hit the tree digging into it.

Halle releases the breath she had been holding upon seeing this. "Yes! Finally!" She grins. "After all of that training we've done it!"

"I knew we could do it!" Ukita gives his approval to what the two of them have just accomplished.

Halle nods to this. "How about we try to get a few more to do the same before we call it a day?"

"Sounds good to me. Then we can really fight." Ukita agrees to this so Halle raises him up.

Halle notices the other arrow is now gone. She doesn't focus on that for now as she brings her attention to the new arrow that is forming. She fires the arrow once ready. Her eyes never leaving it until it hits the tree. "Two in a row. Let's continue." She pulls the string back for another arrow.

With Light and L…

L and Light share a look trying to silently decide if they should investigate the noise or get out of here.

"It could just be the group." L whispers so as to try to keep them from being heard. "They could be attempting to lead us into a trap. If it really is a trap then if we went to investigate we wouldn't be able to warn Lord Death."

"And it could be that they're training." Light suggests also in a whisper to the other. "We really should get out of here. We have no idea how many members they could possibly have. They could overpower us as it stands. Plus this is their territory. So they must know it a whole lot better than we could hope to."

L nods his head in agreement. "Let us go. We need to make a call."

Light nods only to take the lead as they quietly head for the way out. He and L pause when almost there hearing some footsteps. He nods to his partner who transforms into his weapon form. He holds onto his partners weapon handle. He heads further towards the exit listening to the footsteps moving around the building. He picks up in pace upon hearing them start to hurry as well as more footsteps joining by the second. He dashes out spotting the way that they had come in from. He keeps running once he is outside as he tries to leave that place behind as fast as possible.

"To the town." L suggests as Light keeps going. "We have to get word about what we know to Lord Death. Who knows when they're going to strike at the school."

"I know." Light assures his partner as he keeps the other in weapon form. "Everyone is danger. So we have no time to waste." He doesn't stop until he makes it to the town. He slows down and allows L to change back to his human form.

L takes the lead bringing Light over to an area where no one really seems to be in. He breathes on the window and puts in the numbers needed to call Lord Death. He waits with his partner once this is done. He just hopes that Death isn't busy and actually answers their call. He stares at the window waiting impatiently for an answer.

The call seems to be accepted at the window glows white.

"Lord Death?" Light tries looking for any sign that the call actually made it through.

"Yes, Yes. Hello!" Lord Death greets as his image appears on the window with the Death rooms background. "Hows it going you two? Had much success in your mission?"

"Well we've been getting pretty far." Light tells the other.

"Oh that's good. That's good." Lord Death nods clearly pleased to hear this. "So what have you found out? Have you managed to take them down yet?"

"Well you see sir. There is actually a problem that we've come across." Light's words truly get Death's attention.

"Go on." Death encourages them to tell him what this problem they've run into is.

"Well. You see we were following all that we could. In the end we found a place that we thought might be a base or something. We found bodies so we explored. This is where our problem came from." Light pauses for a moment to take a deep breath. "It would appear that the group we are here to take down is planning an attack on DWMA."

"Oh my. That is a problem." Death allows a hand to appear and rubs the bottom of his mask thoughtfully. "Hmm. We'll have to prepare. Do you have any more information about the attack?"

"From what we could gather it is a complicated plan." L this time is the one that speaks up. "They have planned attack patterns. They however didn't put enough information for us to know specific details. We also have no idea how many members there are exactly. We got out of the base to contact you as soon as possible."

"And I am very grateful that you did." Death agrees to this. "This leaves us in a pickle after all. All of the weapons and meisters are going to need to prepare for this possibly approaching attack."

"Do you want us to make a retreat and get back to help out?" Light inquires to Death who lets his arm disappear.

"No. I want the both of you to finish what you can of your mission. We won't be able to take them out completely if we don't also take care of things at the source. I doubt that all of them will be going on this attack. Though I could be wrong. Either way I need to you to take down everything you can from there. I can find some backup to send to you if that is what you need."

"No thanks Lord Death." L assures Death. "It'll be better if we figure out more. Try to take care of it on our own. I believe that our success rate will increase by twenty percent as we'll be able to make more quiet kills." He admits placing his thumb to rest on his bottom lip.

"I see." Death turns his attention back to Light. "And what are your thoughts on this?"

"I trust L's judgement." Light informs the other. "And I think he has a point. If we did a full on attack we could get overpowered easily. We have to deal with this carefully and use elements of surprise. A big group could hinder that."

"Okay. If you are sure then I'll leave you to it." Death agrees to this. "However do not hesitate to call me if you do end up needing any backup."

"Understood sir." Light nods with a serious and understanding expression on his face.

"Great. Then I look forward to hearing from you when you're mission is complete!" Death sounds a little satisfied and he lets the call come to an end.

Light turns to look to his partner L. "Are you ready for this?" He asks causing the raven haired male to turn to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." L admits slightly softly, though feels a little better when his meister places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let's do this."

The two nod then head off to begin as they need to work faster than before now. They do have the looming threat of the attack on their school DWMA after all.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty four: DWMA prepares for war. Are we really ready for this battle?

In the middle of class the DWMA speakers spring to life gaining everyones attention.

"Attention students!" Lord Death's voice comes through with all those there listening. "I am afraid that a time has come in which we must prepare. An attack is coming and we must be ready before they arrive. Adults will be coming to let you know what you will be doing. We can do this!" With that the message ends.

Students look to each other and mummer in worry.

Matsuda swallows harshly wondering what is going to happen.

It doesn't take long for Sid to enter the classroom that Matsuda and Mogi are in. "Alright everyone. Come to me in an orderly fashion. I will be letting you know your roles in all of this." He lets the children come to him as orderly as he had told them to. He tells each and every group their roles as he is supposed to do.

Mogi and Matsuda find it becoming their turn to get what it is that they will be doing. They look to Sid who checks their names on a clipboard.

"The two of you will be with Professor Stein." Sid explains to them. "You will be checking the outer parts of the city. Meet Stein at the top of the DWMAs stairs."

The two nod to this and begin heading that way only to pause when the rest of their group hurry towards them.

"Is this really happening? This attack must be massive if everyone has to have roles to take on." Rester points out as Gevanni stays standing next to him.

"Well considering what kind of world this is it isn't all that surprising." Halle shares her own thoughts.

"Anyways we should go." Mogi suggests. "We have to help protect the innocent civilians."

The others nod and head off to where they are supposed to go. They all end up finding out that they've been placed with Stein. They also spot that Mello, Near and Matt are also a part of the group.

"Okay. Now we have fighters and those that can run off to deliver messages as needed." Stein nods as he twists the screw in his head. "Let us get going. We don't have time to waste."

They all nod in agreement.

Matt and Near transform into their weapon forms.

At this those that know they're weapons do the same letting their partners catch them.

The team gets a brief moment to really check out Gevanni's weapon form before having to follow Stein to get to where they need to be.

Stein gets them to the edge of the city where they walk around looking out for any signs of danger.

The group is quiet and tense as they know that they need to be ready for whatever is going to pop out at them. They come to a pause when Stein does so.

Stein turns as if sensing something. "They're coming."

The group turn to look to the direction that Stein was speaking of. They spot something approaching in the distance. They get ready for battle while those that are there to be messengers prepare to run if needed.

It doesn't take long before a group appears before them. The enemy group consists of four more people than Steins group, with sharp teeth. They give out a growl in the direction of the group as they see those ready for a fight.

The tallest of the enemy group approaches all of them. Though he still keeps his distance. "Don't you dare think that your group is going to be the ones to stop us." He hisses narrowing his eyes. He raises his hand causing the group that is following him to prepare to attack.

Mello shoots at the tallest one causing him to leap back. "Don't think that you know who you're dealing with." He informs them narrowing his eyes.

The tallest one snarls before calling out a command. "ATTACK!"

The enemy group charges and clashes with the group from DWMA.

Stein is taken on by a good chunk of enemies since they seem to know that he is strong.

The tallest one goes after Mello who dodges the attack.

The rest go after those there no matter if they have a weapon or not.

Soichiro is fighting hard against three enemies. He manages to kick the feet out from under one only for one to try to leap at him from behind. He blinks in surprise when suddenly a beam hits the one from behind just as he turned around. He can't help but note that the beam almost seems like a strong beam of sunlight. He looks to where it came from only for his eyes to land upon Sachiko.

Sachiko is wearing a dark purple t-shirt with grey pants and black shoes. Her hair is the same as in Soichiros home world. "Let's show them who is boss!" She speaks to Soichiro only for her body to glow dark green. She transforms jumping towards the other. Her weapon form is a little different than the others. Her form is like a double sided sword. She has a middle of grass green that has a round outside with a bard down the middle to hold onto to. She has one side with a kind of greenish blue rod that leads to an orange sun with a dark blue gem; that looks like two pentagons got stuck together to make the shape of the gem. Her other side is a blue rod with a grey crescent moon at the tip. Her moon side has a brown smaller rod on the inside curve of the moon, by the pointy ends, that has a grey gem the same shape as the other one in the middle.

Soichiro manages to catch her on the handle part. "Just so you know I am from another world."

"I am well aware." Sachiko informs him. "Sayu told me. And my husband is out of town for a while. Though that doesn't mean you can't wield me. Just think of me as I was your wife from your world. Together we can do this. Even if you're not the exact same you're still a version of my meister. Don't doubt yourself."

Soichiro nods and prepares to attack as the enemies he was fighting begin to stalk closer.

"Show them the master of the Sun and Moon Scepter!"

"Aren't you more of a double sided sword?" Soichiro inquires glancing to the weapon in his hand.

"I prefer Scepter." Sachiko informs him. "But ignore that right now. You have your own life to save."

Soichiro manages to smack an attacking enemy by using Sachiko, away from himself. "Then lets get down to business." He charges towards the enemies that prepare to fight him off.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter thirty five: The most powerful attack. Will they be able to perform such a move or be too tired to do so?

Soichiro swings Sachiko over and over at the enemies that charge at them. He keeps going to get them away from himself while also killing them in the process. He leaves the souls for now as he focuses on taking down any that come to attack him.

Rester swings his weapon partner down upon one enemy that was about charge at another in the group. He kills said enemy only to have yet another one leap onto his back. He tries to throw the other off.

Halle shoots arrows at any enemies that get too close to her as her face is turned serious with focus. She keeps hitting them so they become nothing but souls.

Mogi smacks enemies on the head with Matsuda as he beats on them to destroy them.

Mello glows with Matts wings and he aims at a group charging. "Hells wrath." He speaks aiming a glowing cannon form of Matt at them. He fires blasting them away. He allows himself to go to the ground no longer glowing as they return to normal. He turns hearing more coming. "Near!"

"On it." Near confirms and glows. His wings detach and go into Mello making him glow the same colour. His form becomes a cannon and he is aimed at the enemy.

"Heavens grace." Mello states and fires the beam.

The beam is glowing like a heavenly light with a swirl of white spiraling around it that flakes little white feathers. It hits the group blasting them just like Matt's beam did.

Both beams had left quite the destruction to the ground where they hit and the souls of the murdered enemies floating in place.

Mello lets things go back to normal. He slightly hunches over as he takes a moment to try to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Near speaks up with concern in his tone.

"I'm fine." Mello assures him. "Just one moment."

"Take your time." Matt informs his partner and Near makes a sound of agreement.

Everyone else is fighting bravely to keep the enemies at bay.

More enemies seem to show up though the number is going down as if there can't be too many left in hiding.

The leader of the attacking group stands watching them all as they bustle about. He makes a small unpleased noise as his face turns into a disapproving scowl. He raises his hands summoning a ton of human souls around himself.

Mello and Stein turn spotting the glow of blue. They watch as the leader inhales all of the souls with a big suck in of air. They tense watching the man grow in size thanks to the souls.

The man is larger than before but not a true giant. He also has some kind of magical glow around himself.

The enemies that are still alive also seem to notice the change and retreat to their leaders side.

The other group stand looking at their enemies. Almost all of them prepare to charge however Stein's voice stops them.

"Wait."

They turn to him and see him staring at the leader.

"What do you see?" Mello questions truly wishing to know.

"He's strong. A whole lot stronger than before." Stein tells them all. "His soul is radiating with such strong power. If inexperienced students charge him they'll die in seconds." His words cause the others to swallow harshly at the thought of this.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Soichiro questions Stein as no one seems to notice Mello glance away thoughtfully.

"If only Lord Death could be here." Stein sighs. "A death scythe would stand a chance. However if we retreat we are allowing them to ravage the city and kill innocents to gain even more power than before." He sighs and twists the screw in his head. "This is quite the tight situation that we are in."

"You all be ready." Mello speaks up and just after he speaks up Steins screw clicks. He moves forward a few steps. "And don't stand in my way." He adds to them as he brings his arms out in a downward diagonal angle. "Be ready to fight them until they die."

"What are you going to do?" Matsuda demands as all of them watch to see what will happen.

Near and Matt both begin to glow and their wings detach only to go into Mello.

Mello glows as he is lifted into the air with two wings, one of each on the sides that he is holding said weapon on, and his glow is a mixture of the two glows swirling together. His wings however remain the same colour as the weapons that they came from.

"What are they doing?" Mogi poses the questions as they watch Matt and Near become cannons in preparation.

"Their ultimate attack." Stein explains not taking his eyes off of the trio. "They're finally going to truly show us just what they can really do."

The team turn back to the trio upon hearing this. They had always been curious about the trios ultimate attack. They feel a chill of excitement and nervousness at the idea that they are about to see it be done right before their very eyes.

"They told us to prepare because there is a very high chance that they'll be unable to fight after this." Stein's words worry the team when they hear this. "But if any of us have a chance of taking down that enemy it is them and their most powerful attack." He keeps watching as he is ready to step in if this attack somehow doesn't kill the powerful leader.

Mello aims the two at the enemies, mainly aiming right at the leader who stands tall as if unafraid of what is happening, pressing his two glowing weapons together. "Final Judgement." His voice almost seems to have some kind of echo to it. His weapons fire their beams of Heavens grace and Hells wrath.

The two beams swirl together to create a single huge beam. The beam is swirling mixture of the two colours of the weapons glows. There is two swirls the move around the beam in a very graceful and well timed manner. The two swirls are the same as the individual beams. The beam is speeding towards the leader of the enemies.

The underling enemies look terrified and a few even take a few steps back.

"Stay together!" The enemy leader demands of his underlings. "The size is for show. There is no way in heaven or hell that they have such a power that could truly defeat us. Especially when I am this powerful." He begins an evil laugh that is cut off as the beam hits them.

A huge explosion happens shaking the ground, which causes some of the team to fall to the ground after losing their balance from the trembling ground. Not to mention the ton of smoke that moves to cover a large area including all those that had been watching all of this happen.

No one can see through the smoke and have to wait for it to go away before they can really do anything.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter thirty six: Time to end this battle. Do we stay here or return home?

Finally after a little bit the smoke manages to clear to reveal what has happened.

Mello, Near and Matt are all laying on the ground unconscious with Matt and Near in their human forms. Mello is laying in the middle of the two with each on the side of Mello that the meister had been holding them on. They remain unmoving as they lay there on the ground.

The enemies on the other hand are almost all dead and are floating souls while the leader barely manages to pull himself out of the crater caused by the explosion.

"Damn you." The enemy leaders voice is filled with pain and he looks up to glare at them.

"Are they okay?" Halle questions Stein who nods.

"Don't you worry. They're not dead. I promise. They'll be okay." Stein assures her as all the others take comfort in his words. "They've had this happen before. The attack is just so powerful is all. We need to focus on finishing this. That leader must have been powerful if he managed to stay alive. However because of what those three have done they have gotten the leader weak. He should be weak enough that it shouldn't be too hard to kill him now. We just need to follow through to finish what they have almost completed."

The others make sounds of agreement as everyone prepares to fight once again.

The leader clenches his hands to prepare to fight against the group. "I won't allow you to defeat me like this."

"We'll see about that." Stein responds and leads the group as they charge towards the leader.

Back with L and Light, they return to the base where they discovered the plans to attack DWMA. They hide by a corner upon hearing voices nearby. They take a few moments to listen in on what it is that the voices have to say to each other.

"With the attack on that place underway we need to prove that we can do just as well as them." One voice speaks as if trying to motivate those that are there with the owner of the voice.

"And what is it that we need to do?" Another voice speaks up in the hopes of getting answers to his own question.

"Yeah!" A females voice also joins in on this. "Just what exactly are you planning?"

"I am planning that we take out the nearby town." The first voice explains to the others. "We take out all of the humans there. We don't stop until that town is empty."

Those there erupt into cheers of agreement over this.

L and Light share a glance with one another as the cheers turn into chants to show support of this plan. They both look a little horrified at the very thought of what the group is planning.

"We have to stop them." Light whispers, to try to avoid being heard by the enemy group, in which L nods in agreement to this.

"They have a seventy percent chance of actually accomplishing their goal." L, who keeps his volume to a whisper to help keep them hidden right now, warns his partner who becomes even more worried upon hearing this. "We must take them down before they kill all of those innocents in the town." He adds in which Light nods. He is quick to transform into his weapon form.

Light grabs a hold of L's handle prepared to use him in battle. He transfers his hold from using one hand to using two hands. "Lets do this." He peers around the corner to judge how far away the group is from them. He charges seeing no way to sneak up and that they are close enough that they should get a good strike in. He swings L at the closest enemy who spins around as the two charge at them. He manages to slice the enemies throat which as expected causes the enemy to fall.

Another enemy leaps with a roar of rage to try to take Light down.

Light spins around swinging L around slashing the enemies chest as well as managing to push said enemy away. He and L soul resonate causing the scythe to glow.

White ribbon like bandages come from the scythes handle as expected.

One enemy charges to try take down Light but when he swings his knife at the brunette the white ribbons make an X which block the attack. The enemy is thrown back when the ribbons shove him back sending him flying into the main lady of the smaller part of the group.

Light swings L around raising him in preparation of their attack. "Soul shot." He speaks once they are ready to unleash it. He shifts just ever so slightly about to attack then he attacks at first jumping towards them, only to slam the more powered up scythe onto the ground sending out a blue flame like glowing attack.

The attack strikes the two enemies that had been knocked into each other.

Light slashes a third enemy who tries to attack while he was busy with the attack on the other two. He uses the glowing L to kill this enemy. He charges towards one of the last few slamming the pointed tip of the scythe into the others chest. He gets hit in the shoulder by another enemy so he pulls L out of the dead man. He manages to slash the hand of the other that is holding onto the ordinary weapon.

The enemy drops the knife with a shout of pain only to get slashed again this time in the torso.

Light changes to attacking the second last member who he manages to kill pretty quickly. He turns to the remaining one who surveys the damage. "I guess you got left behind because you were the weakest." He mentions as L returns to his normal scythe look.

The last member narrows his eyes with a growl. "Just because we're not as good as the others doesn't mean we're weak!"

Light raises an eyebrow at this and he gestures to all of the dead bodies around himself.

"We were going to prove ourselves!" The remaining member snarls and pulls out a gun aiming it at Light. "And your sudden appearance forced us into this situation. So now you will die and I'll kill myself! In the name of my fallen comrades!"

However Light had already charged and stabbed the remaining member in the chest. "It's too bad you were too stupid and weak. Even your leader knew that you wouldn't stand a chance against DWMA. So you were left behind."

"Its… It's true…. We wouldn't have stood a chance." The man slumps and turns into just a soul.

Light steps away taking a breath. "That was much easier than I thought."

"But you got to remember that these were the weakest of the group. All the harder enemies went to attack DWMA. Because they stood a better chance than these members." L reminds him in which Light nods.

"Yeah. You're right. We should probably clear the rest of the building of any enemies then contact Lord Death to tell him the good news." Light suggests turning away.

"How is your wound on your shoulder?" L questions and Light glances to the bloody wound.

"We'll fix it up when done. Lets eat these souls and move on." Light lets L turn human and keeps an eye out for anyone else while L does as suggested to eat the red souls.

With that done the two of them look around the entire place though they don't find anything. Though when they don't they return to town where some people hurry over.

Some with medical training help to heal Lights slash wound.

"Some of our townsfolk suddenly up and left." A man tells L who meets his eyes.

"They were spies." L explains placing his thumb on his bottom lip. "But the group is gone now." He adds to help ease everyone. He checks on how Light is doing and notices that the healers are done.

The townsfolk begin talking about a celebration though L and Light excuse themselves to be able to talk to Lord Death.

"I am very happy to hear that you destroyed those that were left behind." Lord Death informs them after they had explained everything with no one around. "We will wrap things up on our end. Head home as soon as you can."

"Sounds good." Light nods and Death pops out the peace sign.

"See you later!" Lord Death ends the call with that.

Back with the team…

The leader tries to dodge when Soichiro swings at him. He stumbles as Halle hits him with an arrow. He tries to pull it out as if getting ready to throw it back. He however finds that the arrow disappears as soon as he tries to grab it. He is knocked off of his feet by Mogi and Rester leaps to be on top of him. He looks up with a glare to the man wielding the sword.

"It's over." Rester informs him raising Gevanni only to slam the tip of the sword down into the others chest piercing his heart.

The enemy leaders body vanishes into a red soul as Rester pulls away.

All weapons turn to human form as they all glance around each other.

"It's done." Stein nods softly. "We did it."

"Yay!" Matsuda throws a fist into the air. "We did it!"

Everyone pauses however as a sound comes from behind them. They all turn only to see a swirling vortex appearing. They then watch as it becomes a portal showing the teams home world.

"Time to go home?" Gevanni wonders out loud.

"Should we go home?" Soichiro wonders to himself.

"I think that its up to you." Stein responds staring at the portal. "What are your choices? Stay here or return home?"

The team glance around at each other and a few glance to Mello, Matt and Near.

"You can go home if you wish." Stein assures them turning the screw in his head until it clicks. "We will clean up things here."

"I think we should go." Rester speaks up. "I'm going anyways. It was nice to be here but I just don't think this is the place for me."

Other team members mummer in agreement at this.

"I'll stay." Soichiro speaks up in which everyone turns to him. "If I go back I'm just dead. I'm going to stay and have a second chance in this world."

Ukita nods. "I am staying too." He moves to stand next to Soichiro. "For the same reason."

Rester nods his head closing his eyes as his head tilts down then opening them as his head moves back up again. "We won't forget about you." He adds as the others smile softly.

The team head through the portal and as the last one goes through the portal closes as if having known the two would stay behind.

Ukita and Soichiro decide that they'll work together for the rest of their lives here in this world.

Stein turns to look to the two of them. "Let us get this cleaned up." He suggests. "Why don't you eat the souls?" He offers to Ukita who nods his okay. "I'll take care of the three. Soichiro and Sachiko contact lord death to tell him the good news."

All those there agree to this and head to do what it is that they need to do.

The team in the meantime are walking along back in their home world.

"They won't believe us if we tell them what happened." Matsuda points out softly.

"I don't think we really have to explain anything about it." Gevanni speaks up. "I think time is different in the worlds. It's the late night of the day of when we left. We can just say we worked late." He points to a date on a computer screen that they pass by. "I guess it is true that time pass by differently in different worlds."

"Well that's good." Matsuda sighs happily. "Now lets go get some rest."

The others make sounds of agreement and they all head home.

The end.


End file.
